Hiccstrid On The Edge
by DaisyTheDoodleDog
Summary: One-shots about the adventures and romance of Hiccup and Astrid, during rtte. Light and fluffy... except it mostly isn't, but it will have the challenges of sometimes being in a relationship. *New Chapter! The Arrow* Thanks for reading! Requests closed, I've got too many to write! Enjoy!
1. I could get used to this

**Hey everyone! I'm starting a bunch of new one-shots about of course, Hiccup and Astrid! These will be conversations (and romance... duh!) in between scenes and episodes, mostly from season four and five. It will mainly be light fluffy stuff, but will have the normal struggles of sometimes being in a relationship. Also please send me some requests, I do run out of ideas. Alright I'm going to shut up and let you get to the story! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: I Could Get Used to This**

 **Summary- Takes place during Dawn of Destruction. What happened after Astrid and Hiccup went on that night flight?**

 **Astrid's P.O.V**

The cool night air rushed through my hair, as I pushed Stormfly faster. Hiccup still buzzed right passed me, his laughter ringing through the air. I laughed at the dorkish grin he threw me and slowed to a gentle glide. Stormfly gracefully caught up and squawked at Toothless. He cooed in response. "It's almost like they're have a conversation." I turned around. Hiccup was gone. "Steady Stormfly, whatever prank Hiccup's trying to pull on me, we've got to be ready."

Then diving down from the clouds was Toothless. He was almost about to hit me and Stormfly when he spreads his wings, the air catching him and slowing him down significantly. At the last second, he turned on to his back and Hiccup, who was now flying upside down, gently flew only inches upove my head. I smiled, but suddenly felt his lips catch mine. _'Smooth.'_ I though with a smirk. We had to let go quickly since Toothless couldn't stop. Toothless turned over again as they flew beside us.

We didn't say anything. We just smiled. I got lost in thought whenever he smiled. I never anything but happy when I was with him. That smile, oh gods! It made me feel all light and fluffy... not that I'd tell anyone or let myself show it.

Without a word, we landed at our little camp on the beach. The fire was slowly dying making a soft crackling noise. Toothless immediately found himself a comfortable spot to lay down and closed his eyes. Hiccup walked over and sat next to him, so his back would gently lean against Toothless's side. Without even thinking, I went over and sat down next him. And without a moment hesitation, he wrapped his arm around my waist and brought me as close as we could get. I felt my heart skip a beat and my cheeks get slightly warm. I placed my head on his shoulder.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"For what?" He sounded surprised.

"For this life. Dragons, adventure, the edge... you."

"You should thank my parents for the last one." He said with a smile. I laughed. I nestled a bit closer at the cool breeze that came by, and Hiccup's grip tightened. "I should be the one thanking you." I sat up.

"Why?"

"You gave me the chance, to show you this world. You make it easy to forget the bad, crazy things happening in our life, and just focus on you. Astrid I... I couldn't do any of this without you always being at my side and being the voice of reason when I got so irritated that I didn't think straight. Without you I just wouldn't be me." I smiled softly at the man that I loved so much.

"Without you, I would sleep at night knowing that you weren't trying get yourself killed with your crazy inventions." He laughed.

"Without you, I would sleep at night, knowing that you aren't going to go off chasing after a flightmare or something." I laughed and punched him. "Ow! Why is it always violence with you?" He said playfully. He rubbed the spot where I hit him. "At least the punch is always followed by a-" I punched him again. He grunted.

"Seriously?" I just laughed. He cut me off by kissing me this time. That rarely happened. He let go and smiled. Gently I placed my forehead against his. "Seriously." I whispered. He smiled. Gently I laid back in my position, with my head on his shoulder and we both fell asleep.

* * *

 **Hiccup's P.O.V**

I woke up to the sound of waves gently hitting the shore line and the gently breeze that blew through my hair. My right side felt cold, yet my left side felt all warm. That's when I remembered Astrid. My vision cleared and I looked down at her soft sleepy face rested on my chest. She was beautiful. I mean she was always beautiful, but at that moment waking up next to her, I never wanted to wake up any other way.

She stirred softly, starting to wake. "Good morning sleepyhead." I said with a grin. She rubbed her eyes and looked up at me. _'Gods She was beautiful!'_ She mumbled a morning, clearly still half asleep. She rested her head back on my chest and steadily tried to wake up. The dragons whined with hunger. "Astrid. The dragons are getting hungry, we should get up." All I heard was a muffled no. "Come on Ast." I said with a grin. _'Who knew she was such a grumpy person in the morning?'_ I didn't care. She was next to me and I felt satisfied that she was safe and happy. That's all that mattered.

I gently brushed my hand against her side and heard a light laugh. "Oh are you ticklish?" She didn't answer. So I acted. I tickled her sides and she bolted upright and squealed. "Hiccup! Don't! No. Stop!" She said laughing as I tickled her. She fell back onto her back and I fell beside her. She tried to catch her breath.

"Don't do that, unless, you want to lose another leg." She panted. I chuckled and kissed the tip of her nose and stood up. I reached out and she took my hand, pulling herself up. "Alright. I'm up now, you happy?"

"Not really."

"What do you mean?! You chased me out of bed to feed the dragons! And now you're saying I never needed to get out of bed?"

I chuckled. "We had to get out of bed, but didn't mean I wanted to." She smiled, although looked slightly irritated.

"Alright dragon boy, let's go." She said punching me lightly then kissed me on the cheek and she went over to greet Stormfly. ' _Man, I could get used to mornings like this.'_

* * *

 _ **That's the chapter! Hope you all enjoyed it! Please give me some ideas, I'd really appreciate it. Until next time,**_

 _ **-Daisy**_


	2. The beautiful sound of silence

**Heyo! Here's chapter two! Just more fun, fluffy stuff! Enjoy and please send me some requests!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The beautiful sound of silence**

 **Summary: Takes place before after No Dragon Left Behind. Astrid and Hiccup have the edge to themselves.**

 **Astrid's P.O.V**

I sighed contently. No noise. No chaos. No problems. It was wonderful. I had never felt so happy for a quiet peaceful day on the edge. Fishlegs was out looking at different types of rocks. Boring. The twins were on Berk for so a family reunion, and Snotlout was Thor know where, but he wasn't on the edge, which was more than fine by me.

Stormfly was dozing in the warm sunshine, happy with the peace and quiet. I left the clubhouse and joined her out sitting on the edge of the wood, letting my feet dangle. I watched her tail flick gently in the breeze has it too hung of the edge. She made a little noise in her sleep, before adjusting her position. I closed my eyes and let myself soak up the sun.

I sighed again, when I heard a loud groan and an angry yell. ' _Great What now?'_ I bolted up and whistled to Stormfly, who was startled awake. It came from Hiccup's hut. I quickly headed to his door step, my heartbeat quickening with panic. I knocked. "Hiccup? Everything okay?" There was no answer. Without hesitation, I opened the door. Hiccup was leaning over looking down at the table, his knuckles white and his jaw clenched. His eyes where scanning quickly over maps and charts spread out onto the table. "Hiccup?"

"Oh Astrid. I didn't hear you, sorry."

"Its okay, but are you okay? And don't tell me that you are, because you're a terrible liar."

"I'm just... I'm just don't know what our next move on Krogen should be. I don't know what's going to happen next, or who's life I'm going to put in danger or what we're going to have to give up nexts." He groaned. I simply nodded in reply.

"Hiccup, I think you need a day off. A day to relax and not think about anything."

"But I just can't Astrid! The hunters don't take a day off! So neither can I!" I sighed and looked at what Hiccup had become. He had become obsessed. Torn between his own personal life and the life of fighting, and planning and being leader. It was sad to watch him slowly lose that light in his eyes. The light that was fun, brought out the silly doofus that he was, and the person who went on flights for fun, not for training or battle. He needed a day off.

"You can't think if you don't take a break Hiccup! I know you better than anyone. You need to relax." He didn't look at me, but I knew he was considering it. "If you won't do it form yourself... then do it for me. I miss the light fun Hiccup... who I fell... in love with." That caught his attention. He looked up at me and gave me a small smile. "Alright, you win." I smiled triumphantly. "Good, now come on!" He turned to head out the door. But quickly came back.

"And for the record, I'm not a terrible liar." I chuckled. And for just a second, I saw that spark of light in his emerald green eyes.

* * *

We spent the day fighting in the arena with my axe and his sword, flying and racing and laying in the grass bathing in the sunshine. By the time we made it back to the clubhouse, the evening was setting in. We ate dinner and then sat outside by the stables and watched the sun set behind the endless sea.

"Thank you Astrid, for today. I didn't know how much I needed it until now." I smiled at him and laid my head on his shoulder. The only sound came from the gentle waves and Toothless and Stormfly playing somewhere behind us.

"Let's go on a flight."

"Hiccup we just spent most of the day flying."

"No I mean on Toothless." I snorted.

"How else are you going to fly?"

"You know what I mean, you pain in the butt. Come on." Before I could retort, he grabbed my hands and pulled me towards Toothless. I shrugged and climbed on. "Stormfly you stay her girl." She didn't complain. Hiccup got on and Nudged to Toothless to take off. Toothless took to the air. The night sky was beyond words. Stars illuminated the dark vastness. And then as we soared through the clouds, the northern lights. I held to Hiccup even tighter. He smiled and relaxed.

We flew for ages it felt like, but every second of it was amazing. We finally and reluctantly landed back on the edge. Hiccup slid off and held out his hand for me. He knew I could get off myself, but I took it anyway.

Toothless suddenly bumped me into Hiccup, our bodies touching. He looked at me. I could see the light in his eyes. I placed my hands around his neck and as if we both knew at that moment what to do next. He beat me to it. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me. He didnt normally kiss me like this. It was just small kisses on the cheek or head. And if we did kiss on the lips, it was either me or he'd meet me in the middle.

This felt different, but without a doubt, I could feel all the love and happiness from this one kiss. It was funny how just a kiss had such impact on me. I guess it wasn't _just_ a kiss. It was Hiccup. The man I loved and who clearly loved me. I felt my heart soar.

Gently he let go. I smiled and wanted to kiss him again, but instead he placed his forehead against mine. I could feel his breath on my lips. It made me shiver. It was all of a sudden that I realized how much taller he was than me. A couple of inches at least. Tall enough for me to actually stand on my toes a little to kiss him. I didn't mind. He had grown a lot more than I had realized before. I guess we all had, but Hiccup really changed. A good change of course. I was shaken out of my thoughts when he spoke.

"I couldn't imagine a world without you. You know that?" I grinned.

"I know. I couldn't live without you either."

"The Twins and Snotlout wouldn't be alive." I snorted. It was true. Everything else in the world eluded me as I looked at his eyes. His big green eyes. They were filled with light and love. I placed my hands on his chest. Hiccup didn't speak, he just looked at me as if he knew exactly what I was thinking.

"Umm It would be great if you guys umm... you know not be all goo goo eyes at each other." A voice spoke from behind. I turned my head. The twins and Snotlout.

Snotlout looked as as if he was going to puke. Fishlegs looked overjoyed and I couldn't even read the twins expressions. "Ugh! Get a room you two!" Snoutlout snapped. Hiccup shot back quickly.

"We did have the whole island to ourselves." I glared at Snotlout But didn't leave my position next to Hiccup.

"Just give us a warning next time." Tuffnut said, his hands on his hips. I smirked. "Tears." I watched in amusement as Tuff fell to the ground sobbing and Ruffnut at his side glaring at me. Hiccup and I laughed. With a quick goodnight to the rest of the group, Hiccup walked me back to my hut.

"Goodnight Hiccup."

"Goodnight milady." He said softly kissing my forehead and turning the other way to head to his own hut. I let go of his hand. I entered my hut, to a sleepy Stormfly, who chirped a hello to me. I walked over to my bed and collapsed onto it. I sighed happily. I've never been so happy in my entire life. I hoped I was going to be happy the rest my life. With Hiccup.

 _'The rest of my life with Hiccup!'_ The thought came nicely.

* * *

 **That's the chapter! I hoped you liked it! Leave a review and request please. Thanks! Until next time,**

 **-Daisy**


	3. I have you

**Heyo! Here is another chapter! I've been going nuts with writing recently! Anyway this story was a request by**

 **Antox- "Can we get one where Astrid is still guilty for not gettting Hiccup a gift and she goes with Heather to find one, but ends up getting nothing?"**

 **Thats a great idea and thanks for the request! Alright on with the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: I have you**

 **Heather's P.O.V**

"Faster Girl! Come on!" We flew faster around the island, just for fun. I had felt bored all day, mainly because my brother had a meeting with another Chief and had been gone for a couple days. Flying back to my house, we landed swiftly onto the ground. There was a terror mail on my doorstep. I want over and took the letter from it's mouth and patted the little dragons head. It read:

 _Dear Heather,_

 _I need your help! Meet me at the northern markets at noon. Thanks!_

 _-Astrid._

I shrugged. _'I wonder what she needs?'_ "Alright girl, lets go to the northern markets then."

* * *

 **Astrid's P.O.V**

I waited a bit impatiently for Heather standing next to Stormfly who was sniffing around for treats. When I heard the fimiliar sound of Heathers voice I whippped around to see her sliding off of her dragon. "Astrid!"

I smiled. "Heather! You made it!"

"Oh course I did! I wouldn't miss a day to hang with you anytime... but I'm just curious, why meet at the northern markets?"

"Umm, well as you know, Hiccup and I are betrothed and umm... we had to give each other gifts, you know... as a tradition and well, I couldn't find anything for him. I mean how do you get something for the Viking who has everything? So anyway, he got me this pendent that his father gave to his mother and it was the most beautiful thing I've ever received, but I just felt so guilty for not getting him anything. So I brought you here, to see if you could help me find something."

The whole time I talked, Heather smiled and nodded understandingly. I then pulled on the small chain around my neck and took off the pendant. I had not taken off since Hiccup got it for me. I kept it under my shirt, to protect it. Heather's eyes widened. "Wow! Astrid that's beautiful." I nodded in agreement.

"Alright then. Let's get searching."

* * *

 **Three hours later...**

We were still searching! I felt exhausted from all the craziness that went on. Every booth had something different, but not right for Hiccup. I groaned.

"Ooo Astrid look at this!" Heather said pointing to a booth with different shirts, skirts, armor and helmets. "Welcome ladies! Come over and see my new collection!" A lady with poofy brown hair said. Heather and I wandered over, just a little curious. "Come try on some outfits." The lady said motioning us to follow. I shrugged with no complaint. I wasn't getting anywhere with getting Hiccup a gift.

Heather grinned from from ear to ear as she passed by stacks of clothes. The woman then turned to me. "Try this on in the changing room." She said shoving a red shirt in my arms. I rolled my eyes, but shrugged and went into the changing room.

I slid on the red tight-fitted shirt over my head, but got caught in my pendant. Reluctantly, I pulled it off. I set it under my other shirt and walked out of the little room. I looked in the mirror. I had to be honest. Red was my color. It looked more intimidating then my usual blue. Heather smiled. "It does look good." The woman clapped her hands. I thought for a moment and sighed. "Alright how much?"

"20." The woman said happily.

"Twenty gold pieces?!" That was half of my money. I still had to get Hiccup a gift. I sighed. "No I-I can't get this." I turned back into the changing room and switched my shirt. When I went to grab the pendant, it was gone. _'What? No no no! I can't have lost it!'_

I started to search the room but turned up empty handed. Heather knocked on the door. "Astrid you okay?" I came out of the room.

"Someone stole my betrothal gift from Hiccup."

* * *

It felt like every second that passed was an hour. We searched the entire booth, interrogated everyone that passed by and even threatened the woman about what she new. I felt empty and twice as guilty than I already felt. "Who would steal it?" Heather asked scanning the street.

"I don't know but-" That's when I remembered what Hiccup had told me. He had told me about how Amos had taken the pendant from him and that was how they got stuck in the cave. "Amos. We need to find Amos." Heather nodded and jumped on Windsear, taking to the air. I followed.

We scanned the market for a while, looking for the thief, when I spotted him. "There!" I shouted pointing at a shadowy area. With a second to lose I dived down and landed Stormfly directly in front of him. She snarled. "Amos if you so much as move, I will blow you to bits. He looked around panicked. "Give it to me."

"Give what?" He asked in his annoying voice.

"You know what. Give me back the pendant or I will send Stormfly on you." He nodded and held out his hand. The pendant. I sighed with relief. Snatching it from I turned around and flew up again to meet Heather in the sky. "Did you get it?"

"Yeah." I answered and put the chain around my neck. _'I'm never letting it out of my site again.'_

"Alright Let's find Hiccup that gift." Heather nodded and we flew back down in search again.

* * *

We searched forever it felt like and I still turned up with nothing. I was beginning to lose hope. Heather was busy talking a man into buying an old set of dagurs. I looked at the other booths for something interesting. That's when I saw him. Hiccup.

He was talking to a blacksmith with Toothless behind him. I panicked. Heather was to far away to yell to, and flying would take his attention. Oh no! "Astrid? What are you doing here?" _'Crap!_ '

"Oh Hiccup! Umm I was going to ask you the same thing!" I spoke to quickly. He cocked his head slightly. He was so cute when he did that.

"I have to get a part for my uh... nothing, just a tune up on the flight suit." Now he was being secrety. "What about you?"

"Uh... Umm, just shopping!" I wasn't sure what to say.

"Shopping?" He wasn't convinced. He came a little closer and then gently took my arm to pull me into a quieter spot. "Shopping? Come on Astrid, I know you better than that." I sighed.

"Fine. You're right. I came here with Heather, because I... I still felt really guilty about not getting you anything. I mean I searched all day, but I just didn't find anything that was you. I mean how do you get something for the Viking who has every-" I was cut off by Hiccup kissing me quickly on the lips.

"Astrid. Really. You didn't need to get me anything. I have you. That's the best gift I could ask for. Astrid, you at me side, helping me when I need it most and always there for support. I could never wish for anything better. Got that? Say yes Hiccup."

I rolled my eyes and looked up at him. "Yes... dragon boy." He chuckled and rolled his eyes, as came closer and kissed him. "I'm the luckiest person in the archipelago."

"I think it's the other way around."

* * *

 **That's the chapter! I hoped it turned out alright. To me it felt a little rushed. I think I could've used more detail. Anyway please send me more requests! Until next time,**

 **-Daisy**


	4. Midnight talk

**Hi! Here's another story! This one is technically not during th Edge, but it's a good idea so I decided to do it. Takes place one week after httyd 2. Let me know what you think and send me more requests!**

 **Guest: Could you do one after httyd 2 where Valka notices Astrid's betrothal grift from Hiccup and they talk about it?**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Midnight talk**

 **Astrids P.O.V**

 _Hiccup flew directly over the bewilderbeast knocking Drago off. I cheered. He landed on hopped of Toothless who snarled. "It all over now." Hiccup said. Drago laughed. "Or is it?"_

 _The giant dragon inhaled a large breath, then in an instance Hiccup was trapped in think blue ice. I gasped. "Hiccup!" I rushed forward pushing through the crowd that was starting to gather. Drago laughed. Toothless pawed at the ice, crying for his rider. Hiccup was gone. I screamed angrily and rushed forward, pounding my arms on the ice._

 _"Hiccup! No! Don't leave like this!" I screamed louder. Valka had joined me, pounding the ice trying to get the man we loved back. Tears poured from my face. Drago chuckled again. "He's dead!"_

* * *

I shot up breathing hard with a soundless scream. I looked around the room. My room. The war was over. We had won. Hiccup was okay. Stormfly shifted positions in her sleep.

I grasped the small necklace that hung from my neck under my shirt. I pulled it out. Hiccup's betrothal gift to me. The old beautiful pendant hung from my neck at all times, since the day he gave it to me. Hiccup. I had to check on him. I knew he was fine, but I knew I wouldn't sleep again until I checked to make sure he was okay.

Quietly, I slide out of bed, and put on my boots. I didn't even bother putting on my armor or hood, but I did grab a jacket. The nights were bitter cold. I tip-toed downstairs, avoiding all the creaky spots. I crept out the door, carefully shutting it behind me. I hurried up to the large house on top of the hill. The lights were still on. Odd.

I got to the doorstep and paused. Should I knock? Bitting my lip and taking a breath, I opened the door, just a crack. Then a bout a foot. It was enough for me to sliced through, so I did. "Astrid?" I jumped. It was just Valka.

"Oh Valka... I'm sorry. I was just looking for um Hiccup. I'm sorry to Uh... bother you. I-"

"Oh Astrid dear, it's okay come on in." I smiled and nodded. The fire crackled in the silence.

"Couldn't sleep?" I nodded. "I um had a dream... about the battle and I thought that..." Valka nodded and put a hand on my shoulders. She understood.

"Come sit. We can talk about it if you want." I smiled softly.

"I'd like that." She smiled back and sat at the table. I sat across from her. We sat in silence for minute, not sure what to say. Then she spoke.

"You thought you lost Hiccup?" I nodded.

"I came to check on him. I know he's alright, but..." I trailed off. Valka put a hand on mine. She nodded.

"I know. I check on him too. It doesn't feel real that I'm here with him." I nodded. Then she chuckled.

"What?" I said cocking my head. I didn't think this was funny.

"Oh. Sorry dear. I saw, I saw your necklace. It's uh..." I looked down at the pendant. I hadn't tucked it back under my shirt.

"Your betrothal gift from Stoick?" She nodded. "I was so surprised when I got it. I almost cried." She spoke fondly. I smiled, but felt a prick in my heart for her. I couldn't think what would happen if I lost Hiccup.

"H-he gave it to you?" I nodded. I watched her eyes light up. "That day, he had gotten trapped in a cave, and I couldn't find him. I panicked and well, I thought I had lost him. Finally we got him and Snotlout out. Then he gave it to me. But I didn't get anything for him. I didn't know what to get. Even afterwards I searched. For a couple months even. I still didn't find anything." She smiled and chuckled.

"When did you guys get together? If, of course you don't mind my asking." I smiled again.

"Not at all. We were on the edge, and well I got blinded from a storm. We then went out to find the dragons who got spooked. We ran into this dragon, who was trying to attack us and I wanted to help, but Hiccup wouldn't let me." I rolled my eyes and Valka covered her mouth to hold her laughter.

"I was upset and Hiccup told me about how important I was, and how no matter what there would always be a Hiccup and Astrid." I realized as I spoke, how much it really meant. We would always be together, and I would do anything in my power to keep it that way.

"Anyway, he was about to kiss me and the dragon attacked. We ended up training the dragon and Gothi helped me gain my site back. Then that night, Hiccup and I... kissed." Valka smiled. "I knew then that I loved him." She gave a little happy gasp at that statement. I chuckled.

"He really does adore you." She said. I looked up at her.

"The day after the whole... you know, that first night, he paced his room thinking about you. Kept wanting to find you. I told him you were fine, but he wouldn't believe me." I smiled.

"Just like you tonight." I nodded.

"Valka? Why are you down here in the middle of the night?" She looked at me and sighed. "It's hard. The adjustment to sleeping in anew place, yet it's so fimiliar. And to have Hiccup back in my life and to have lost..." I nodded. "Right after you got him back?" She nodded her eyes filling with tears. "I know." I answered. I guess I really didn't know. Personally anyway, but I felt like I did. It was hard to explain. I smiled softly and she smiled back.

That's when I heard a fimiliar step. Click. Step. Click.

"Mom? What are -... Astrid? What are you doing here?" Hiccup asked in the middle of a yawn. He was sleeping. That was a good thing. "Oh Hiccup. Astrid just came to check on you." I glanced at Valka then back at Hiccup. I nodded.

"Oh? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. Everything's fine now." I stood up and walked over to him. I suddenly felt the urge to feel his arms around me. With a second thought, I hugged him tightly. He looked like he needed one. It took him a second to process what was happening, but slowly wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. We gently pulled apart, but still held onto one another.

"I really needed that." He whispered. I smiled a little sadly at him. My heart hurt for what he was going through. Valka stood up.

"I'm going to head to bed. I will let you to talk." She patted my shoulder then headed upstairs. Hiccup turned back to me with a concerned look. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I uh, had a dream and I-I thought I lost you... I had to check on you." He smiled softly.

"You don't sleep well either?"

"Yeah. I almost feel bad when I go to sleep. Like I should be doing something other than sleeping." He nodded. He looked at me and intertwined our fingers. He gripped my hand firmly. He looked away for a second almost nervously. "D-do you... maybe want to-" I nodded and pulled him towards the stair. He followed me up as into his dimly lit bedroom. It was a bit messy, but I didn't care. I kicked off my boots and slid into bed, under the thick wool blankets with him. Hiccup wrapped an arm around me and I laid my head on his shoulder.

"You're wearing it." He whispered.

"I never take it off. It's too important." He pulled me closer and with that, my eyelids grew heavy and a light snore from Hiccup started. My eyes then shut. _'I'm going to sleep better tonight,'_ was my last thought.

* * *

 **Yay! I finished! I really loved this idea! I think this was one my favorites to write. It's super cute. Just a bunch of Valka/Astrid bonding! Anyway until next time,**

 **-Daisy**


	5. Sweet dreams

**Hi! Here's another chapter! I wasn't really sure what to do for this one. (I hope it turns out okay) Let me know what you think, and as always, please send me some requests. Thanks!**

 **Guest- Could you do a sleep-deprived Hiccup or Astrid, preferably Hiccup, and Astrid has to comfort him and keep him same around the rest of the group?**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Sweet dreams**

 **Astrid's P.O.V**

The stars twinkled above me, almost in a mocking way. They had no worries. No stress, and no Hiccup's to worry about. I was losing sleep because of it. It was the fourth night that I was sitting out here, my feet dangling, thinking about Krogan. And Hiccup. Especially Hiccup.

He was exhausted. Everyone could see it. He had too many sleepless nights and too many crazy days. I was tired too, but I worried about him. The lights in his hut were off, but I wasn't stupid. He was in there by the candle light, working. Planning. Thinking. It was all to much, even for him.

After a few more minutes and an irritated sigh, I got up deciding that I had had enough. I knocked on his hut door. No response. I could hear a gently grumble from Toothless, but that was it. I knocked again. Finally the door swung open. Hiccup was there. Beyond tired and a little disgruntled.

"Hiccup?" I waited for his delayed response.

"Oh... hi Astrid. What are you doing here?" He didn't motion for me to come in.

"Hiccup... can we, Uh talk?" He looked at me for a moment, clearly trying to process what I was saying. He nodded nervously. I walked into his hut, pulling his hand with me and made him sit down.

"Hiccup. I'm worried about you. You're exhausted. You clearly haven't slept in days, maybe even in a couple weeks and you're starting to fall behind."

"W-what? No I'm not."

"Yes you are!" He furrowed his brow angrily.

"I don't know what you're talking about Astrid, but I'm fine! And I was sleeping before you came and then you woke me up!" He stood up, ready to stomp off. Hiccup had never yelled at me like that. I wondered if others could hear. He had said it pretty loudly. I stomped my foot and turned my back to him, before walking out the door.

As as soon as he slammed his door behind me, I sat down with a huff. I felt like crying. And punching him. Instead of making myself fell better by checking on him, I now felt worse. I hurried back to my hut and sat down on the floor with Stormfly. She curled her body around me, like she was shielding me from all my worries. I wished she could.

* * *

 **The next day...**

I woke with a start, as the twins gave their early news reports. Stormfly was still next to me, apparently woken from the noise as well. "It's okay girl. It's just the twins." She settled down again, closing her eyes.

I got up, not even messing with my hair or putting my armor on. I left my hut, still upset about last night. The walk to the clubhouse was long and quiet. Normally Hiccup and I walked up together for breakfast. Not today.

I walked into the entrance, to Snotlout and Fishlegs eating some bread and jam, and playing a game of cards. The twins, were grilling fish, and Tuffnut was covering it in salt. I rolled my eyes. "Oh! Hey Astrid? Where's Hiccup?" I groaned.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Somebody's having relationship problems." I heard Snotlout whisper. I whipped around.

"You shut your mouth, Jorganson!" My sudden outburst scared him, and I smirked at his fearful expression.

Then Hiccup walked in. He was disorganized and looked like as if he fell down a mountain. "Whoa! What happened to you?" Tuffnut exclaimed, while Ruffnut tried to hold in her laugh.

"I'm fine!" Hiccup spat. He didn't even look at me. I could feel my hands clench into fists. I then smiled sweetly.

"Good morning Hiccup." I said this as innocent as possible. The others looked at me, as if I had been hit in the head with a bludgeon. "Astrid?" Hiccup asked. He looked annoyed.

"Oh just fine." I said sweetly, before glaring at him and walking out the door. Everything was most certainly not fine.

* * *

I had spent all day chucking my axe at trees in the woods. I felt a little better by the time dinner came. I made my way back to the clubhouse as the sun started to set over the horizon. Everyone was inside eating and listening to Tuffnut's joke. They laughed. The one smiling face I didn't see was Hiccup. His whole seat was empty.

"Where's Hiccup?" Snotlout shrugged.

"After the little thing this morning, you put him in a bad mood! He constantly was barking orders and yelling at us!" The twins nodded in agreement. "We weren't even allowed to use our boar pit!"

"They do have a point. Hiccup was angry. All day. But then he decided to go on a patrol mission on the outskirts of our borders." Fishlegs answered with a mouthful of lamb. Oh no! I quickly became panicked. Hiccup hadn't slept in a long while. He was by himself, without much of a thought process. I had to find him.

I bolted out the door and whistled to Stormfly. I took off as quickly as possible and flew al around the island, then the sea stacks in our waters, then the open ocean. It was starting to get dark.

"Come on girl! We need to find them." She moved faster, sniffing the air for their scent. Nothing. Until she suddenly squawked and speed forward to a small island. She landed and I jumped off and quickly searched around for any sign of Toothless.

Thats when I heard a groan. Toothless. I rushed over int the direction of the noise, until I found a dazed Toothless, who looked like he had crashed from the sky. That was because he had.

"Toothless! Oh gods! What happened?" The dragon grumbled in response. "Where's Hiccup?" Stormfly sniffed the air until she caught a scent. She bolted through the woods. "Come on Toothless!" I shouted climbing onto his back and chasing after Stormfly.

Finally, Stormfly found him. He was unconscious. That's when I saw the netting caught on him. He had been shot out of the sky by dragon hunters. And because he wasn't his normal self, he had been caught. "Hiccup? Oh Thor! Hiccup!" He groaned and turned to face me. "Astrid? You're here..." He said as his voice trailed off. "Yeah... yes I am, and we're going home." He nodded as I slowly tried to pick him up. It was hard. So with Stormfly's help I got me and him on Toothless and quickly flew home to the edge.

* * *

 **Later that night...**

I stayed with Hiccup all night. I had too, I was too afraid to leave. Gently I took his hand and gave it a small squeeze. Slowly and softly he squeezed back. I let my breath go, not realizing that I was holding it. Carefully he opened his eyes.

"Astrid?" I looked at him.

"Yeah. It's me. Your going to be fine."

"I'm sorry." Was the first thing that popped out. I looked at him confused.

"For what?"

"For acting like a muttonhead. I was tired and I-"

"Hiccup, it's okay. As long as you're safe."

"Thanks Astrid." I smiled and pulled the blanket up to his chin.

"Get some sleep." I said as I stood, kissed his forehead and left his hut.

* * *

 **That's the chapter! This was hard to write! That's why I took so long, sorry! I kinda thought that hiccup would get easily angry and upset. Idk why. Anyway until next time,**

 **-Daisy**


	6. Battle Axe

**Heyyyyyyyyy! I know it's been forever, but I'm back! So as you may already know, SEASON 6 OF RTTE IS COMING FEBRUARY 16! I'm screaming with excitement because I don't know about you all, but I want Trader Johann gone! Anyway, I've decided to give you some good old Hiccstrid. I am going to write a one-shot every few day until the release of season 6. I will then binge watch and give you all the Hiccstrid news! Whoot! Whoot! Anyway, please send me reviews and requests. Thanks! And as always, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Battle Axes**

"Snotlout! Where are you, you mutton head?! I'm going to kill you!" Astrid stormed into the clubhouse holding a sword. Hiccup, at the time had been sitting at the table drawing. He had been sketching... yes, a picture of Astrid. His lovesick expression changed as the young Viking woman made her entrance very clear.

"Ugh! Snotlout?!" Her hands were on her hips, her sword hanging loosely in her right hand. The other was clenched into a tight fist.

"Astrid? What happened?" He asked this calmly, shutting his sketch book quickly though, so Astrid wouldn't see that he had been drawing her. He looked at her waiting for her response. She seemed so angry though, that she could not form the words to properly explain without exploding.

"H-he took my axe! Again! And if he's going to use it for cleaning the crap underneath his dragons claws then I'm going to tear him apart!" She turned on her heel and stomped towards the exit. Hiccup, suddenly worried for Snotlout's life jumped in front of her.

"Woah woah woah! Wait just a minute. Astrid! Relax. I'm sure he didn't take it. We'll find it, but for now just calm down." She was about to retort and maybe shove Hiccup to the side, when he rested his hand on both her shoulders. She stopped.

Astrid couldn't help but relax when he did that. He looked at her with those big green eyes. They were filled with love and worry. Those eyes. Those eyes told her everything. He was hiding something.

"Hiccup?... do you know where my axe is?" She said this in a quiet anger. Panic took over for a second as he stuttered to speak.

"I-I Uh... no. No I have not seen it. But I'm sure it's around here." He looked at her reassuringly. She didn't buy it. Astrid gave a small smile and put down her sword.

"Alright then. I will keep looking for it. Thanks." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and left the club house. Hiccup watched her jump off the edge and land flawlessly on Stormfly, who shot off to the training arena.

Toothless came up behind Hiccup and nudged him. Toothless knew. He cocked his head at his rider, wondering why he had lied. Lying was bad. Even a dragon knew this.

"I know bud. I shouldn't have lied to her, but I need to but a little more time, just so I can get the finishing touches on it. It's a good lie I swear."

Toothless grumbled in disagreement and nudged his rider again.

"Thanks you for voicing your disappointment, but I had to get the size right. And I wanted to melt the old metal into the knew one. That axe is really important to her. But she won't let it go even though it's rusted and the leather handle has worn off. Come on grumpy, let's go work on that axe."

 **...**

Hiccup looked over the axe drawings laying on his desk. He then looked back at the finished product. He was impressed with himself. The axe was larger than the old one, and had a Gronkle iron blade, mixed with the metal side from the first one.

The blade was clean, shiny and sharp. One good throw and it could cut a tree in half. That wasn't all though. The axe had a thin Nordic design carved up the side of the blade where it was attached to the wooden handle. The handle was then weaved with yak hid and dyed a brownish red. At the other end of the handle, wool was first wrapped thinly around the wood to create comfort when using the axe. It was then wrapped with leather over it. On the leather was Astrid's initials. And finally, the masterpiece.

Carved into the blade, was the Nadder symbol and in the eye of the dragon was... nothing. Hiccup still needed the last piece. He needed a small rock. Turquoise to be exact. He had yet to find the rare stone, but was determined to find it.

He had picked that particular stone because it wasn't "girly" and it matched Astrid's eyes. Those eyes. Gods. He could look at them all day. The way they lit up when she was excited. The amount of focus and emotion hidden in them. The way they reflected the moonlight. To him, it was breathtaking. _She_ was breathtaking. Everything about her made his heart flutter. Hiccup was lovesick. No doubt.

 **...**

By the end of the day Hiccup was finally done. He had just about looked at every trading chart he could find. None had a history for selling turquoise, but one. He wouldn't let the axe be done without it. So he had set off to a small tradin network, paid a fortune for it and melted it into the axe. With a tired groan Hiccup left his hut and headed to the club house for dinner. He'd have to see Astrid. He'd haves to hear her threaten everybody for something he did. But it was done. He couldn't wait to give it to her.

"Hey gang." Hiccup said causally as he sat down and helped himself to all the food sitting out on the table. Everyone was being quiet. Odd. Snotlout chewed with his mouth closed and glaring at the twins every now and again. Fishlegs was reading and the twins, were silent. Something wasn't right. The fact that Astrid was missing, made everything worse.

"Where's Astrid?" Hiccup started to worry. He shouldn't have, but when Astrid doesn't show up to dinner, something was normally wrong. Everyone shrugged but Snotlout.

"Snotlout... do you know where Astrid is?" He nodded.

"Well... where?"

"I'm not allowed to tell you." Hiccup rolled his eyes. He had had enough of this.

"Seriously! Where is she!?" Snotlout looked at him.

"Okay! I'll tell you!... but don't tell her. She'll kill me." Hiccup nodded and motioned him to go on.

"She went to her sea stack, out north."

"Sea stack?" Everyone nodded.

"How does everybody know about this but me?" Fishlegs spoke next.

"Its her place to get away. I accidentally came across her one day. It then just kinda spread around. Astrid told all of us that she didn't want you to know."

"What? Why?"

"I don't know." Hiccup sighed and turned around quickly. He whistled for Toothless and climbed on.

"I'm going to find her."

He took off into the night sky and flew north. Toothless raised his ears searching for any sign of Stormfly. Hiccup couldn't help but be riddled with worry and to be honest... a little bit of hurt.

Why didn't she tell him about her sea stack? Did she really need to get away from him often? Was he to much? Hiccup felt torn. He wasn't sure what to think of it. He knew Astrid loved him... but did she? She had never said that she had. Neither did he, but he thought it was very clear. He sighed conflicted.

Finally Toothless swerved to the left to a sea stack. On it sat Stormfly and Astrid. Toothless landed quietly, but was still heard by and excited Stormfly, who rushed to greet them. Astrid turned around.

"Hiccup?" For the first time in a while, Hiccup had no idea what to say or do. He just stood there looking like an idiot.

"Why are you here?" She didn't sound angry, more concerned.

"The gang told me I'd find you here." He sat down next to her, but she slid away a little. She tucked her knees to her chest and stared into the never ending darkness that was covered with faintly glistening stars. He looked at her. The two sat in silence for several minutes, before she spoke.

"W-why did you lie to me?" Astrid whispered. Hiccup felt the world crash on top of him. He thought Astrid would be fuming with anger when if she had found out it was him who took her axe. But she just sounded sad. It broke Hiccup's heart.

"I...I'm so sorry Astrid. I-"

"I thought we don't lie to each other. I really needed that axe Hiccup. I just wished you told me the truth earlier." Hiccup nodded.

"I know." He debated whether or not to give her the axe now. Right now, he needed answers.

"Astrid? Why didn't you tell me about this?" She sighed.

"I thought that maybe... you didn't always want me around. I just didn't want to be to much like I've seen some of the girls on Berk. I come here to think."

"Ast- you are never to much. You're my best friend." Toothless grunted in the back.

"Different type of friend Toothless." Astrid gave a small chuckle.

"I can't live most days without you. You're more than just my best friend." He paused. He then stood and walked over to Toothless's saddle bag. He pulled out the axe. Astrid stood and gasped as he handed her the axe.

"W-What's this?"

"Your new axe... I melted the old metal into the new one. Please don't be mad." She shook her head.

"Hiccup, I-... I don't have the words. I- it's beautiful. Y-you did this for me? Wh-why? And to think I just called you a lying thief." She didn't take the axe from his hands. She looked down at the ground ashamed of herself. Hiccup gently took her hands and placed the axe in them.

"Astrid, I did it because... because _I love you._ You are the most important person in my life, and frankly I can't do this without you. I-"

She cut him off by kissing him. It was a long kiss too. The whole world melted around them as they both forgot about all the troubles. Astrid dropped the axe and wrapped her arms around his neck as his arms went around her waist. The two held each other in the warm embrace and allowed themselves to relax. When they parted, Hiccup thought his heart would explode. He thought that nothing got better than this. Oh was he wrong.

"I love you too." He almost fainted on the spot. She loved him! He held her tightly against him and smiled down at her bright blue eyes, that reflected the constellations.

She looked up at his smiling face and those emerald eyes that told her everything she needed to know. He loved her.

Hiccup rested a hand on her cheek and she leaned into it. The chill night air, couldn't do anything from moving them. Cause together, they were one.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed! I also hope it wasn't too cheesy. Please tell me what you think and leave me lots of requests! Thanks! Until next time,**

 **-Daisy**


	7. This Is It Part 1

**Hello! Here's another one-shot! I may actually make this a two-shot, because this is going to be dark...and sad. Consider yourself warned. Anyway, please review and request! Enjoy! I'm going to go ahead and give this a T rating. I made this really dark and brutal. I'm sorry for any emotions that I may cause. I will end this happily.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: This Is It**

 **Astrid's P.O.V**

 _Freezing to death_

Cold. All I could feel was the cold hard stone that my weak body laid on. I looked up at the cold stone ceiling that dripped rain water from the down pour outside. My armor was gone, my pants ripped off to the knees and my shirt ripped at the stomach and sleeves.

 _Weakness_

Two weeks. I think. I've lost count. I haven't seen the sun. I've started counting other things. Bruises. Guards. Escape attempts. But now I counted the ways I could die. The list grew with everyday. Every interrogation. Every beating.

 _Starvation_

My stomach no longer gave little grumbles in hunger, but now just left a faint ache underneath the layers of cuts, burns, and bruises.

 _Infection_

My ankle throbbed. It was clearly sprained. It was red and swollen, causing me to collapse with pain if I put weight on it. It was the price to pay for repeating the same words with every question. "My name is Astrid. I am a dragon rider. I will tell you nothing more."

 _Bleed to death_

The large gash on my side hurt the most. It's been slowly bleeding for the last two days. It was my punishment for failing to answer questions once again.

My groan echoed the hallways as I tried to turn over. The chains covering my bloody hands scraped against the ground creating a small spark.

Footsteps. _'No. No not again. Please not again.'_ Two guards came to the cell door.

"You ready to give up brat?"

"Not on my life." I sneered back, trying my best to stand. I winced in pain. They laughed.

"Looks like it is on your life." They opened the door and dragged me down the hallway. I tried to pull and kick and elbow, but it was no use. With a rough shove, they threw me into a dimly lit room. I collapsed to the floor, my vision to disoriented from the multiple concussions that I probably had.

One of them forced me up, pinning my arms against a beam and tightly tying them. My breath felt heavy, as my chest heaved for air. My head pounded. My ankle screamed in pain as I did my best to stand. They wouldn't break me.

"Let's try again today shall we?" The sinister voice came from behind. Krogan. He went around and me in the front. He gently placed his hand underneath my chin and tilted my head up. I threw him a dirty glare.

"Now Astrid. We know that you are the key to taking down the riders. Why don't you tell us how?" I didn't say anything.

"Hmm. Let's go back. You and your partner in battle, Hiccup? He tells you all his plans, I assume. I'm sure he tells you everything. You are his best friend. And... his betrothed. My head shot up. _'How did he know? If that son of a half-troll, gods forsaken mutton head touched my Hiccup, I'd kill him. I'd watch him die a slow and agonizing death. If he-'_

"Ah. That got your attention. Tell us everything and I will let you go live out your days with your husband to be. Of course... I can't say the same for your friends... or your dragons, but at least you will be together. Love conquers all as they say."

My eyes narrowed and I clenched my hands into tight fists. He came closer.

"if you don't... I will find him... and force you to watch him die!" I shoved the painful vision to the back of my brain. His face was only inches from mine.

I stood up tall, my head held up, my chest out and my knees straight. I gathered a mixture of saliva and blood in my mouth... and spit on him.

He jumped back in surprise and wiped it from his eyes. I smirked. They weren't going to break me.

"Why you little-" I didn't hear the last words. I was out cold. The last feeling I had was a painful smack to the jaw. Then, I was gone.

 **...**

 _"Astrid? What are you doing here?" I stepped back from his hut entrance. It was freezing in the middle of the clear, starry night._

 _"I Uh... just had to check on you... I was uh-" I didn't finish as Hiccup pulled me in and closed the door. He nodded. He knew what I was going to say. He got the nightmares too. Ones where he's lost the war. Ones where he's lost me. He pulled me to his chest and wrapped his arms around me in a warm embrace. We stood there like that for a while, when questions suddenly rushed into my thoughts. I pulled away._

 _"Why are you up so late?"_

 _"Same reason." I nodded._

 _"Its all over now." We spoke at the same time. He chuckled._

 _"Want to play a game of cards? Get our minds off... well, you know." I nodded, taking his hand already pulling up the stairs. We sat on his bed and quietly played._

 _By the end of the game I was laying in his pillows and dozing with each turn. He chuckled slightly at me and leaned over me to push hair behind my ear. I smiled at him. He didn't move. With a swift movement I kissed him. He took a second to react, but once he did, he wrapped his hands around waist. My hands went up around his neck, and slowly he sunk down onto the bed._

 _We parted and laughed softly, our noses so close that they almost touched._

 _"Can we just stay here forever?" I whispered. He smiled and kissed the tip of nose._

 _"I wish." Hiccup wrapped his arms around me, and I did the same as I curled into his chest and he rested his chin on my head. I sighed contently. The warmth and love between the two of us at that moment was almost overwhelming. I wanted to stay ther forever. To wake up the next morning with him... that sounded wonderful._

 **...**

My head shrieked as I slowly opened my eyes. My face was warm. Blood. And what I realized was tears. The dream seemed so real. It was real.

It had happened the day before I was taken. It was the last I saw of Hiccup. Hiccup.

I couldn't take it anymore. The pain. All of it.i jumped to my feet. The gash my side reopening and my ankle collapsing. Tears poured out of my eyes stinging my cheeks and the burn across my face. I launched forward and screamed. I pounded the wall and cursed every swear word I knew. My body shook with pain and sobs. I screamed again. With my good leg, I kicked the wall.

The overbearing pressure on my ankle made me fall to the ground with a sharp thud. _'The fearless Astrid Hofferson doesn't cry!'_ Well I wasn't Astrid anymore. I was just a person dying in a moldy cell. They had broken me.

The tears were gone. Now it was just me and my thoughts. I could feel each sense go. First the taste of blood left my mouth, then the musty rotting smells left my nose. My breathing became delicate.

The feeling of the cold, hard ground left as a warm, welcoming sensation overcame me. If I had the strength, I would have smiled.

My vision slowly became dark until the world became an eternal night. Without a star visible in the night sky.

But Hiccup somehow appeared in the darkness. It wasn't real, I knew that. I tried to reach for him. I knew I couldn't. I tried to tell him the one thing I never did. _'I love you.'_ The world faded.

As my hearing went, I heard the oddly familiar sound of a plasma blast.

* * *

 **Okay... so that was the hardest one-shot I've by far have had to write. I stopped several times because my heart couldn't take it. I hope it turned out alright. The feels though! I will post another shot about this in a couple days. I didn't kill Astrid and there will be a happy ending. Please request and review, otherwise you are going to get a whole lot more of this angst, morbid stuff. Anyway, until next time,**

 **-Daisy**


	8. This Is It Part 2

**Heyo! Welcome to part 2 of This Is It. I promise it will have a happy ending. Thanks for all the advice and comments I've been getting! I really appreciate them. I hope I didn't rush the story to much. I am very busy these days and don't have a whole lot of time to write. Anyway, please leave me requests, I run out of ideas. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: This Is It Part 2**

 **Astrid's P.O.V**

Pain. That's all I felt. Pain and...and warmth. I snuggled under my blankets.

Wait...

Blankets? No! This was a dream. I was dreaming. That meant that when I woke up, I'd be laying on the cold hard ground, slowly freezing, starving, and bleeding to death. I didn't want to wake up if this was a dream. I didn't want to wake up at all. I was dead...

But I'm not. I felt every sense leave. I had died. Right? I had lost hope. I _wanted_ to die. It was all to much. And if I woke up then I would suffer another day of endless pain. Without Hiccup. I knew I was going to feel guilty about dying. Hiccup would be broken.

But I couldn't do it. I couldn't be the fighter I thought I was. The fighter he thought I was. But I saved him. I saved them all. I wouldn't give Krogan anything. I paid for it.

But I saved them. That was enough for me.

I squeezed my eyes shut. I wouldn't do it. I wasn't going to wake up. But the warm blankets in my dream got the best of me. It was all so real feeling. I cracked an eyelid.

My vision was blurred as I tried to scan the room. The light burned. I shut my eyes again and sighed. Breathing was hard.

It's all a dream. I couldn't do it. Not anymore. _'Oh for Thor sake! Please Odin take me now!'_ I wanted to cry. If I did then it would mean everything was real. No, I wanted to stay in this dream with the warm blankets.

 _"That dragon has a lot of fight in him."_

 _"He's not the only one."_

Hiccup's words rang through my head. It felt like an arrow to the chest. He thought I was strong. He thought wrong.

What I would do to hear Hiccup's voice again.

" _There will always be a Hiccup and Astrid. Always."_

Those words. That statement came shooting through me. There will always be a Hiccup and Astrid. Always... Always. If I wouldn't live for me, I'd live for him. I took a sharp breath. I had to live. I was going to live. Beat Viggo, and Krogan.

I was going to ride Stormfly again.

Throw Snotlout at a wall again.

Chuck an axe again.

Have girl talk with Heather again.

Kiss Hiccup again. I could feel my heart beat through my chest. No more dream. No more false hopes and reality of being in my hut back on the edge cozy in my bed. I clenched my fist. I stopped breathing for a second.

I had touched something. Not stone or chains. Skin. And not my dry cold hands. Soft, warm hands. And it wasn't a dream. It couldn't have been. Or was it? No! It was to real.

I had to know. With all my strength I opened my eyes.

Then I heard it. The most wonderful sound in the archipelago. Hiccup's voice.

"A-Astrid?" I tried to scream. I tried to tell him that I was here. That he had saved me! That... I loved him! All that came out was a pained groan.

"Hey it's okay. You need to stay still." Still? Why? I felt like I was on top of the world. I didn't listen. I tried to sit up. I needed to see my hut clearer. See Stormfly. The beautiful sun reflecting off the ocean. His hands left mine and gently pushed me back.

"Astrid. Please. You need to rest" I grunted in response. He shook his head. And for the first time in days my vision became clear. His soft face came into view. I tried to smile. Until I saw the tears in his eyes.

"... Hiccup? What's-" I spoke finally with a meek whisper. He wiped his eyes and leaned forward and hugged me. He was very cautious not to touch any bruises or cuts.

"I thought I lost you." He mumbled into my shoulder. I had never been so happy to feel another persons arms around me.

"But you didn't." I said slowly. He let go and nodded. He didn't say anything else. He just held my hand. And for now, that was okay.

I slowly let myself drift back into a peaceful sleep. The first one in a long time. If that was all a dream, then I was most certainly not ready to wake up.

 **One Week Later...**

Finally! I could leave the confinement's of my hut. Hiccup came to my side and helped me limp slowly out into the blinding sun. It was warm and welcoming. Everyone happily greeted me. I had seen them many times since I had officially woken up, but it felt different now. It felt normal.

Thats when I heard a cheerful chirp. Stormfly.

"Girl!" I laughed as she collided with me and nuzzled my chest. I hugged her tight. I wasn't about to lose her. I kissed her beak softly and squawked in excitement.

"That's my girl." I whispered. Everything was almost normal. Almost.

"Alright m'lady, where would you like to go?" I wanted the one place me and Hiccup could talk in peace. We had things that needed to be said.

"To the stables." He nodded and grinned know in exactly why I wanted to go there.

Once we were sitting, our feet dangling over the edge, I wasted no time.

"Hiccup, I-" I was cut off as Hiccup hugged me.

"I thought I lost you. We all did. Everyone was beginning to lose hope. They were ready to sail back to Berk to say we lost you. I wouldn't let them. I searched and searched until I found you." He paused.

"You were so beat up when I found you. Astrid... I-I saw you take your last breath. I thought I was too late." I took his hand in mine.

"I am so sorry you had to go through that. It's. It's all my fault." I shook my head and put my arms on his shoulders.

"Never. Say that. It was Krogans fault. They did it. You do everything you can to protect us. To protect me."

"But if I hadn't had my head in the clouds all day after waking up next to the girl I love, then this wouldn't have happened!" His eyes widened at what he said. I smiled.

"Hiccup. That night. The night, I almost died. I felt every part of me leave. Then I heard you. In my head. There will always be a Hiccup and Astrid. I couldn't die thinking that you would have to live without me. I couldn't die knowing I'd have to wait so long before we met again in Valhalla."

He stared at me with such a sadness, that it made my heart ache.

"You saved me. In more ways then you will ever know. And I love you for that." I had said it.

"Astrid I... I." I smirked.

"Just kiss me already." He grinned and pulled me to him, until our lips locked. It was the best feeling in the world. A week ago, I would've thought that I'd never get to kiss him again. But here I was, against all odds. I had won. They didn't break me. They couldn't. And they never would.

 **Years Later...**

 _"Poor, poor Astrid. I told you that we'd get the best of you." Krogan's evil chuckle_ _echoed around the room making me feel even more trapped._

 _Everything hurt. My ankle couldn't take it anymore. It felt like it was going to explode. I was dying. And I was useless. Hopeless. Lifeless._

 _He leaned close to me and smirked. "Why don't you tell us where the dragon eye lens are. Otherwise you will be punished."_

 _I stood up tall and smirked back. "There's nothing you could that you haven't done already. You won't win. No way. Sorry, but you've already lost Krogan."_

 _"Oh have I now?" Suddenly he shoved Hiccup into the room._

 _"Hiccup?!" He pulled out a dagger._

 _"No!" I screamed. "Please gods no!"_

 _I paused. I wasn't about to let Hiccup die._

 _"I...I'll tell you everything!" Krogan didn't drop the knife but motioned me to go on. I told him everything._

 _"Well done Astrid. I knew you had it in you." He grinned and jabbed the dagger into Hiccup's heart._

 _"NOOOO!" I screamed and kicked as I watched the man I loved crumble to the floor._

 _"No!"_

I shot up breathing hard. I was in bed. It was dark. I jumped out of bed and lit a candle. I hated the dark. It reminded me of that cell.

"Astrid? Babe you okay?" Hiccup mumbled and he groggily sat up. I nodded.

"Just a... just a nightmare." He opened his arms and I crawled back into bed with him.

"I'm okay now." I whispered. I really wasn't but after all these years, I should have been.

"Same one?" I nodded. He kissed my temple and laid back down with me.

"Come on Astrid. Sleep three more hours. We don't have to get up until dawn, or whenever the dragons come barging into the room to go flying."

I chuckled.

"Or Snotlout with the daily complaints." I kissed Hiccup lightly on the lips and snuggled under my warm blankets. They didn't break me. And they never will. I had thought it was over, but it wasn't. There will always be a Hiccup and Astrid. Nothing and nobody could ever break that.

* * *

 **That was rough! Please send me some requests! Thanks and I hope you enjoyed. I got a comment saying how Astrid should have some PTSD and I totally agreed. While I have never lived with somebody who has had it (Other than my dog) I really don't know how it can affect people. So I hope I pulled it off alright. Thanks again! Until next time,**

 **-Daisy**


	9. Snow Storm Stories

**Hello! Welcome! Here's another story. So this one-shot takes place after the events of httyd 2. Enjoy:D This was a one-shot on my HTTYD One-Shots Story, but I edited it and moved to here. This isn't during the RTTE timeline, but it plays an important role, so without further adieu...**

 **Summary: When a huge snow storm hits Berk, everyone must take shelter in the great hall, including Hiccup , Astrid, and their newborn baby girl.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Snow Storm Stories**

Snow and wind pounded the giant doors of the great hall as a large clump of people were shuffling inside with their dragons, children and and as much supplies as they could carry. For the people that were already inside, it was a mess of finding an area for their family to occupy. While most of the dragons were cozy in the stables, two of them where by their riders sides.

Toothless stretched as he got up from his place by the fire and trotted over to Hiccup as he helped and an older couple settle in, while directing orders at the twins and Snotlout to go help the others. Hiccup broke away for a second, pinching the bridge of his nose with exhaustion and frustration. It had been three hours since the blizzard are made landfall on Berk and already he was beyond tired.

He watched his village slowly make way into the great hall to settle in for the weekend. He glanced over to see his wife barking orders at the Berk guard, while holding their five month old baby girl Hilde.

Astrid was snapping at Eret, yelling at him about something, but what she was yelling at him about, Hiccup wasn't sure. All at the same time, Astrid was directing people to empty spaces to make camp, and rocking their baby girl to sleep.

He smiled at his girls. He thought that he must've been the luckiest man in the world. Hiccup, making sure villagers were settling in alright, walked over to Astrid. and gently took the giggling baby out of her arms and kissed her on the head.

"Hey pumpkin. How's daddy's favorite little girl?" The baby stared at him and smiled as she reached out with her chubby little fingers and pulled his nose. With a soft chuckle, he kissed his daughters forehead once more before turning back Astrid who was done with her yelling.

"How is everything?" Astrid asked, adjusting her shoulder armor.

"Everyone is coming in okay, and it looks like we have enough supplies to hold everyone for a week or so, but I don't expect the storm to last that long. Are the two of you okay?"

"Beyond tired! Someone kept me up last night." Astrid said smiling at Hilde. Hilde giggled, almost as if she knew what she had done.

"Everyone is almost in and I can handle everything else. You and Hilde should get some rest. You look like you need it."

"I'm a new mother Hiccup, of course I need it. But I can't leave to do all the wo-"

"As chief of Berk I order you to go to bed!" Hiccup ordered, trying to act all chiefly. Astrid shot him a glare.

"As general of Berk and your wife, I suggest you don't do that or else you might lose your other leg."

Hiccup and Astrid shared a laugh, something they hadn't had time to do in the last couple of days. "All right, all right, I will rest for a little while!" She laughed as Hiccup tickled her side making her hit him with Hilde still in her other arm. Hiccup gave her a quick kiss on the lips and smiled.

Astrid turned and walked over to where Stormfly was sleeping and sat down next to her so the sleepy dragon could curl around her. She whispered to Hilde for a minute, when a little girl of the age of five peeked from behind a table and slowly came over with a curious smile. Astrid looked over at the young girl and smiled.

"Can I see your baby?" The little girl asked shyly.

"Of course, come here." Astrid said watching as the little girl moved closer to see Hilde. She gasped and giggled softly as she gazed at the babies smile. "She's so cute!"

"Thank you. What's your name?" Astrid beamed, looking down at the green eyed, bright red haired girl.

"Angie. I'm five years old!" She exclaimed holding up five fingers.

"Oh my godness you look like you're ten!" Astrid chuckled going along with the girls excitement about her age. Stormfly chirped as Angie crawled closer and patted the Nadder's nose.

"Pretty dragon."

"This is Stormfly. She's my Nadder."

"Wow! I want a Nadder when I'm big." Angie said, her face twisting in concentration as she tried to braid her hair.

"Want me to help?" Astrid chuckled at Angie's struggle. Her eyes widened.

"You will do my hair? Just like yours please!" The girl said bouncing next to Astrid. Astrid ran her fingers through Angie's hair, braiding into a similar version to her own style. The girl giggled. ' _One day, I will braid Hilde's wild hair. One day, I will teach her how to throw an axe and Hiccup will teach her to fly a dragon, and prepare for being Chieftess.'_

"I'm going to be a brave sheild maiden with a Nadder like you someday! All on my own! No parents and no boys!" Angie's voice brought Astrid out of her daydream. Angie giggled again, sticking her tongue out at the word boys.

"Don't always say that. Sometimes you meet the right boy." Astrid laughed as the girl looked at her with confusion.

"Did you?" Angie asked with a curious smile. Astrid nodded and glanced at Hiccup. Angie caught her glance and looked at the Chief.

"Are you married to the chief?" The little girl asked, tiliting her head as she asked. She gave a little smile, a missing tooth showing as she did so.

"Yes I am." Astrid said proudly.

"Really? Did you and the chief go on adventures?" Astrid nodded. Angie's eyes widened with excitement.

"Wow! Can you tell me a story about your adventures!?"

Astrid thought for a moment before answering. "How about this. How about you go get all your friends and kids your age and I will tell everyone a story. Sound okay?"

Angie jumped up nodding and ran off for a few moments, before returning with about eleven other kids her age. They all looked tired and sick of being in the great hall. Astrid couldn't disagree with all sat down with their blankets and pillows giggling and talking excitedly about the story.

"All right settle down, or else I won't tell the story." Immediately the children quieted and waited for her to began. Astrid paused for a moment, trying to think of a story that everyone would like. She smiled. She had the perfect one.

 _" One day about three years ago, the chief, me and the rest of the riders were out on our island, dragons edge. It was a dark and gloomy day and storms could be seen in the distance, but Hiccup and I were to busy to notice because we training the large and dangerous dragon, the triple-strike!"_

The kids gasped and suddenly started asking a million questions about the dragon. "Hold on there. Let me finish the story first." Astrid said shushing them.

 _"We were not making much progress when Fishlegs came and told us that there were BIG storms heading our way. Quickly we put all the dragons in the stables and took cover in the clubhouse. Although we couldn't remember if the stable door was locked, so I made the dangerous decision to go out in the rain to make sure it was locked._

 _However, when I got to the stables, I was stopped abruptly when lightning struck the roof of the building causing all the dragons inside to freak out. I rushed in to help, and as quickly as I could I opened all the stable doors and let out all the dragons. I went to let the last one out, when debris fell trapping two of the dragons. I ran over and helped them out, but while I was running towards the door, lightning struck the ground in front of me and flew backwards and got knocked out!"_

"What happened next?! Were you okay? Where was Hiccup?" The children all spoke at once. "Just listen and you'll find out." Astrid said shushing them once more. She looked around to notice that more kids, most of them older had come over to listen to her story. They were all bored with being inside, and Astrid's story was the most interesting thing of the day. It made her smile and take a breath to continue.

 **...**

 _"And then with another click of Stormfly's spines the triple-strike let me touch his nose, telling me that he trusted me. I had trained him!"_

Little kids made an 'o' shape with their mouths in excitement.

 _"After that we flew back to the edge, Gothi fixed me up and gave me medicine to let me see again. That evening everyone was training the triple-strike, teaching it how to listen to us with an invention that Hiccup made._

 _Hiccup and I however, were by the stables watching the sunset. We talked a little about what happened, and then... we kissed."_

The children all gasped the girls giggling and saying 'awww' while the little boys made stuck their tongues out in disgust. Astrid chuckled and glanced at their baby sleeping soundly in her arms. ' _If we hadn't kissed that day, I may have never had this beautiful life with Hiccup or my baby girl.'_

"And that's the end."

The kids grunted in disapproval of the story ending. They wanted another one.

Astrid looked around as all the little kids giggled and talked softly as they laid down and settled in for the night. She also noticed that many adults had gathered around and listened to the story and were now smiling softly at her and Hilde.

Astrid blushed slightly when she suddenly felt Hiccup's hand on her shoulder as he sat down next to her. He didn't say anything although by his facial expressions he had heard at least the ending of the story.

"Telling the story of how we got together Uh?"

"Yeah. I needed a story with adventure, cliffhangers and romance... and this is what I came up with."

Hiccup chuckled has he wrapped his arms around Astrid and Hilde. Astrid laid her head on his shoulder and together the three of them fell into a soft sleep.

* * *

 **Hope it was okay! I got some requests and I am going to go write them right now! Let me know what you thought! Until next time,**

 **-Daisy**


	10. Almost Too Late

**Hi everyone! Here is another one-shot! Yayyyyyyyyy! This is a request, and when I saw it, it honestly made me very sad, but it was a great idea, so I decided that I had to do it!**

 **This takes place during Buffalord Soldier in season 3. Thank you Hiccstrid77 (Guest)**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Almost Too Late**

 **Hiccup's P.O.V**

Fear. I wasn't afraid of many things. Most things I didn't know I was afraid of until they came up. Losing to Viggo was a fear. I didn't know I wasn't afraid of this until this cold war between the hunters and the riders had become so serious.

Astrid. Losing my best friend was a fear I didn't know I had until I came so close to losing her. Again this fear filled my chest as I watched Hookfang and Stormfly come flying towards the island. Stormfly was gliding slowly as a lifeless Astrid rested on her back.

With a thud, The two dragons landed onto the little island that the Buffalord, the dragon that was going to save Astrid's life, occupied. Astrid slid off and into my arms. She groaned. Seeing her in this kind of pain killed me. I could barely stand to see her like this. I couldn't imagine what it be like if I lost her.

"Shh. Just rest. We're going to beat this."

She groaned. I felt my heart melt. Seeing my-... seeing Astrid like this, weak and dying, it killed me. She's face was pale with dark circles under her squinting eyes. Her forehead was burning hot, yet her fingers were ice cold. She shivered.

"I promise you Astrid. You just have to keep fighting, and hold on." She closed her eyes and leaned her head back as I carried her to a soft patch of grass and leaned her back on a rock. She gave another groan and inhaled sharply. I felt tears spring to my eyes. I couldn't lose her. We needed her. _I_ needed her.

I rested a hand on her shoulder. She nearly collapsed into it. Gods she was so weak. With the other hand, I held her hand tightly, so even through all the pain, maybe... maybe she would have some comfort.

"You need to stay with us... I can't imagine a world without you in it." It was true. She was too important. She was my best friend. My partner in battle. My voice of reason. We cared for each other... I cared for her. _'Oh gods... I loved her.'_

I mean, I always liked her, but I always put the team first. The matter at hand first. I didn't have the time to think about what I thought was a silly crush. And she certainly didn't like me back... right?

She gulped for air. I stood and reluctantly let go of her hand.

"Alright. We need to move quickly now!" I stepped towards the Buffalord when it was suddenly shot down.

"What? Ugh! No!" I shouted as Viggo and his men marched up the mountains to the shot down dragon. The twins and Snotlout took to the air, before they too, were shot down.

"Viggo! What are you doing?! Please we need that dragon to save her!"

"Oh my dear Hiccup. When will you learn? This dragon will elicit a considerable bounty on the open market."

"Please! You have no idea what you're doing!"

"Quite the contrary, I am well aware of my actions! My fishing boat was no place for you or your riders!"

My eyes widened with realization. My hands gripped Toothless's saddle so hard that they turned white.

"Wait a minute. Your fishingboat!? You did this!" I hissed. He chuckled.

"Supply and demand. I knew where to get the supply, now if only I could generate the demande." He rested his hands on his hips and laughed.

"Hiccup, Hiccup, Hiccup."

I glanced at Astrid. She was dying. Because of _him._

"You monster!" Fishlegs sneered. Viggo only grinned.

"What are we waiting for!? Let's kill him!" Snotlout shouted, getting his dragon back into the air.

"Ryker." Viggo said simply. Ryker pulled out his long, jagged sword.

"No!" I screamed. I would risk anything to save Astrid. I needed to save her. Viggo chuckled. With one swift motion and a sickening sound... the Buffalord was dead.

"Noooooo!" I felt my insides collapse. Viggo's sinister laugh rang in my ears as his men marched off with the Buffalord. He had won. Astrid was going to die. The next few seconds were a blur. Snotlout, the twins, and Fishlegs rushed about firing at Viggo and his men. But it wasn't going to be of use to us.

I flew down to Astrid. I took her hands in mine, in an attempt to keep them warm. She opened her beautiful blue eyes to me.

"Hiccup I-"

"Shh. It's okay. Keep fighting." I whispered. I didn't want her to give up on herself. I didn't want to give up. I couldn't help up but tear up.

"No. Y-you need to hear this. I know I don't have much longer." I felt like crying. I shook my head.

"All these years... you have been my best friend. You have shown me the world Hiccup Haddock, and for that... I love you... I know, I should've told you sooner."

She gulped for air as she finished her sentence. I broke. I let a tear roll down my cheek. A tear rolled down hers too.

"Astrid, I've loved you since before we were friends." She gave a weak smile and let her body relax. She was dying.

"No. No. No. Don't go! We have so much to do still! I can't live without you Astrid." A large bang occurred behind us as the fight raged on. She gave meek whisper and squeezed my hand.

"I couldn't imagine a world without you in it either." And with that, she closed her eyes and took her last breath. I mumbled no over and over. I pressed my forehead against hers.

"I love you. I love you. I love you. Please don't go. I need you." Tears rolled down my cheeks as I kissed her forehead. Her hands went limp in mine. Her chest no longer rose or fell. She was completely still. The whole world felt still, after it had collapsed.

"Hiccup! I got it!" Snotlout charged at me hold a cup. I lifted my head.

"I got the antidote. The Buffalord's saliva was still on his mouth! I got it mixed with the herbs!" He shoved the cup into my hands, but froze as he saw my tear stained face and Astrid's lifeless body. I put my head down. I had lost a member on out team. I had lost the girl I loved. I had lost all hope. Snotlout took the cup from me and opened Astrid's mouth, pouring the liquid down her throat. I watched him do this without words. I felt to broken to speak.

The others came back and gathered around, tears in their eyes. I held Astrid's lifeless hand...

"Astrid?!" I said completely shocked. Her chest suddenly came to life as she inhaled air again. Everyone cheered. She was alive. My Astrid was alive.

She struggled slightly to open her eyes. The color was already returning to her face. I couldn't help but chuckle a little. She was alive!

"Hiccup? She whispered. I rested my hand on her cheek and with a surge of courage, I kissed her. I had waited years for that kiss. Thought about that kiss for so many nights, and now it was happening. She smiled against my lips. She was going to be okay.

* * *

 **Hoped you liked it! Sorry it was so sad! I will try to do a happier one next! Thanks again for suggesting this! I hope it turned out how you liked it! I didn't want to kill Astrid. Until next time,**

 **-Daisy**


	11. Green Monster

**Heyo! Here's another one-shot from yours truly! I got a whole bunch of advice and requests, and I want to thank everyone for it! This story is also a request! I thought that we all needed a happier story, instead of all the dark, sad stuff that I've been throwing at you, although I see that a lot of you like it. I will write another sad chapter next, cause why not? Anyway, enjoy!**

 **hiccstridhumour: you should do a one shot during rtte season 5, where an old tribe is coming for a peace treaty and the chief's daughter starts flirting with Hiccup and starts insulting Astrid, and then Hiccup tells the girl to back off and defends Astrid - since they're dating and all now.**

 **Love the idea! I've seen this prompt often, but decided to do it anyway! Sorry for any clichés! Thanks!**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Green Monster**

 **Astrid's P.O.V**

"Hiccup? Hiccup?" I called for Hiccup as I searched his hut. He was nowhere to be seen. He had promised me that we would do some fighting in the arena, and now I couldn't find him. Typical. He was always busy inventing, flying, or training. I didn't mind it though. Except for when he had rescheduled his promise for the last week.

I understood that he was busy. We were all busy. But the matter of fact was, he was working himself too hard. He needed to spend time with his friends... and me. He needed to relax.

I marched out of his hut, and back out into the chilly fall air. Winter was on its way. The way the clouds got all gray and completely covered the sky, told me that the snow was coming. Hopefully that would mean less attacks from hunters. It was hard to sail, and fly for that matter, in all the snow and heavy winds.

I decided to walk down to the clubhouse and see what the others were doing. Playing maces and talons. Snotlout paced with a frustrated expression as his team mate (Tuffnut) made another bad move. Fishlegs and Ruffnut smirked as they watched their friend slowly lose the games.

Fishlegs slammed the piece onto the table and started laughing and hugging Ruffnut as Tuffnut sat in horror and shock that he had lost.

"Come on Tuff! You could've taken out half of their armada! Half!" Snotlout choked out, clearly embarrassed about the loss.

"Hey guys." I spoke, clearing my throat to get their attention.

"Oh hey Astrid! You want to play?" I shook my head.

"Not right now. I'm looking for Hiccup. Have your seen him?" Fishlegs shrugged. The twins were on the floor, rolling around, hitting each other in the head.

"I thought I saw him at the stables." Snotlout spoke. I nodded and hurried out of the room.

"I'll give you guys a heads up, if I come by the stables! I don't want to see any of that kissy crud!" Snotlout yelled as I jumped on Stormfly. I shot a glare at him. He put his hands up as if he was innocent.

"To the stables girl." Stormfly chirped and launched herself off into the sky. The cold air whipped past me, making me shiver a little. Luckily, it only took a minute to reach the stables.

I entered the stables to find Hiccup tinkering with Toothless's saddle.

"Afternoon m'lady. What can I do for you?" I stopped in front of him and tapped my foot on the wooden floor. I crossed my arms.

"You forgot." His head shot up. He knew exactly what he forgot.

"Oh... Sorry Ast. I got caught up. We can go now if you want."

"No, no. If you're busy that's fine." I said kneeling next to him handing him a small bolt for the saddle.

"I just want to make sure you're not wearing yourself into the ground. You need time to relax too, you know."

"Yeah, I know." He paused for a moment to twist in the bolt.

"I'm done with Toothless's saddle. We can go now." I looked at him.

"You're sure you're done?" He nodded and smiled, pulling me by the hand out the door. He were almost to the arena when a little terror landed on his shoulder. Hiccup pulled out the note, confused on what it might be about.

"Who's it from?"

"... My dad. He says a tribe is coming for some peace treaty, and he wants the riders home for it." I shrugged.

"Guess we're going home for the weekend."

"Yeah, I guess so. I'll go tell the others... oh but us... fighting in the arena... I-"

"Don't worry about it. This is more important. We can practice at Berk." He nodded and pecked me on the cheek, before running off the the club house to tell the rest of the gang. I put my hands on my hips and laughed.

 **...**

"Finally!" Snotlout exclaimed as Berk came into our view.

"Race you there!" Snotlout screamed as he sped away on Hookfang. We laughed. I pushed Stormfly faster as the rest of us raced to see who would reach the great hall first... of course Hiccup was the one to win.

I landed Stormfly gracefully and let her run off to play. I chuckled as she toppled Toothless and waited for him to tackle her back.

"I wonder where my dad is?" I shrugged, and right on cue, came the booming voice of Stoick the Vast.

"Hiccup! Astrid! I'm glad you guys could make it! The Chief has a younger daughter, about your age. I want you two to show her around, make her feel welcome. All that good stuff. Hiccup! I need you and Astrid meet them at the docks with me. As future chief and, well... Astrid as..."

Stoick trailed off. I laughed and Hiccup blushed.

"As future general of Berk!" I said proudly as a joke. Hiccup laughed and Stoick smiled. I didn't know if he knew that I was joking or not.

"Ah-ha. Keep that dream within reach lass. I wouldn't be surprised if you made it there." I chuckled. Our conversation was briefly stopped by an enormous, roaring sound of a horn.

"They're here. Well, we should go see them! Come on." Stoick made his way down to the docks, with me and Hiccup on his heels. The entire time I thought about this girl. What would she be like? A new friend? Good at combat? All warrior like? I hoped so.

I smiled a little nervously at Hiccup, who seemed to understand my thoughts. He gave me a reassuring smile and rested a hand on my shoulder.

I watched as ship after ship came rolling in, each with a matching green and silver sail. The ships were smaller compared to ours, but they still seemed to hold a lot of people.

"Ah-ha! Chief Rollo! My old friend!" Stoick boomed. I peeked around other Vikings to get a glimpse of a very large man. Not like Stoick large. More short and fat. I couldn't help but grin at the man as he did a jig and laughed with Stoick.

"Oh! This is my son, Hiccup! And this is Astrid Hofferson! One of my best and smartest warriors." I couldn't help but beam as Stoick introduced me as an important figure.

"Oi! Hello Hiccup!" He said going in to shake hands with Hiccup, only to pull him into a bone crushing hug. He caught my eye and put Hiccup down. I had shove my laugh down my throat, as Hiccup gasped for air.

"And the fair but fierce Astrid Hofferson." He said bowing to me and holding out his hand. I shook it and smiled. So far so good.

"And this is my daughter, Ingrid." He moved out of the way as a girl about my age seemed to appear out of nowhere. I had to admit, she was pretty. With long, wavy red hair that was half tied up in a bun and half falling to her chest in bright red curls. She had a hair piece made of some, probably expensive stone. Instead of armor, like I pictured her, she wore a light pink dress that came down to her ankles. She had a white fur vest over it and a light brown leather belt around her super skinny waist. Their were tiny carving into it. She flashed a perfect smile and came right up to Hiccup.

"Why hello... Hiccup was it? My father said you would be taking care of me." She giggled. Actually giggled! She didn't even look at me. She pretended that I didn't even exist. But, Hiccup of course, came to my rescue.

"Umm... yes. Me and Astrid will." She looked at me and for a split second, I could see her expression change from that stupid fake smile to a death stare. Not as good as mine, I might add.

"Oh... Hi Asstid was it?" She said with a little hint of laughter in her voice. If she was going to be like this, so would I.

"Astrid. Dragon rider and one of Berks finest warriors. You?" I sneered the last part out. I never boasted about who I was. Sure, I was proud of it, but I never bragged. Hiccup looked at me shocked for a second, then gave me the 'be nice look.'

"Princess Ingrid. Future queen of the western isles. But you know, it's not a big deal or anything." She giggled and wrapped herself around Hiccup's arm.

"Shall the _two of us_ be going now?" That snob. What the heck did she think she was doing?

Hiccup slowly pulled his arm away, trying to be nice. Typical.

"Sure. Astrid? You coming?" I realized that I was staring at her.

"Uh. It's okay. You two go ahead. I'll catch up. Meet me at the arena later to practice?" I asked resting a hand on Hiccup's shoulder before I left. Ingrid. gave me a cold stare.

"Definitely." He leaned slightly to kiss me on the cheek, but Ingrid pulled him away. I watched the two walk back up the docks. I was done. I couldn't have this brat, think that Hiccup was her for taking. I had to keep an eye on her.

 **Several Hours Later...**

I paced back and forth in the arena, my axe swinging at my side. Stormfly was wrestling with Hookfang while Snotlout was watching me pace.

"Man, Astrid. What's going on with you? You've been pacing for like an hour." I grunted.

"Hiccup was supposed to meet me here an hour ago! He's off with the princess, who's making goo-goo eyes at him and constantly holding his arm!"

Snotlout snorted. "What!?" I snapped.

"Looks like the green monster has you good."

"Monster! Oh Thor! Where!" Tuffnut shrieked, hiding behind his dragon. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not... jealous... I'm not jealous!" Snotlout looked at me. Fine. I was jealous.

"Fine. Maybe a little. But she has no right to just act like he's all hers!" Snotlout snorted again.

"Oh, out with it already!"

"I'm just thinking that if you don't want the totally hot, rich, proper princess to take your man away, why don't you keep them apart. Make sure she doesn't pull anything." Snotlout said this calmly, like he had been through this before. I sighed.

"I don't know. It could work." Snotlout nodded.

"Well, go. It's not going to get any better, with you just standing here." As much as it killed me to say it... he was right. I mumbled a Thanks to him and mounted Stormfly.

"Alright girl. Let's go find Hiccup!" Stormfly only needed the name, before she took off, knowing exactly what scent to search for.

 **...**

I stormed into the great hall with Stormfly on my heels as I headed over to a large table to where Hiccup and Ingrid sat. She was way to close to him. I could see him slowly inch away from her, but she'd just scoot closer again. Hiccup was trying to show her the book of dragons, but she was just staring at him.

I came up to the table and sat down across from them.

"Afternoon m'lady. And what do I owe the pleasure?" I couldn't help but smile a little and he looked at me with the goofy grin. Ingrid shot daggers at me.

"You forgot again." He slapped his forehead.

"I'm so sorry Ast. Ingrid insisted that we go see the beaches. But, I'm not doing anything now, so let's go!" He jumped up from his spot, startling miss kiss up and whistled for Toothless.

"Wait!" She exclaimed, with this fake innocence.

"Can I come too? I want to see this 'training.'" Hiccup shrugged. She smiled and climbed on Toothless. He grumbled in disagreement. At least Toothless was on my side. She hugged his waist and rested her head... she rested her damn head on his shoulder! I could've chucked my axe at her right then.

We were only mid way there when she started her bull crap again. She shivered in the cool fall air.

"Hiccup, I'm cold." She glanced at me with snicking smirk. Hiccup nodded and pulled a blanket from his saddle bag and gave it to her. She smiled and hugged to him again.

"Thanks!" She whispered snuggling against him slightly. I gripped Stormfly's saddle so hard that she squawked with worry from the tension.

The flight to the arena couldn't have been any longer feeling. But when we finally got there, I felt like I finally let go of my breath. Hiccup immediately grabbed his sword, igniting it and charged at me. I picked up my axe and slammed it into his sword.

"Gotcha!" He laughed and spun around on his heel, and swung again, but hitting my axe once more.

"Ugh! It like you're one step ahead of me!" I laughed.

"Hiccup you always pull the same moves."

"Oh really?" I nodded and jumped at him. He dodged me but turned around and charged. I got ready to block him, but at the last second, he slide underneath me, knocking my to the ground.

"Yay Hiccup!" Ingrid clapped and smiled. Hiccup leaned over me, getting closer to my face. I smirked. I then picked up my feet and pushed him the chest sending him back a few feet. I stood again and pointed my axe at his throat. I grinned.

"Alright. You win again." We laughed.

"Another round?" I asked, but before he could answer Ingrid pulled him by the arm.

"Hiccup has to show me the stables right?" Ingrid said, already leading him out. I clenched my fists.

"Astrid. Why don't you come this time."

"Umm... doesn't she have like peasant work to do or something?" Ingrid said looking at me as if I was a piece of dirt.

"Exuse me!?" I was done. I could feel the heat radiating off of me as I stomped towards her.

"Whoa. I Didn't mean to offend her, it's just that she isn't of our high standards. Our social class. That's how things work at home." She had saved herself with the last statement.

"Our social class? Yeah no, we do things differently on Berk." Hiccup said stepping away from her. She grinned. It was like she was plotting one evil plan after another.

"Well why don't you tell me all about Berk and dragons, on a flight on your dragon?" Hiccup sighed.

"Well. Sure. It's getting dark though. Let me just get Toothless." Hiccup left the arena to find his sleeping dragon. As soon as he was out of sight, her fake smiled turned to a glare.

"Let's get something straight you dirty peasant girl! You are of no standards to be with a high class like Hiccup, let alone talk to him. Just let the better people stick together. You are nothing but a angry, filthy, girl who thinks she can belong with the adults. But you know what? You should just go back to the boar pit, where you belong!" She sneered. That's it.

I picked her up by the shirt collar and pointed my axe at her throat.

"I'm gonna-"

"Astrid! What are you doing! Ingrid is our guest and you're scaring her!" Hiccup yelled. I dropped her. Suddenly that selfish smirk turned to fake tears.

"She just grabbed me and said she was going to kill me!" She sobbed burring her head in Hiccup's chest. I was so angry that I couldn't even form words.

"Astrid I can't believe you would do this. Come on Ingrid. Let's go for that flight."

"But- Ugh!" I didn't even know how to react. It was the whole Heather thing all over again.

"Okay!" She said, cheerfully bouncing up again. I was going to kill her.

 **The Next Day...**

I was so angry at both Ingrid and Hiccup that I didn't see or talk to either of them the next day. Instead I paced the empty great hall, still fuming from the night before.

How could Hiccup possibly believe the little brat and not his girlfriend!? I pulled out the betrothal girl he had gotten me. I always wore it under my shirt.

With it still in my hand I walked around the village. Many people waved and asked how I was. Some asked about the Berk Guard. Some asked about the edge. I politely answered all of them before clenching my jaw again and walking off. That's when I saw it.

"Hiccup! You're the most amazing dragon conquer in the world!" Ugh. Ingrid. I peered between the armory and another house, which was a darker ally. The two of them were in there. Great. I didn't mean to easdrop, but I was glad I did.

Hiccup was looking for spare parts in a box when she tugged him around, leaned in and... kissed him. I couldn't describe what I was feeling. I wanted to go in there and knock her out cold. I stood there staring like an idiot instead. Then I ran. I didn't need to see what happened after. I didn't care.

I needed a place to get my rage out and think. To the cove. The cove was a good place to think.

I still held the pendant as I walked. I crunched leaves under my feet as Stormfly stayed close by, but wandered looking for little animals to chase. I came to a rock formation, and wouldn't you know it, miss high class was sitting there making a daisy chain.

"Oh? It's you. Don't you have stables to muck out?" She sneered. She must have seen me. Guess she wasn't finished with me.

"You're like a stalker." She smiled at her comment.

"You listen here you little-" she jumped off the rock and ripped the pendant from my hand.

"Oh What's this? A necklace? It's nothing but a piece of garbage. I mean seriously? Who would this piece of junk to someone?" She grinned. "Only to someone who's less than dirt I guess."

"Give that back!" I jumped at her, almost tackling her to the ground.

"Oh woops!" She tossed the pendant in the air and I watched it land in a huge pit of mud and leaves.

"No!" I scrabbled over to the pit and searched frantically. She laughed and shoved me foreword. I hit the mud with a thud.

"Ingrid!? What do you think you're doing?!" Hiccup's furious voice rang through the trees. I stood up quickly as soon as I found my necklace.

"Oh Hiccup! I'm just putting her in her place. She attacked me again!" She fake cried, but he just pushed her aside. He helped get the dirt off me and looked me in the eye.

"Ugh! What are you doing?" Ingrid gave a disgusted look.

"I'm making sure my _girlfriend_ is okay! Why don't you just return back to the village! You've done enough!"

"What!? How dare you talk to a princess that way! I thought our kiss meant something! You did kiss me after all! I don't know how to get back and you have to take care of me!"

"Well I guess it's going to be a long walk then." I retorted. Hiccup chuckled. She glared at me and stormed off.

"You're both filthy peasants! My father will hear about this!" She spit out, so angry she couldn't for words. _'Who's the green monster now?'_ I couldn't help but chuckle at me little comment in my head.

"Thanks Hiccup. I-"

"Astrid! I didn't kiss her! I swear! She pulled me in and I shoved her back right away! I knew she was getting a little to close, and I'm so sorry, if I had paid more attention then this wouldn't have happened and to make it worse I forgot about practicing in the arena and-"

"Hiccup!" I cut him off from his rambling.

"I know. It's okay. I'm sorry for being so protective. It's partially my fault because-" He cut me off with a firm kiss.

"Its her fault. Not yours. I'm glad I have you." I smiled as he held my hands.

"When I gave you that..." he motioned to the pendant around my neck.

"I meant what I said. We'll be together forever. Nothing and nobody will ever put me between you. Okay?" I nodded.

"What are we going to do about her?"

"Oh I'm sure my father and hers will hear about it, and when Chief Rollo finds out what she tried to do to the hiers girlfriend, the finest warrior Berk has ever seen, he won't be to happy with her." I chuckled.

"I hope so."

"In the meantime m'lady, would you like to accompany me on an evening flight?" He said properly. I laughed.

"Sure. Come on." I tugged on his hand towards Toothless.

"Let's go." He kissed my cheek as he followed me on Toothless.

"And Astrid?"

"Hmm?"

"Tomorrow, I call for a rematch."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! This must be on est of my longest one-shots. Hope it was okay! I felt that the ending was a little rushed, but other than that, I felt that it turned out well. Let me know! Until next time,**

 **-Daisy**


	12. One Night With You

**Hi! Here is another one-shot, but before that I got some announcements to make.**

 **1\. I finished season 6 and it was awesome! Loved all the Hiccstrid!**

 **2\. These next one-shots have season 6 spoilers. You have been warned.**

 **3\. Okay so technically since they are not on the edge anymore, should I change the name of the title? Let me know.**

 **4\. If you follow The Chieftess, that will be done by the end of next week.**

 **5\. I have a new story that I may right that's kind of a magical AU. I will give you the details soon, if you want more info on that, please ask.**

 **6\. Thanks to everyone who has been reading and sending requests. While I write most requests, it may take me a while to get to them.**

 **Anyway here is the story. Set one day after the riders come home to Berk.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: One Night With You**

 **Astrid's P.O.V**

I sat up in bed, finally after tossing and turning for what felt like hours. I looked around my old room. It was familiar, yet so different. I preferred to be in my bed at the edge. It wasn't that I didn't want to be home. I was glad to be back on the island of Berk. Happy to be stress free. Happy to be with Hiccup and have a normal relationship. Although I guess I had that coming when I started courting him.

I gave a tired sigh. I was still exhausted from the battle with Johann, but for some reason, I couldn't sleep. Stormfly was in the corner humming softly as she slept. I envied her for being able to sleep so soundly. I stood, the floor underneath me creaking with each step.

I walked over to the large window and leaned against it, watching the silent Berk. At the edge, everyone was up, either talking and playing in the clubhouse, or Fishlegs up late reading. Or even Hiccup up working on his latest gizmo. The night terrors were even awake, patrolling the island, or wrestling loudly by the arena. I missed that.

Now I watch over the quiet, motionless Berk. Nobody was out. Everyone's doors were closed, with everyone sleeping peacefully once more, now that there was no fear of hunters coming to take our dragons. There was no light anywhere. Except for the tiny stars that glistened in the distance. Even the moon couldn't be seen. All of Berk was dark.

Except for one house. The large house that sat at the top of the hill, had the upstairs light shining bright in the eternal night. Hiccup's house. I got all giddy inside and let out a sigh of relief. I wasn't the only one up.

I pulled on my boots and slipped out of the house silently, hurrying through the empty streets and behind the chiefs house. Hiccup's hatch window was wide open.

"Hiccup!" I whisper screamed. His head suddenly popped out and as he gazed down at me, he smiled.

He waved over Toothless, who hung his tail over for me to grab. Toothless jerked forward, pulling me up into Hiccup's warm room.

"Hey." He whispered. I didn't say anything back. Instead I simply hugged him. He jumped a little in surprise, but quickly wrapped his arms around me and held me to him. I inhaled his scent of leather, and some other combinations that just made him smell like Hiccup.

"You Okay?" He whispered, pulling back slightly to look at me with worry. I nodded.

"I couldn't sleep. I don't know. I just... everything just feels weird. Like we all just came back and it's like life is just how we left it."

"I know. I'm not sure what to do with all my time now." I went over to his bed and sat.

"Yeah. I just don't want to forget the edge. It was to important. We made so many memories as a team. So much happened, and now... just like that... it's over."

"Its not over. Astrid, you're right. A lot did happen. But I'm glad it did. And I, glad we're back, because we can now start a new adventure." I nodded. He came and kneeled in front of me, giving my hands a gentle squeeze.

"We can go wherever we want from here. Make our decisions. Explore wherever we want. We don't have to be constantly worried about battle strategies and if we will the next day with everyone we care about still with us. Now... we can focus on us."

I smiled.

"I'd like that." He stood and leaned forward, our noses touching. I gave a little yawn.

"Somebody's more tired than they think. I smiled and leaned back onto his pillows. He chuckled softly and leaned back with me. I snuggled under his warm blankets and closed my eyes.

"I'm staying here forever." I mumbled.

"Astrid you know this is forbidden until we're married." Hiccup said sadly. I nodded.

"I know. You said to make our own decisions. This is my decision." He chuckled and laid down next to me wrapping his arms around my torso, protectively.

"While I love your decision, what if we get caught?"

"Then we won't." I laughed as he leaned forward and kissed me.

"I love you Astrid Hofferson. And I cannot wait to be able to wake beside you tomorrow morning, and every morning for the rest of my life." I tucked my head under his.

"I love you too. I can't wait to have the first peaceful sleep since I can remember." He chuckled and kissed the top of my head. I slowly fell into a deep sleep, with Hiccup wrapped around me. His legs tangled with mine. Our hair a mess of knots. Our arms wrapped around our waists, and not about to let go.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Review please! Until next time,**

 **-Daisy**


	13. Conclusions

**Hi! I'm going to start off by saying that season 6 was amazing! Episode 6 and 9 were my favorite episodes by far! What about you? Anyway, this takes place in between season 5 and 6. Thanks and enjoy!**

 **Thanks again to** **hiccstridhumour (Guest) for the support and for this one-shot idea!**

 **I may go ahead and give this a T rating. Just to be safe.**

 **I hope you like this! I was just fooling around, so it's not my best :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Conclusions**

 **Snotlout's P.O.V**

Ugh! The twins were getting on my last nerve! They were driving me crazy, with another Loki day! They put slugs in my bed! I will not admit that I screamed like a baby, but for that, I am going to kill them.

I stomped out of my hut with Hookfang chortling behind me.

"Oh shut it you!" He gave me a glare and hiss, which I only ignored. I was going to tell Hiccup about this. I did t think he could do anything about it, but it was worth a shot. Maybe he could give them a fake mission or something. Just to get them off the island and to to leave me alone.

I walked around the side of his hut, and almost turned the corner when I stopped dead in my tracks. I pressed my ear up against the wall.

"It's okay Hiccup. Keep going. I'm fine" Astrid. It was Astrid's voice coming from the inside of Hiccup's hut. I heard some rustling of some sort and a nervous chuckle from Hiccup. Then Astrid groaned!

"Oh. My. Thor." I almost gagged. If they were doing what I thought was happening, then I needed to get out of there. I rushed to the clubhouse.

I burst in to find the twins plotting their next Loki day prank, while Fishlegs was reading, and eyeing the twins every now and again suspiciously.

"Fishlegs!"

 **A Couple Hours Before...**

 **Astrid's P.O.V**

It was a beautiful afternoon. Too bad everyone was to busy watching for the twins to notice the blue skies and warm breeze. I gave a tired sigh as I watched Toothless and Stormfly play. I was alone at the edge of a small creek watching the dragons run and play and splash in the water.

I couldn't help but the chuckle at our ferocious, fire breathing dragons, looking like puppies as they played. Hiccup was spending the day planning, and making weapons. Toothless, who kept badgering him to go flying, was getting in his way. So I took him.

While Toothless would've been happiest if Hiccup took him, he seemed pretty excited to go racing with Stormfly and I. Getting used to the complex saddle had been difficult at first, but one I got the hang of it, Toothless and I could do some rather impressive acrobatics in the air.

I laughed as Toothless smacked Stormfly with his tail. I paused. I could hear rustling behind me. I whistled for the dragons. I was not goin to put up with the twins crap today. I jumped on Toothless and took off, Stormfly following close behind.

I shot into the air doing a barrel roll in the process. Stormfly chirped from behind.

"Come on Toothless! Let's see what you can do!" Toothless cooed and with one swift movement, he twisted and turned in the air. He shot upward, only to dive down again with several barrel rolls. He shot a plasma blast and spread his wings suddenly to slow for a flip. That's when I could feel my foot come loose from the stirrup and I felt a whip of air as I plummeted to the ground.

Toothless shrieked, desperately trying to catch me. I screamed for Stormfly as the ground came closer and closer to me. Stormfly swooped down, but only quick enough to catch Toothless with her talons. I felt a sharp thud as I hit a tree, scrambling to hold to it.

 _Crack!_

The branch broke and with another thud, Everything went black.

 **Hiccup's P.O.V**

I looked at the dragon eye, carefully coping down it's notes. I felt the roof shake. With a loud bang, Stormfly burst into my hut, knocking bottle of ink off the shelf, and all of Toothless's tails came tumbling off the wall.

"Stromfly!?" She squawked with worry and tugged me out of the room. My eyes widened with fear. Astrid.

"Take me to Astrid girl!" I climbed on her and she took off towards the woods.

My chest pounded with worry. What if there was flyers? What if they took her? And what about Toothless? Stormfly suddenly dived and landed sharply. I slid off and ran towards Toothless who gave a small groan. He unwrapped his giant wing to reveal Astrid. She was unconscious. I slid to my knees and pulled her into my arms.

"Astrid? Astrid!" She gave a groan and attempted to lift her head. She threw it back again, with exhaustion.

"It's okay! Let's get you back to the edge." I carefully lifted her and got on Toothless, who shot into the sky, racing back to my hut.

We arrived within minutes. I threw open the door and brought her up to my bed. Astrid groaned again and opened her eyes.

"Hiccup? W-what happened?" I shushed her as I scrambled around the room searching for medical supplies.

"It's okay. You must've fallen off Toothless. Okay where does it hurt the most?" She mumbled that her chest hurt the most. She probably had a broken rib.

"Astrid... I'm going to need to uh..." I blushed. She gave a little nod. I gulped and lifted her shirt slightly to see a black bruise forming. She groaned again, as she inhale sharply. Hopefully the bone wasn't digging into her lungs.

"It's okay. I know. Let's bandage this up. It's not going to be comfortable though." She winced.

"I know. Just do it." I nodded and pulled over the small basket of medical supplies. My hands shook a little as I unwrapped the first bandage.

I placed my fingers to her lower chest and stomach feeling for where the break would be. She jerked at the sudden pain. I stopped. I didn't want to put her in any more pain, than she was already in.

"Its okay Hiccup. I'm fine. Keep going." I gulped and nodded, gently starting to wrap the bandage around her.

"This is pay back for all the times you've put yourself into a death trap, and I had to take care of you." She whispered. I gave a little chuckle. It was true. I Had to lift her back slightly to get the bandage around. She heaved a heavy breath and groaned. I heard footsteps outside, but I didn't have time to explain this to the others.

 **Snotlout's P.O.V**

"Oh Thor! Oh Thor! Oh Thor! I will not have this be going on, on the island! I'll never be able to look them in the eye!" I huffed as I paced the club house.

"Snotlout, these things are natural. And I'm sure they won't appreciate the inclusion of privacy!" Fishlegs spoke. I rolled my eyes.

"We cannot have little children running around! It was bad enough with dragon explorers, but I will not allow this! Think about it! It's too dangerous!"

"Well Snotlout, you do have a point." I sighed and started to walk out of the room.

"W-where are you going?"

"To stop this! You're either with me or you're not!" Fishlegs nodded and followed me. We walked to Hiccup's hut and pressed our ears against the wall.

"Don't stop." Astrid moaned. Oh Thor. Without even knocking, I threw open the hut door.

"That's it! I don't want any pregnant people!" I yelled up the stairs. The twins bolted past us and pushed each other to the side as they met Hiccup and Astrid at the top.

I followed close behind, only to come face to face with a wounded Astrid, and a very flustered Hiccup.

"Wh-what are you guys doing?" Hiccup said pulling Astrid's shirt down fully again.

"What were you doing!?" I snapped back.

"Wrapping up Astrid's injury!"

"Wha-... ohhhh." My face fell. Oh gods this was awkward.

"What did you think we were doing?" Astrid couldn't help but chuckle at the situation. Hiccup knew the answer to his question too, but he wanted to here the answer from me. Fishlegs fiddled with his fingers and blushed deeply.

"Isn't it obvious? We all though you were having-" Tuffnut said nonchalantly.

"Whoa Whoa! That's enough out of you Tuff!" I yelled, shoving him back. I glanced back at Hiccup who was flustered and frozen. Astrid couldn't help but laugh, before she groaned painfully.

"Hey. Just relax. It should heal in a few days. Just rest. I'm going to go kick these guys butts, but I'll be right back. And when you're better and you can really kick them all the way to Berk."

Astrid smiled softly and closed her eyes as Hiccup kissed her forehead. I made a face.

"You! Outside now!" We all walked down the stairs and out the hut shamelessly. Well everyone except Fishlegs, who looked like he was going to pee himself.

Once the door to his hut was shut, Hiccup exploded.

"How could you guys think this!? I mean Snotlout, maybe you, but Fishlegs of all people!? What in Thor's name were you thinking!?"

"Uhh..." Fishlegs tried to come up with a lame excuse.

"First off, that kind of stuff is forbidden until marriage! And second, you of all people should know that I would never, ever disrespect Astrid like that! Especially when we are at war right now with hunters!"

I snorted.

"You think this is funny Snotlout!? How could you actually think I'd act that way!?"

"Oh come on!" I was getting irritated.

"You can't honestly tell me that you've never thought about sleeping with her?"

"Snotlout! I am not a disgusting, pig like you! Not everything has to be about women!" With that Hiccup stomped back I to his hut and slammed the door on our faces.

"Disgusting pig! Pfft! Please, I was only looking out for them!" I huffed as I stormed off to my own hut.

 **Astrid's P.O.V**

I couldn't help but chuckle at whole situation. Yes, I was going to kick ther butts, but right now hearing Hiccup throw all his fury at them, it was more than enough. I could hear Hiccup stomp up the stairs again and back beside me. I smirked at him.

"W-what?" He still had a very red face and clenched jaw.

"Nothing." I whispered. He gave me 'tell me what your thinking look.' I sighed.

"This isn't funny Astrid! They should know that I would never do such a thing!"

"Have you?" I asked, a smir, still plastered on my face.

"Have I what?" He asked back, frozen with what was coming next.

"Thought about it? I heard you yelling at them. Snotlout said-"

"I know what he said." Hiccup groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Curiosity got the best of me.

"Well have you?" He sighed and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Not really. I mean I've been to busy to even imagine myself thinking about that. Have I daydreamed of kissing you? That I will honestly say that I have done. Anything beyond that, I just... I don't know." I looked at him questionably.

"Astrid! I'm serious!" I laughed, despite the pain. I took his hand in mine.

"I know. But this whole situation has got me thinking. You promise me we won't do anything beyond what we're already doing until we are both ready?"

He nodded and squeezed me hand. "I promise."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Sorry if wasn't my best. The idea was great, I'm just not sure I pulled it off. Let me know. Until next time,**

 **-Daisy**


	14. Nightmares

**Heyo! Welcome back!**

 **I have a couple of things to announce before I shut up and let you read.**

 **1\. Go check out my first Modern AU, The Elevator.**

 **2\. I am thinking about an AO3 account. Let me know what you think and if you have any tips for when using it, let me know.**

 **3\. This chapter is not a request, it's just something I came up with and this chapter will be short, due to the many other stories I'm writing. Thanks for all the ideas though, I promise I will get to them sooner or later.**

 **One more thing, this goes with the similar idea to One Night With You, just so you know**

 **Okay, enough of me, let's get to the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Nightmares**

 **Hiccup's P.O.V**

I sat on the edge of my bed, my face buried in my shaky hands. It was just a nightmare. Just a nightmare. I glanced up to look around my old room. It was just my room. Back home, on Berk. Exactly how I left it more than a year ago. Everything was exactly the same. My bed. My messy desk. Paper spread all over the place. Toothless sleeping only feet away from me.

 _'I'm fine. Everything's fine. I won.'_ I tell this to myself over and over, but it didn't help. I took a shaky breath. I stared at the wall trying to think about something. Something other The same horror that played in my mind over and over.

That horror, that I lost. Lost to Johann. Lost to Krogan. Lost all the dragons. Lost the trust of Berk, my fath, my friends. Lost Astrid. That horror came crashing into my brain the most. Watching her bright smile turn to dust as Johann knife ripped through her heart. Watching her body crumble to the ground.

"Oh gods." I mumbled to myself, rocking back and forth. How long was this all going to affect me? It didn't seem to affect the others. Why only me?

I felt a gentle hand on my back. The bed creaked softly as Astrid sat up.

"Babe, you okay?" She asked groggily rubbing her eyes. She moved next to me, resting a hand over my own, her other arm around my hunched shoulders.

"I-I'm fine. G-go back to sleep." She shook her head and threw her legs over the side of the bed. We sat there in a painful silence. I didn't show it though. I was more than thankful that she was here, but I wanted her to talk. To ramble or rant about something. To just whisper to me. Maybe the her agonizing death in my head would go away, at the proof of her here. Of her voice. Finally she spoke. But what she said, I was not expecting.

"You get them too?" I raised my head to look at her. I could see the sadness behind those ocean blue eyes.

"Y-you get them? The horrors of what could've gone wrong?" She nodded.

"You didn't go through all that alone. We all had a rough time. Everyone's experiences were similar and different. I wouldn't be surprised if the others get the night terrors too." I didn't say anything. I just wanted her to keep talking.

"Hiccup?"

"Hmm?" I mumbled back, staring at Toothless as he gurgled in his sleep.

"What was yours about?" I didn't want to talk about it. It was all too much for myself to handle inside. I didn't know what would happen if I said it out loud. But Astrid was never wrong, and she never pushed me, unless it was for my benefit. I spoke.

"You. I watched you die. Different situations. But they all ended the same. You crumbling to the ground unable to fight, and all I could was just stand there. I just-"

I paused as I looked at the tears that built up in her eyes.

"I'm sorry... I just-" Astrid cut me off as she pulled me into a tight hug. I held her back.

"You don't have to explain further. I understand." She whispered. We held each other in our tight embrace, swaying back and forth softly to sounds of the wind outside.

"It's not true. We won. I'm here. You're here." She whispered over and over. I wasn't sure if she was saying this for me or for herself. Probably both. I nodded along with her.

I slowly pulled away to see her soft, but tired and saddened face. I cupped her face with both my hands as a reassurance that this was real. She rested her hands on my chest. I could tell she was checking to make sure I was real too.

"I love you. And I can't... won't lose you. The last year has been rough. I've lost count of how many times I thought I was going to lose you. The idea kills me. But if I've learned anything, it's that we can get through it. And as long as I love you, I promise I will _always_ -"

I cut her off by pressing my lips against hers. She exhaled a shaky breath and kissed me back. We parted and that beautiful smile appeared on her face.

"You sure how to cure a nightmare." I chuckled. She only smiled back. She took my hand in hers. Slowly I leaned back and pulled her with me, until we were both snuggled under blankets and furs. She rested her head in my chest, our breathing matching up.i wrapped both arms around her and watched as she mumbled a love you and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

I sighed contently. "Love you too." I whispered back. I kissed her forehead several times, before feeling my own eyes get heavy as I slipped away into dream world.

 _Darkness. Darkness all around me. Oh no! This is how it always started. Flashes of every mistake I've ever made would shock me like lightning. I anticipated as each bolt struck me, causing more pain. More guilt. More loss. Then with a sudden flash Johan appeared holding Astrid around the neck. My Astrid._

 _I screamed and shouted for him to let her live. I tried to fight. But I was frozen. Time passed by me as more pain struck my chest._

 _"Let her go!" I would scream over and over. Nothing. It did nothing. I watched in horror as he raised the knife, paused for a moment and then with full force drove the knife right at Astrid. I waited for her scream in pain. Waited helplessly for her to crumble to the ground..._

 _...but nothing. Johann had disappeared. The darkness disappeared. Suddenly those bolts of the past became the light. Astrid's words seemed to ring in my head as the world spun faster and faster, every memory I had made in the last year speeding past me as a silent reminder._

I shot up. I sat in my bed, the warm sunshine bleeding through the cracks in the wood. Toothless cooed in his sleep. But Astrid was gone.

I flung myself out of bed and ran down the stairs at full speed, not caring how loud I was being. I stopped abruptly as from the kitchen, Astrid and my dad sat, they each had a mug of tea and were looking at me surprised.

"Hiccup? Everything okay son?" I chuckled nervously.

"Yup! Just great!" I said. Astrid gave me a small smirk.

"Well you just going to stand there or are you actually going to say to Astrid."

"Oh... hi Ast." She smirked.

"By the gods, sometimes I worry about you boy." Stoick mumbled to himself as he headed out the door.

"He doesn't know that we've been-"

"No he does not. He thinks I just came by early." I nodded feeling relieved.

"So what was that all about?" I ran a hand through my hair.

"Just freaked when I woke up and you weren't there." She looked at me, before laughing so hard, she had to double over.

"Astrid! Last night was not the best of nights! And when you were gone this morning-"

"Im not laughing at that! I'm laughing because you have gotten way to used to having me wake up beside you!" I stepped forward and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to it. It always seems to good to be true. That's why I panicked." Her face fell from her goofy grin to a genuine smile.

"Thank you. For last night I mean. I really needed that." She smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I meant it you know. Every word."

"I know." I kissed her, hoping for a longer kiss when the door flew open.

"Ew. Get a room you two!" Tuffnut yelled, louder than necessary. Astrid through him a glare, and just like that, everything was absolutely perfect.

* * *

 **Sorry it's kind of cheesy and just not super great overall. I'm working on other things, but still wanted to post another chapter. Leave me ideas, so I don't use one of mine. It never seems to end as planned. Until next time,**

 **-Daisy**


	15. Talk of the Future

**I'm back! Sorry I've been gone! I've been in a lot of ski competitions and I haven't been able to update because I've been so busy training! *takes deep breath* but I am now going to let you get to the story!**

 **Just kidding, I got an announcement. If you have suggested a one-shot and haven't seen it yet, hold your horses. I am working on them. I will do everyone's request unless it's hard to understand. Thanks!**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Talk of the Future**

 **Hiccup's P.O.V**

Toothless gave me a uncomfortable growl as the three dragon explorers climbed him.

"Up Toothless! Up!" The little girl yelled pulling on his saddle. Toothless shot her a glare but sat waiting for all them and to leave him alone again. I chuckled at the discomfort from my best friend. I turned back to the map that I was drawing. An attachment of Wingmaiden island. I then heard a sharp whistle and whipped around.

"Alright dragon explorers! Enough with Toothless! Over here in a line!" Astrid called. All three kids slid off Toothless and darted towards Astrid stopping at her feet. I could see the flash of fear in their eyes, as the amazing warrior and defender of Berk, Astrid Hofferson stood before them.

"Before you train dragons, you need to know the basic combat skills. Fishlegs may teach from the books, but I teach with the axe. Got that?"

They all nodded in unison. She smiled.

"Good. Let's test strength. To the arena!" The explorers all marched in a line behind her. I looked at Toothless and grinned. He grunted and turned his back on me slapping me in the chest with his tail.

"Hey!" He only grumbled in response. I shrugged and left the club house to watch Astrid train the explorers. The afternoon sun was blazing down on the open arena, but with the cool breeze it made the heat tolerable.

"Good!" Now I want you to get a good running start!" Astrid's booming voice brought me back to attention.

I sat down in the grass and watched as Astrid taught each one of them to throw an axe.

The little girl, as she goes by Brenda Was running towards the fighting dummy, kicking and punching at full force, but barley made a dent. Astrid chuckled and picked her up.

"Get a good balance on your back foot. You can do more damage." Astrid told the girl, setting her back down. Astrid stepped back, reeled her arm back, inhaled and punched the dummy in the head. The head came clean off and flew feet away.

The girl looked up at Astrid, as if she was a goddess. Astrid chuckled and bent down and pulled the girls leg slightly back to steady her. Brenda reeled her arm back, similarly to Astrid and punched the dummy in the stomach. The sack of flour bounced back.

"I did it!" Brenda giggled and pumped her fists in the air. She started running around the arena punching and kicking th air, yelling and giggling about she was going to be a warrior. Astrid turned her back for a second, helping Brent hold his mini axe properly, when the sound of a blood curdling scream filled the air.

Astrid whipped around as I sprang to my feet. Brenda sat on the ground rocking her ankle back and forth. She sniffled, trying her best not to cry. I whistled for Toothless to come help, but Astrid and Stormfly beat me to it.

Astrid picked the girl up in her arms and climbed Stormfly. I could see Astrid mouthing something to the little girl, but couldn't make out what she was saying.

"Hiccup! I'm taking her to my hut!" I nodded and followed on Toothless, landing swiftly on the boards in front of Astrid's house.

I entered inside and watched as Astrid calmed the pained girl down.

"Hey it's okay. You're tough. You will survive a sprained ankle." Astrid whispered soothingly. The girl sniffled again and tried her best to keep the tears from spilling. She couldn't stop them.

Two tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I-I'm s-sorry." She cried, coming out as a whisper.

"No no no. It's okay. It's oaky to cry sometimes. You are tough though. You can beat a little hurt ankle." The girl sniffed again and nodded as Astrid inspected the swollen ankle and wrapped it up.

"Just stay off it a few days, Okay?" Brenda nodded. The little girl smiled and jumped forward, wrapping her arms around Astrid. Astrid stumbled back slightly but hugged her back.

"You will make a great warrior." Astrid said, ruffling Brenda's hair. The girl giggled.

"Stormfly? Take this little warrior to Fishlegs hut." Stormfly nodded and moved down so Astrid could put the giggling girl on her back. With a slight jerk, Stormfly gently took off into the sky.

"She'll be fine." Astrid said as I came towards her.

"She's a tough one." Astrid smiled.

"Reminds me of someone." I said. She pushed some strands of hair, and looked down at the floor.

"Somehing on your mind?" She looked at me and then the floor again, blushing slightly.

"...Uhh... have you- do you want... kids?" She asked this shyly, very unlike her. But I got it, this subject was touchy.

"I uh... I don't know... I don't think I've thought about it much." With that look in her eyes though, i couldn't just leave her with that answer. She sighed and sat on the edge of her bed.

"Look. Astrid, I only haven't thought about it because we've all been so busy here, I just don't have the time to roll on the subject."

She noddded.

"But do you?" She asked. It came out as a whisper. As if she was scared to hear the answer.

"Maybe. I mean as the future chief, it's kind of my duty to make sure their is one after me." A small look of fear crossed her face.

"Ha-have you thought about having kids?" I wasn't sure if I wanted to hear her answer or not.

"I don't know. I mean some children are a handful. But I think it would be so amazing to see something you created, work hard and learn and grow. But I just don't think I would be a good mother." I snorted and she shot me a glare.

"Astrid. I just watched your tough, ordering people around side, and then I saw you kind, nurturing side with Brenda. Astrid. You would be a fantastic mom." She smiled at me, but that nervous look still gleamed in her eye.

"Astrid, I promise that I won't make you do anything unless you want to. I know that's not how many Vikings do it, but you and me are a team. We make decisions together."

"Thanks Hicccup. That means a lot. I just don't know about the whole pregnant thing. I have so much to do. I can't put it on hold for nine months!"

I chuckled. "Look. Astrid, when the time is right, we will both know it." I kneeled down in front of her, taking her hands in mine.

"We can wait as long as we want. We have all the time in the world for that future. We can just easily ignore the pressure of producing some hier, just as we ignore Snotlout." She laughed and nodded.

"You're right. We should be focused with now." I nodded and pulled her up with me.

"You're the best, you know that?" She whispered. We leaned in, my arms slowly wrapping around her waist, pulling her to me. My heart raced, anticipating what would happen next. I felt her soft lips touch mine as I slowly felt as if I was melting away.

"Ewwwww." I pulled away sharply and turned my head. Brenda. She was leaning against Stormfly for support. I raised my eyebrows.

"You got a boyfriend?!" Brenda giggled. Astrid gave Stormfly a stern expression, one her dragon completely ignored.

"I thought you said warriors don't need to depend on anyone!?" Astrid bent down to come face to face with the little girl.

"While warriors need to learn to depend on themselves, it is important to trust others. And being a warrior isn't the only thing I focus on." Astrid pushed Brenda's helmet back.

"Like having a boyfriend?" She giggled. Astrid rolled her eyes and laughed along.

"Yes like having a boyfriend."

"And getting married?" She asked giggling, but excited to see if this was the case. I chuckled and bent down next to them.

"Did the chief tell everyone?" I asked. She nodded. The large grin on her face getting larger.

"Not surprised." Astrid laughed, holding her arms out to help the wobbling girl steady herself.

"There was this two married people, that lived next to my house and they had not one, but two babies!" She squealed holding out two fingers.

"Oh really?" Astrid asked playing along.

"Yeah! Her stomach got all big and she was always hungry!" I tried not to laugh, but Brenda's explanation of pregnancies were too cute.

"Will you have a baby? All married people do." Astrid and I blushed.

"I don't know. That's not for a long while. Okay? Now this time..." Astrid grunted at Stormfly who once again ignored her rider.

"This time, Stormfly is going to take you to your uncle Fishlegs." Brenda nodded and hobbled over to Stormfly. She paused.

She suddenly whipped around. She threw her arms around Astrid with a giggle.

"Thank you!" Astrid laughed.

"You're welcome." Brenda let go and climbed on Stormfly who carefully took off.

I stood and wrapped an arm around Astrid's shoulders. She looked at me and smiled.

"One day?"

"One day." She kissed me on the cheek and turned, heading back to the arena to help the other dragon explorers. She turned and looked at me.

"And for the record, you'd make a great father."

* * *

 **That's the chapter! I got some more ideas and will be posting all weekend! Yay! Until next time,**

 **-Daisy**


	16. Last Night With You

**Hiiiiiii! I am coming out with a new series of one-shots! Yay! It has drama, it has romance, and most importantly, it has Stoick and Valka! Go find that! Enjoy the story!**

 **This is a One Night With You part 2. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Last Night With You**

 **Astrid's P.O.V**

I sat at the breakfast table mushing all the oatmeal around with a spoon. I looked into my bowl, to what looked like dragon barf and grumbled. I missed the food on the edge. My mother was a wretched cook. And now that I was home, she was constantly shoving food in my face to "fatten me up. Nobody wants a scrawny girl." Her words exactly. Most Viking men liked woman with a lot of muscle or fat on their bones. It was one of her lectures. In fact she was giving me one now.

"You know dear, now that you're back, you should stop fooling around with friends and dragons and get out there! Join the guard, finally marry Hiccup and produce the next line of heirs."

I made a face and groaned. "I have all the time in the world, and me and Hiccup aren't like that!"

"You don't! And you will! It's time you finally settle down! I did, and so should you! In fact, I was already pregnant by your age."

19\. My mother got pregnant at 19 like most of the other Viking women. I was going on 20 in just a few months and I hadn't even shared a bed with Hiccup. It was forbidden until we were married. What a bunch of yak dung.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me! This is important! And if you aren't going to be serious about it, then I can deny your betrothal!"

I shot upward. She couldn't do that! Could she? The parents always had control over marriage. For me and Hiccup to have the choice to be together, well it was pretty lucky. But I guess parents could also deny a betrothal.

"You can't do that!" I slammed my fist on the table, my knuckles white. My mother gritted her teeth.

"I can if I should need to! Don't raise your voice with me!" She stomped towards the table and threw down a large plate of overcooked yak and scrambled eggs with pieces of shell still stuck.

"Eat. No man wants a scrawny woman that looks more like a little girl."

I shot her a glare when she turned her back and dropped my spoon in the bowl. I wasn't scrawny. Even though I was a bit smaller than most of the women in the village, I had more strength then people could ever expect. I opened my mouth when I heard a fast pace,

 _Thud. Click. Thud. Click._

Within seconds Hiccup burst through the door, Toothless at heels, grunting to hurry Hiccup up. I stood up, knocking over my chair and oatmeal.

"Astrid! We have a Timber Jack problem!" I smiled. The perfect timing to get out of the house. I bolted out of the house, chasing after Toothless who was already heading to the problem, and whistled for Stormfly who dived off the roof and slowed just enough for me to grab one of her spikes and pull my self up. I cracked a grin. Finally! Some action! Hiccup cocked his head in confusion about my excitement, but didn't have time to ask, as I was already off, leaving my shocked mother at the door way.

* * *

 **3 Days Later...**

I sighed and snuggled into all my pillows. Pillows? I cracked an eye open to realize I was not looking at my wall of weapons. Instead it was large drawings of saddles and inventions, and Toothless. Hiccup's room. That's when it all came flooding back. I was in Hiccup's room... and I had been asleep... with Hiccup's arm wrapped around me in his protective grip. I slowly turned over to face him, trying my best not to wake him.

Gods he was so cute. His face looked so relaxed. His emerald eyes were closed to me. I rested a hand on his chest and listened for the gentle heartbeat. Found it. The beat pulsed through my hand and up my arm. I closed my eyes, meditating to soft rhythm of his breathing, when his lips brushed against my hair line.

With a content sigh he opened his eyes and looked at me with the most loving look. I felt like I had become as mushy as my mom's oatmeal.

"Morning." I mumbled, careful to keep my voice low.

"Morning m'lady" he grinned back. Slowly he lifted his arm from my waist and brushed the hair away from my face. I couldn't help but blush. His face soft and relaxed. That light in his eyes was back. And the happiness that radiated off him was evident.

"This is the best part." I whispered and chuckled slightly as he rested his forehead against mine. He nodded in agreement. Slowly, I leaned in to kiss him.

"Hiccup!" Our eyes widened. Crap.

Within a split second, I had flung out of bed grabbed my boots and shoulder armor and slid under the bed, where Hiccup covered it with a blanket, to stop the chief from seeing me.

"Hiccup. You up lad?" Stoick's booming voice called. He noisy footsteps made my breath catch in my throat.

"H-hi. Hi Dad. Hi. M-morning." Hiccup stuttered.

"Son. I need you to take over as Chief for a few days, while I'm at a meeting about the trade markets. Since Trader Johann well... you know, we need to get a better stock of traders and find a better trust system. So I'll be gone for a few days. The Thor's day celebration will start, and I will need you to run it, but I will be back by the third day of the festival."

Hiccup stood there trying to take it in.

"Okay?" Stoick clapped his hands together.

"Yeah sure Dad." Hiccup said slowly, unsure of himself.

"Good. You will be fine. Get the lass of yours to help out. That Astrid sure gets things done." He chuckled the last bit to himself as he made his way downstairs and out of the house.

"He's gone." I slid out from under the bed and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Astrid. How am I going to do this? I can barely lead the edge for a couple days, let alone all of Berk for a week!" He started rambling and pacing, Toothless cooing from his bed, clearly concerned for his rider.

"Hiccup! You will be fine. You are a great leader and it just a week. And I will be by your side the entire time." He nodded and tried to smile.

"Plus... it will be like practice for the future. You know... you being Chief and me... well-"

"Ruling by my side as my best friend, partner in battle, and wife." He finished. I smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Yeah. You're right. We don't have to be so secretive about this. It will be what our life will be like when we're married." He continued.

I nodded.

"Let's get going then! We got chiefing to do!"

"We?"

"Hey your dad says I get things done. He's not wrong." Hiccup laughed and kissed me swiftly, before grapping his saddle bag and hurrying out of the house. I chuckled to myself. This was going to be the best week in a long time.

* * *

 **One Week Later...**

Heather tugged at my hair, her tongue sticking out slightly as she concentrated on my braid. My mother sat at the table sewing a gold twine into the collar and end of the sleeves of a red dress. I grunted as Heather tipped my head back. Stormfly gave a dragon laugh from her viewing spot through the window.

I gave a glare at my mother, who kept going on about how I needed to look. I groaned. I should be out helping Hiccup set up for the Thor's day festival. Not trying to impress people with a dumb dress.

"There!" Heather bounced back and grinned at the long braid that went over my shoulder, with my layered bangs left out to lay over the golden headband that was in a braided strip with little golden leaves coming off. It was supposed to match the golden twine on my dress. I hated dresses.

"The chiefs wife should dress correctly and look wealthier than everyone else." My mother said plainly, holding up the dress and shoving it into my arms. She pointed upstairs for me to get it on. I huffed and stomped up the stairs, Heather following close behind, her shiny, sliver skirt flowing elegantly.

"What is her problem?" I grunted as I pulled on the dress. Heather sat on the edge of my bed and shrugged.

"Maybe she's jealous." I snorted.

"Jealous? Of what!" I scoffed. Heather looked at me.

"That you get to be young for longer. Live your adventure. By young and in love."

"What do you mean?" Heather stood up and helped me button the dress in the back.

"Well, she was married and pregnant at your age. She may be jealous that you can make your own decisions, be in love freely, and not have the pressure of having to settle down. You get to go on adventures and leave home and make a life of your own. She is jealous that she couldn't."

"Oh." I was speechless. She was probably right. My mother and I had always had a pretty good relationship, until... until I came back from the edge. She was jealous. Heather cut off the silence with her huge grin.

"Wow. You look amazing." I turned around and faced the mirror. I smiled. I may hate all the dress and gold, but I had to be honest. It was pretty.

"He's going to pass out when he sees you!" Heather laughed, placing the silver headband over her messy done bun.

"I'm sleeping here tonight right?" I paused. Darn. I was going to stay at Hiccup's.

"Astrid?" She asked quieter. She could tell by my expression that I was hiding something. She raised her eyebrows and I watched as the largest grin appeared on her face.

"Oh my Thor! You're sleeping with -" I slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Shhh! Yes and no!" I looked at her making sure she would stay quiet. She nodded and I let go.

"I'm not like _sleeping_ with him... we are just sharing the same bed." Heather swayed slightly trying to maintain her excitement.

"Oh my Thor Astrid!" She said this quieter, punching me in the arm.

"Yes I know! You can still stay here tonight, but you have to keep my cover because-"

"Its forbidden." She finished. I bit my lip and nodded.

"So you're breaking the rules." She asked as more of a statement.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious, now can we get going already?" Heather laughed and pulled me by the arm. She pulled me out of the house and up the stairs to the great hall. Fishlegs and Snotlout were welcoming everyone in.

"Hey Ast- woah!" Fishlegs looked at me with his huge eyes.

"Close your mouth. Your gonna catch flies." I snapped to the both of them. They didn't move as I headed into the crowd of Vikings and tables of food and music.

I turned around. Heather was gone. I shrugged and shoved me way through the crowd until I found the opening, where people were dancing. I tried to get through the best I could, without being grabbed by someone to come dance.

I finally made me way to the chiefs table. Hiccup wasn't there. I should've known as much. He never wanted to sit higher up in the big chair and just watch. He wanted to be with everyone else.

"A-Astrid?" I turned around. Hiccup stood there dumbfounded. I grinned at his suit of armor which he was sin the process of making and the large ceremonial Chief cape the hung from his shoulders.

"You look... beautiful." I cocked my head.

"I-I mean you always look g-great- er- beautiful... but I- you... you look-" I grinned

"I get what you mean." I laughed.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here to help you set up. The third day of The Thor's day festival is always the biggest"

"Its no problem." I could barely hear him over all the music as people gathered to dance.

"May I have this dance m'lady?" I grinned and opened my mouth to speak, but he was already pulling to the center of the dance floor, through crowds of Vikings.

He pulled me to him and suddenly stepped back to rhythm of the music. I laughed as we waved with the crowd spinning and moving smoothly. We got so in to the music we didn't notice when people stopped to watch us dance.

The song ended sharply and Hiccup's arms straightened as I felt my feet leave the ground. He spun me around until I landed. We laughed so hard in each other's arms that we didn't notice that we were the only people on the floor. Everyone erupted in to cheers and claps, causing Hiccup and I to blink out of our daze and glance around.

Gobber walked up and pulled me from Hiccup's arms as more music bagan to play. Gobber and I danced, and as the song shifted we all switched partners, me ending up with my uncle Finn. He smiled at me.

"I'm so proud of the woman you've become." I smiled and as the song ended, headed back to the gangs table.

Snotlout looked unamused, while Heather and Fishlegs looked like they were going to burst of happiness. Tuffnut was doing a new dance he invented called "break dancing" and people were getting into it. I didn't thing that trend was going to last long.

As the night went on, people started to leave and music began to become soft and slow. The fire slowly dimmed out and crackled every now and again interrupting Tuffnut's wild story.

A group of Vikings gathered around him as he stood on a table, telling them of adventures from the edge. Snotlout was pitching in every now and then, stretching the story of course.

Older couples were dancing slowly by the music just smiling at each other. Fishlegs had headed home and Heather was being swarmed by some of the women, as they asked her about food recipes. I looked down to my hands to see them so tightly intertwined with Hiccup's. We sat on the bench half listening to Tuff, half in our own world. Hiccup leaned in.

"You want to head home?" I nodded. Home. He didn't mean my parents house. He meant his home. _Our_ home. The thought sounded wonderful. He gently pulled me up with him as we headed to our home.

 **...**

"Come on Skullcrusher, we are almost home." The buff Rumblehorn snorted pushing faster as the quiet island of Berk came into their sights. Stoick the Vast, Chief of Berk sighed as he felt exhausted from all the meetings. He and his dragon had broken from the markets a day early and had decided to go home.

While he thought about sending a terror to let Hiccup know, he figured Hiccup would be to busy with the festival to even look at the letter. The truth was, the whole meeting thing was a test. While yes, he had meetings, he also found this to be the perfect time to test Hiccup to see when he'd be ready to be chief.

Finally, the Chief landed next to his house. Lights were still on at the hall. People were still in there and he could hear Tuffnut roar like a Changewing in the middle of his story.

He opened the door as quietly as he could. The house was in perfect shape. Clean and organized. Stoick pulled off his helmet and walked up the creaky stairs as quietly as possible. He wasn't sure if Hiccup was home and asleep yet, but if he was, he didn't want to wake him.

He carefully opened Hiccup's shut bedroom door. He couldn't help but gasp at what he saw. Hiccup was asleep curled up around Astrid. Her arm was draped over his torso, her head nuzzled under his chin. Both of his arms were wrapped protectively around her waist, pulling her closer, if that was even possible. Their legs were tangled with each other and the blankets they had kicked away. Their dragons slept soundly on the other side of the room.

Stoick sighed. This was not allowed. But seeing his son asleep so peacefully with the woman he clearly loved, smiles on both their faces, he couldn't help but grin. It also made his heart hurt. He couldn't help but feel a little bit jealous that Hiccup and Astrid had each other and could lay in bed together, fall asleep together, and wake up together. He hadn't shared his bed since Valka had...

He knew he had to separate them. If they got caught by anyone else, it could result in them not being together at all. Viking rules were harsh. Who was he kidding? He was the chief! Hiccup would become chief! He could do what he wanted.

He sighed one more time at the sleeping couple and turned. He wouldn't let out their secret. He wouldn't want them to sleep in a bed alone ever again.

* * *

 **Yay! Hoped you like it! Until next time,**

 **-Daisy**


	17. Darkest Day

**Heyo! Welcome to another one-shot, and boy do I have a story for you! Lets get right into it!**

 **PurpleSquid:Can you pls write a fic about Astrid getting ambushed in 'Darkest Night' instead of Stoick  
Thanks**

 **You're most certainly welcome! Thanks for the idea, I love it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 17: Darkest Day**

Just north of Berk, the quiet, sleeping village tucked away in the hill side, past the swaying seas was a small chain of sea stacks, that someone could see on the edge of the horizon. A certain Deadly Nadder beated her wings as she cut through the air like a knife.

"Come on Stormfly! Let's meet back up with the others, after we patrol this chain of islands." Stormfly chirped and jolted forward as she shot off into the clouds.

"Woohoo! Yeah! Now dive girl!" Astrid shouted with glee as the dragon twirled flawlessly in the air. Stormfly steadied herself slightly before she prepared to dive. Stormfly jerked to a sudden stop, readying her sharp claws. She sniffed the air as a low growl rised up from her stomach. She slowed her wings and glanced around nervously.

"What is it girl?" A tinge of fear could be heard in Astrid's voice as she slumped low in the saddle, trying to make herself seem hidden. Astrid gripped the saddle. Stormfly's nostrils flared and Astrid felt her dragon pull her head back, ready to fire at will.

"Rider! Twelve o'clock!"

"Stormfly! Go!" Astrid shouted as a group of Singetails and their riders came flying straight at Astrid. Stormfly weaved out of the way from their fire, trying to lose them in the clouds.

Stormfly started to slow, panting hard. She squawked with fear as she felt the burning sensation hit her from behind. Astrid screamed as Stormfly and her fell from the sky, desperately trying to steady themselves. Astrid watched in slow motion as she felt Stormfly grab her by the talons and landed hard on the sea stack.

Astrid fell loose from her dragons grip and started to slide down the hill rapidly nearing the edge. She dug her heels sharply into the ground trying to stop. It was no use. With a struggling grunt, she pulled two daggers from her shoe and pinned them to the ground. She felt her body leave the ground and jerk to a voilent stop as she was left dangling, hundreds of feet above the ocean. She gulped as she tried to pull herself up.

A shriek from a Singetail, made her jump. She turned and watched in horror as a flyer came right at her, The dragon ready to fire. She screamed and squeezed her eyes shut, preparing for impact.

Suddenly, Stormfly grabbed her rider by the collar of her shirt and pulled her up with a sudden boost of strength. Astrid went flying hitting the ground for a second time. She felt dizzy and nauseous. Her lungs burned and her ribs felt like they had shaddered.

Despite all the pain, Astrid stood.

"Stormfly?" Astrid whispered as she watched her dragon collapse in pain. Stormfly grunted as she felt her eyes get heavy. Her scales on her hip burned and the dragons stomach rising slowly, heaving for air.

"Stormfly!" Astrid rushed to her dragon. She rested a hand on Stormfly's nose trying to get her to relax. The Singetails roared again as they started to fire. Astrid grunted, pulling out her axe, hitting each blow back. She was going to do what ever it took to protect her dragon. Astrid turned and gasped as a Singetail fired,hitting her square on. Astrid flew forward smashing to the ground. She could feel her bones crunch and a warm trickle of blood drip escape from her head. Pain erupted everywhere. She struggled to keep her eyes open.

The Singetails bellowed with anger as their riders laughed. A large orange Singetails opened its mouth, a bright yellow glow escaping its mouth, aiming to shoot. Without warning, an orage flash shot through the air, hitting the rider and sent him tumbling into the ocean.

Another orange blast. Then a familiar roar from a Rumble horn. But everything had gone black for Astrid.

* * *

 **Hiccup's P.O.V**

I flew faster than I have ever before. I had to get to Astrid. As soon as Toothless landed, I bursted into the house and gasped at what I saw. What I was seeing was not the Astrid Hofferson I was used to.

She laid on the bed a blanket covering her up to her shoulders that sunk low. Her eyes were closed, but bags sat underneath them. Her forehead was wrapped up, but you could still see the blood, coming through the thick layers. A huge bruise formed on the side of her head and face of black and purple colors. Her breathing was slow. With each heave, she struggled for air.

My Father, Gothi, and Gobber were standing around the room, watching her. I felt my breath catch in my throat.

"Astrid?" I whispered. It came out more like a whimper. Gobber turned towards me sadly. I bit my lip and stepped in nervously. I didn't know if I wanted to hear what they had to say.

Gothi was wiping her forehead with a cool cloth, while examining the large burns on her arms and side. All the pain she must've been in. It hurt me to think about it.

Gothi moved out of the way, and let me step up to the bed.

"Astrid?" I whispered again. I exhaled but it still didn't get rid of the feeling like I was suffocating. I wanted to hold her hand, I wanted to hold her whole body in my arms. I wanted to kiss her and tell her it she would be fine. But the Astrid lying here, looked so frail, so fragile. If I touched her, I was afraid she would break.

"I, Uh- I don't- I don't u-understand? What happened?" My voice rose slightly, fearing what could've happened. I looked around the room. Everyone was staring at their feet. My father spoke first.

"She was out on patrol. Got ambushed by some flyers. Put up one heck of a fight." I felt my insides burn. I felt like I was going to explode, but I shoved it all away. Wel... most of it.

"Why was she out there all by herself!?" I shouted. I watched the discomfort on Astrid's face. I then looked back for answers.

"Well... we were in the general vicinity, but you know how she is, Hiccup..." Gobber said, his voice trailing off.

My brows furrowed and I looked at my dad.

"We got there as soon as we could son." My father tried to put a hand on my shoulder, but I slugged away. I shot all of them a glare. I knew it wasn't there fault, but I didn't know what to do with all the emotions.

"Look... I'm sorry, I just... uh... I just..."

"We know. We are too. We are doing everything we can." They all left the room and I finally sat down in the chair next to her bed. I reached out and put her smaller hand in mine.

"Astrid. Please be okay. I can't lose you. I can't run the edge without you. I can't... I can't be me without you." I watched with sudden surprised as her eyes fluttered opened.

"Ast?"

"Hic-cup?"

"Yeah Yeah. It me."

"I...I" She tried to speak, but her eyes closed again, the pain and discomforted expression was worse.

"Astrid? Astrid! Ast! Babe!?" I shouted. I stood, my chair falling over in the process. I let go of her hand. I needed to go take a breather.

 **...**

I paced outside back and forth. My leg clicked as I walked. Toothless cooed, clearly worried about me. I was worried about Astrid. Scratch that, I was terrified! The way she looked at me when she opened her eyes. All the pain! All the light had been sucked right out! I saw fear in her eyes. I bet she saw the fear in mine.

"Please, please be okay. I can't lose her." I mumbled to myself. I could hear the below of those Singetails and the laughing of their riders. Laughing! I gritted my teeth and balled my hands to fists. My fingernails dug into my palms, leaving a bright red mark. I had never felt such anger. I had to keep pacing to control me form shaking and screaming with rage.

Toothless approached me carefully, cooing softly. He tried to nuzzle my arm, but I pulled away. He cocked his head in confusion and sadness.

"I'm sorry bud. Not right now." He narrowed his eyes and studied my face. I looked a him. Slowly I let my hands relax. I took a shaky breath and ran a hand through my hair.

A sudden screech of a dragon broke me away from my troubling thoughts. Hookfang landed, and Snotlout slid off.

"Hiccup!" Is Astrid-"

"I don't know it's been a few hours. I needed some time to think. How's Stormy?"

"She's going to be fine. She's exhausted but with some rest and some of the medicine Mala gave us, she'll be back to normal in a couple of days." I nodded and bit my lip. I couldn't help but feel this was my fault.

Astrid had flown to Berk for two days to get supplies and to fill people in on what was happening. The gang and I were back at the edge, just in case of an attack. Astrid of course insisted that she go to Berk. I had reluctantly agreed, I didn't want her to be there alone, but she insisted that she'd be more than fine. I had let her go.

Now she was dying from an attack that I let go right into.

"Uh? Hiccup?" I was shaken from my daze. The sun blinded me as I watched it slowly disappeared from the horizon, streaks of yellow and pink illuminating the sky. It looked as if everything was perfectly okay. But it wasn't.

"Yeah?"

"You were just lost in thought. Let the rest of us know when Astrid's awake. But for now, we have to keep getting supplies. We shouldn't leave the edge open for long."

I nodded. He was right.

"Okay. I'm staying here though. I can't leave- what if she-" My voice broke. Snotlout nodded and whistled for Hookfang who left his game with Toothless and I watched as the two of them flew off. I sighed, but it didn't do much good. My head raced to crazy scenarios, and images of Astrid... dead. The growing black hole in my stomach only got worse. That's when I heard my dad.

"Hiccup!" I scrambled onto Toothless and landed at the house.

"Dad! What's wrong? Is Astrid okay?" He looked at me sadly.

"Gothi says she's not doing well.-" Before he could finish, I was already inside the house at Astrid's side, holding her hand in mine.

"She's as strong as they come Hiccup." I nodded.

"Yeah I know." I reached forward and cupped my hand on her cheek.

"I just can't lose her. She's my... you wouldn't understand." I felt tears well up in my eyes. My dad put a hand on my shoulder.

"You seem to forget that I was young and in love once too." My face fell. I mouthed a sorry to him, but he merely nodded.

"Val and I were just betrothed when I dragon attack occurred. Burned down her house, but she was trapped inside. I did everything I could to save her. I almost lost her in the fire. She was in a coma for a week. We all thought... but she made it." I nodded.

"She's my everything. I just don't know what I'd do if I lost her."

"I more than anybody, what it's like to lose the one you love, but it doesn't mean you lose hope. She's not gone yet. Don't start talking like she it." My Dad stood, the floors creaking with the shifted weight, and walked out of the house. I looked back at my beloved.

I felt the suddenly felt panicked. Like she's was already dead and I just didn't notice. The scenarios blocking my thinking. I placed my head to her chest, listening to her steady heartbeat. I exhaled at the comforting sound. I lifted my head I felt something hard. I moved the blanket down to her waist. I pulled on the small string around her neck and my betrothal gift to her fell into my hand. She had been whereing it. It was under her shirt. I held the medallion to my heart and prayed to the gods for her to wake up.

"Hiccup?" A muffled sound came from Astrid. My head shot up and I felt all giddy as I felt her fingers move against mine.

"Ast?"

"Where am I?" I smiled.

"Home. You're home and you're going to be okay." She gave a stiff nod and tried to snuggle down under the blankets. I pulled the blanket back up and let my rest on her cheek. She leaned into it and I noticed for the first time that her face didn't show discomfort.

"Just rest Ast. I won't leave your side. I promise." She sighed and gave a little yawn. Before she closed her eyes however, she looked at me.

"There will always be a Hiccup and Astrid." I couldn't help but chuckle. She closed her eyes.

"Always." I kissed her on the forehead. Some how, we both knew that she'd be okay.

* * *

 **Thats the chapter! Man, I've been writing a lot about Astrid almost dying lately. In The Chieftess, similar situation is going on. Oh well, I like the angst and making them suffer. *evil laughter***

 **The rest of this story is up to your imagination. I wanted to continue it, but I just wasn't sure how. Anyway thanks for the suggestion, I hope it was alright! I am also going to write another chapter of Before I Lost You, in which the fire that I mentioned earlier with Balka and Stoick occurs. If you haven't already, go check that out! Thanks! Until next time,**

 **-Daisy**


	18. A Whole New World

**Hi! Welcome to another chapter! Okay sit back for a sec, while I explain a few things.**

 **HEY! HEY YOU!**

 **PERSON WHO SKIPS THE AUTHORS NOTE. LISTEN UP!**

 **This chapter is not a request. I thought of it and it was too good to pass up. (Not to toot my own horn... but *toot! toot!*)**

 **If you have given a request, thanks so much and I am working on them, it may just take a while.**

 **Okay, so this story is when the gang decide to travel really far. They soon clash into a whole new culture. They discover a civilization, a city somewhere** **in a kingdom around Morocco. (Also kown as around the time of Aladin).**

 **Yes... so Aladin was in the Arabian Peninsula. Just work with me. I'm mashing cultures and traditional clothes.**

 **ALL OF THIS IS BASED OFF FROM ALADIN THE DISNEY MOVIE! So this is not very factual! Thanks!**

 **I know the time the Vikings ruled, and these empires don't exactly line up, but just work with me history nerds. ; )**

 ***Please note, that I am not trying to offend anyone, the names and facts are just from what I found. Thanks!***

 **They basically meet the people during a festival and learn their culture. I thought it'd be cute and funny, with of course, Hiccstrid. Takes place after season 6.**

 **I highly suggest you listen to Marco Polo by Loreena McKennitt  to get the full experience. It's a beautiful song, that reminds me of this story for some reason. It is not traditional music however. It quite honestly sounds more Turkish or Greek. (I would know, I am eastern eurpean.)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Loreena McKennitt's music, and while I'm at it, HTTYD is not owned by me.**

 **Thanks and Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 18: A Whole New World**

 ***Get it? From Aladin? Haha I crack myself up***

"Come on gang! Just a little longer!"

"Ugh! Hiccup! You said that five hours ago!"

"Oh come on Snotlout. You said you wanted adventure! This is the farthest we've ever flown! Aren't you excited?"

"I would be if my butt wasn't numb!"

"I never thought I'd say this, but Tuff has a point. I don't know how much longer the dragons can take it. And the farther we go, the hotter it gets!"

"Thank you Astrid. I do appreciate the recognition." Tuffnut shouted, as wind shot past them. Astrid patted her dragon as Stormfly huffed, beating her wings with all the strength she had left.

"Hiccup we should settle down. Windshear looks like she might pass out!" Heather yelled as he dragon struggled to keep up.

"Ok ok. Let's land in that clearing and camp for the night!" A chorus of happy and tired groans rang out as the dragons landed and immediately settled in for the night. The small group lugged themselves around to set up a fire and blankets, although in the higher temperatures, blankets weren't needed. The moon had settled high into the sky by the time all the riders were out cold. Except for two.

"Astrid! Come here." Hiccup whispered. Astrid stood curiously and followed Hiccup to the top of a hill. He was standing holding his spy glass in hand.

"Come here. Look at those trees over there. I've never seen anything like it." Astrid took the spy glass to have a look for herself.

"Wow." She looked at the palm trees swaying in the warm breeze. She handed the glass back to Hiccup and sat down in the soft grass. Hiccup stepped forward. She could tell he wanted a closer look.

"Hiccup babe. Why don't you sit down? You've been at it all day and you need rest." He sighed and sat next to her.

"Yeah you're right." He pulled her to him, so that she'd lean against him.

"I know." She whispered with a chuckle. He smiled at the moon reflecting in her eyes. Astrid yawned and rested her head in his lap. He gently ran his fingers through her hair. A small dragon chortle came from behind as Toothless bounced up and wrapped himself around his rider and his mate. He didn't want them running off alone in this new area. Hiccup leaned back, and sighed. Astrid was already curled up asleep in his lap. He smiled and whispered an I love you, before falling into a deep slumber himself.

 **...**

"Hiccup? What's happening?" Astrid asked sleepily as Hiccup yelled to her. Astrid's eyes shot open as Fishlegs hyperventilated and Hiccup shouted her name once more.

"What the?" They all looked around nervously as the strange people holding spears at them. Their dragons roared form their ropes, as villagers held them down. Everyone was in cages. Except Astrid.

"Who are you? A goddess form above?"

"Excuse me?" Astrid scoffed. A young woman pushed through the crowds. She had more jewels on then any person Astrid had ever seen. She had soft tan skin and big brown eyes.

"Why are you here? Are you a messenger from the gods? We are blessed of course, but-"

" I'm just a girl. Just a Viking."

"Viking? I have never heard of such a thing?"

"Its a group of people." The woman cocked her head.

"You are not of any people I've ever seen. You must know the gods." Astrid bit her lip and looked back at the others. She shook her head.

"Um... not exactly." The woman smiled and stood, clearly not getting the point that they were not gods.

"These are friends of the gods and will be our honored guests for the festival tonight! Let them be free, as we do not want to anger anyone."

Most people cheered and swarmed around the new comers, however one man glared at them.

"How do we know they are good?!" He shouted.

"Because they come from the skies! That only means good Hassan! I do not want to hear your complaints!" The woman huffed an annoyed breath and turned to Astrid.

"I am Aarushi. It means 'Ray of light.' I am the daughter of the sultan. You are?"

"Um... I'm Astrid." Astrid looked back every one else as they were let go, and the dragons freed.

"What does it mean?"

"Um... I don't know. Strength and beauty I guess..." Astrid trailed off as Hiccup's body collide with hers in a quick hug, and him scanning her body for any sign of possible injury.

"Its okay. I'm okay." Astrid whispered quickly before servants started to grab Hiccup by the arm.

"Men! Take these guests to prepare for the festival. I shall take the girls."

"Hey! Hands off pal! I'm a female!" Ruffnut snapped. The servant with a white scarf on his head apologized quickly and hustled off with Hiccup.

"Astrid?"

"Hiccup. We'll be fine. Don't worry." He gave a slight nod, still not completely sure. Aarushi took Heather, Astrid, and Ruffnut to the castle, in the center of the kingdom. Astrid's eyes widened as she passed through the castle walls. Everything was huge! And all the color and people. This had to be some festival.

* * *

 **Hours Later...**

 **Astrid's P.O.V**

"Oh Astrid! This is amazing!" Heather laughed from behind the long silk curtain. A servant pulled at my hair, making me groan in discomfort. Another servant poured fresh steaming water into the tub.

"Is all this reall necessary?" I asked Aarushi, my arms pulling out of the water, trying to move away for the woman pulling at my hair.

"Oh yes. It is great tradition. And you are sacred guests. The... beasts? They are also being given our best care."

"You mean the dragons?" What are you doing with them?"

"Feeding them only the best of foods that we have present. And bathing them in sacred water."

"Oh?" I opened my mouth to ask another question, but the sevant let go of my hair suddenly and pulled me up from under my arms.

"Ahh!" I grunted and shot her a glare as I tried to cover myself. They didn't seemed at all to mind and only assisted me out of the tub and wrapped me in more silk. Heather giggled again with Aarushi. Then she stepped out.

"Wow!" I looked at her. She had a short purple top made with silk, wrapping around her neck and meeting up again in the back. It had a transparent purple vail that flowed to her waist. At her waist, was a gold gelt, weaved in a silk skirt that puffed slightly out. At the bottom of the skirt was wavy designs of lighter purples and some blues.

"You look..."

"So cool!" She spinned around admiring the outfit. She smiled at me. Her hair was not in her usual braid. Instead it was pulled into a ponytail and was twisted elegantly. Weaves of gold thread were woven along with her hair, to be tied at the bottom with more silk. A beautiful hairpiece made out of jewels glittered in her hair.

Ruffnut laughed. Her outfit was very different. It was orange with gold and pink designs. It flowed down to her ankles. It had a sash that went over one of her shoulders. Her hair was also done very similarly to Heathers.

"My brother needs to get their ideas for his fashion line." I scoffed.

"So are the boys dressing in similar clothes to what the village men were wearing?" Heather asked.

"Similar yes. Just brightens colors."

"Who was that Hassan guy? If you don't mind my asking." Aarushi rolled her eyes and groaned.

"He is a rich man. His father works in the palace and so he is always around. He keeps asking in my hand in marriage. But he is nothin but a pig. He wants only women that are rich and pretty. He is not to be trusted." Heather nodded.

"I'll make sure to stay away from him."

"Yes... but he has his ways." I wasn't sure what she meant, but it made me nervous. Heather snorted.

"I don't think he'll be able to walk if Astrid gets to him first." Aarushi cocked her head.

"Astrid can kick butt." Ruffnut answered.

"Women do not fight. It is not common."

"Well I do. If he so much as puts a hand on me, he will lose it. And then he will have to deal with Hiccup." Heather smirked and Ruff nodded.

"Hiccup? He is-"

"Astrid's boyfriend." Ruffnut cut her off with a singsong voice. I shot her a glare.

"Oh. I see. You are set to be married?" I blushed. Heather and Ruffnut couldn't hold in their laughter.

"Um... one day. Yeah." Truth was, I hadn't given it much thought. With everything on the edge, I didn't have time. But all the problems were over. I could think about it now.

"Oh gods..." I mumbled. I hoped Hiccup was okay. I wondered what they were doing to him. I almost laughed at the thought of him all wrapped up in a million scarves. I watched Heather grin and adjust her head piece.

Heather pointed at me and grinned. My eyes widened with what was coming... "You're next."

* * *

 **Hiccup's P.O.V**

Snotlout groaned again as they made him ditch the helmet and they forced him into a sherwani. He kept complaining that it looked like a dress for men and he wasn't going to wear it. I had given up on lecturing him to be on his best behavior. Now, instead I was just ignoring him as I talked to the servants. I asked them a million questions, and they answered them all. One of the men stood and smiled.

"Done." I looked. The sherwani was red silk with a gold weaved in designs around the sleeves, neck, and bottom. Under it I had to wear tan colored pants. The whole thing was very odd to me, especially in the heat to have to wear something so heavy, but none the less interesting. Fishlegs was squealing as they struggled to find something in his size. I sighed wondering about Astrid.

They would probably have to force her into an outfit. I'd hate to be the person trying to wrestle her down. I stepped out from behind the curtain, to where two servants were brushing and painting Toothless. The spoiled dragon loved all the attention he was getting, not to mention the tail fin they had re-painted.

"What do you think bud?" He looked at me up and down, before chortling a dragon laugh. I narrowed my eyes and pursed my lips at him mockingly.

"Laugh all you want spoiled baby." He huffed at me, turning to the attention at one of the men giving him fish.

"Are the honored guests ready? The festival is about to begin." The sultan asked peeking his head through the door.

 **...**

The festival was huge! Much bigger than any party on Berk. There were parades and hundreds of people. Music on every corner and the smell of food always filling my nose. The gang and I -with the exception of the girls- walked into a more sectioned off area, where it was clear the royals celebrated. Aarushi came out in a white and gold outfit, that was rather... revealing. Not at all like any Viking would wear. **(It's a similar outfit to what Heather was wearing. If you can't imagine it, then just think of Jasmine.)**

More people came out and started to dance, but I only wanted to see Astrid. I felt odd without her beside me. I peered over the crowd and across the dance floor, to spot Heather. She looked like she was sparkling as she danced along with the others, trying to get as much of the culture as she could. Aarushi must have tougher how to dance, because she was dancing right along with the beat and matched with the others.

I glanced behind me to see that Ruff and Tuff were already reunited, as they were currently stuffing their faces with food. Tuffnut screamed, wiping his tongue with his hands repeatedly yelling "Spicy!" I chuckled at his expression, but turned to the crowd again. Okay... everyone was here... except Astrid. I pushed through the crowd. I saw a flash of blue behind a large marble pole. Heather and Aarushi laughed and pulled a person into the center of the dance floor. My face burned with a scarlet blush and my eyes widened. Astrid. Her face was slightly flushed and she looked very unsure of her self. A face I was not used to. She stood up straight as Hetaher pulled her again, trying to get her to dance. It was no use. She was too stubborn. She was beautiful.

Astrid had a turquoise top, very similar to Heathers, except the sleeves were thinner. The blue transparent vail flowed with her, but was cut diagonally to shape an upside down 'v' and show her thin, yet very muscler stomach. She wore a matching skirt that flowed smoothly. It was weaved with silver and gold around the bottom and was held by thick gold weaving sat the waist. It had little gold medalians that swung and clicked together as she walked. Her hair was very different too. I had never seen her with different hair. It was pulled back in a high ponytail waved with gold and had several gold rings in it to hold it in place. She was beautiful. She was beyond beautiful.

Astrid fell backwards into the crowd, but luckily into me.

"Astrid!"

"Hiccup? Uh... hi. Um hi." She stumbled. I had never seen her look nervous like this before. I grinned.

"You look-"

"Ridiculous?"

"Nope. Beautiful. She blushed a little, but smiled.

"This is not my idea of a party but-"

"You look wonderful. Come on let's enjoy it."

"I could say the same to you." She said with a smirk. I shot her a playful glare and tugged her by the hand. Sounds of the booming fireworks and parades outside, caused us to make our way through the crowds.

Stars glittered in the sky above, along with music that rang in our ears. People in the streets were doing tricks with fire and acrobatics. Elephants -a new animal that we had learned about- bobbed their way through the crowds. They were decorated with paints and blankets, and people on them throwing flowers and coins into the roaring crowds. Astrid's eyes reflected the bright colors dancing trough the village, and she stood there, awestruck. I squeezed her hand and watched her face smile. She looked like she was glowing.

"This would look real pretty from above wouldn't it?" She turned to me and smiled.

"Let's go find the dragons!"

We made our way through the crowds and to the stables alined with camels. I heard a familiar squawk of Stormfly and opened the heavy wooden doors. Inside we're all the dragons being tended be servants.

"Ah! Hello! You must be here for the..."

"Dragons?"

"Yes them. They are being cared for by only the best." I smiled.

"Thanks." Toothless cooed to me.

"Hey bud! Wow! Look at you!" He had been painted in wavy, intricate designs that went up his legs, tail, and wings. He shook off, showing he soft rug underneath his saddle that matched his tail fin in color.

"Wow! Look at Stormfly!" Astrid called. I turned to see Stormfly. Her wings decorated in blue, green and orange, in similar patterns. Her spikes were also painted and had wraps of silk around them. She squawked excitedly.

"Let's go!"

We got on our dragons and took off into the air. We followed the parades and stunt men, watching in awe from above.

"Hiccup?!"

"Yeah?"

"Let's show them what friends of the gods can do!" I laughed and agreed. Stormfly sped forward lighting the sky with sparks of fire. They exploded with little shiny pieces of ash that feel to the streets. A chorus of oohs erupted from the crowds.

"Show them what you got bud!" Toothless cooed and shot several plasma blasts into the air diving and twirling gracefully. Stormfly met up with us again, twirling and flipping in unison.

"Whoohoo!" Astrid shouted as we landed. She jumped off and came up to me. I slid off Toothless, who bounded away to play with the camels again.

"That was amazing." I laughed and smiled. She looked at me. I could see the stars in her eyes. She grinned.

"Astrid come on! Come dance with Aarushi and me!" Heather yelled. She rolled her eyes but continued to grin.

"Duty calls!" We laughed. Before she left however, I pulled her by the waist. I blushed at the feeling of my hand on her bare waist. I kissed her swiftly, grinning as I pulled away. She rested a hand on my chest.

"See you in a few!" I watched as she sped off into the crowd.

* * *

 **Astrid's P.O.V**

My skirt was annoying the heck out of me, as I pushed through people to get to wear all the dancers were. Snotlout was trying to flirt with some of the women, but was failing horribly. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Astrid!" Heather called. She was dancing, her hips swaying with music. I followed her voice, but was suddenly gripped by the arm and pulled in to an empty room.

"Hiccup!" I laughed. I was startled to see that it wasn't Hiccup. It was Hassan. He pressed me against the wall, his hands tightly griping my waist. His hands were rough and his nails dug into my skin. My chest got heavy as it quickened for air. The space between us closed.

"Astrid? Right?" He sneered. I gulped, but narrowed my eyes.

"Wouldn't you like to know." I sneered back. Oh Thor was he in big trouble.

"I have never seen a woman like you. Light hair. Blue eyes. Such pale skin." He leaned in. I could feel his rotten breath on my face.

"I like that." His voice was growling. His eyes black of heart. He puckered his lips, his hands tightening. I jerked up ward suddenly, digging my knee into his gut.

He stumbled back in surprise. He only had a moment to look up when I slammed my fist into his face. He fell to the ground with a pained groan. Blood trickled down his nose.

"Don't you ever think you can ever do that again. To me. To anyone." I shouted. I held up my head and walked away from him. He was curled in a ball, gasping in pain. I entered the crowds of people again, but was soon grabbed by the hand. Heather laughed and pulled me into a line of girls. I watched them dance and slowly tried to find the beat.

Oh gods. I was never good at this kind of thing. Slowly however, I caught up and before I knew it, I was dancing. I threw my head back and laughed. I glanced at the clapping crowd and spotted Hiccup who blushed deeply and grinned. I could see Stormfly twirling in the air, doing acrobatics for people. They cheered. The music stopped soon enough and I was soon surrounded by people again. I pushed my way through trying to find the gang.

I gasped as I tripped forward, the ground coming close to my face.

"Gotcha!" Hiccup. His arms went around mine as he attempted to catch me. He stumbled backwards by our weight, but was caught by Toothless.

"You ready to head home?"

"I think so. We'll head back tomorrow. Give the dragons and everyone else another night of fun."

"Agreed." His arm went around my waist. I rested a hand on his chest, his heartbeat pulse pumping into my hand. The music carried on again. People danced and laughed. I had to say, this was a whole other world.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Let me know, if you want any more one-shots where the gang travels to different civilizations. So Astrid wasn't in a cage because she specifically looks very different from them. (I'm not being racist.) a majority of the people in their kingdom have never seen someone Scandinavian, so they thought she was a goddess. Although Ruffnut also has blonde hair, Astrid is considered more pretty. (No offense Ruffnut) Aarushi is originally from India when I was looking for names, but Hassan is Moroccan. Hope it wasn't rushed! Review please! Until next time,**

 **-Daisy**


	19. Flowers

**Hello! Welcome back for another one-shot! I am sorry that I have been gone. I will post this story (it's a heart wrencher) and then I am taking a break from this set of one-shots to finish a bunch of stories that I have yet to finish! I am not abandoning this, I just need some new inspiration. Thanks! And enjoy!**

 **Summary: Astrid as a soft spot for one flower in particular, and has been part of her life from the beginning to the end.**

 **(Will jump in time)**

* * *

 **Chapter 19: Flowers**

 **Year 5**

 **Astrid's P.O.V**

I huffed angrily and mumbled forbidden words about Snotlout. That muttonhead -excuse my bad words, mom doesn't like me using them- had told me I couldn't play because I was a girl. And girls weren't strong enough. Him and Tuffnut laughed and attempted to throw fish at me, but I got out of there quick. I didn't want to play their super dumb... fun looking fighting game.

No one to play with. Even the trees seemed to turn me down from having me chuck my small axe at them. They were too busy getting ready for spring.

I stomped up to the top of my favorite hill. It was secluded and overlooked the vast ocean. I don't think anyone knew about it, except for me.

I grumbled and sat down in the damp grass, the ground below still thawing from another harsh winter. I watched a terrible terror flocks fly in the horizon. A quiet breeze blew through my hair, trying to persuade me that winter was coming to an end.

Footsteps.

I whipped around to see a tiny boy shyly walk up to me. He didn't looks at me as he shuffled his feet.

"What do you want?" I snapped. I hadn't meant to be mean. I was just angry from earlier. He stepped back shyly. I cocked my head. I knew he was the chiefs son. He barely looked like a heir. I almost scoffed out loud.

"S-sorry. You look sad." I snorted and pointed my nose up.

"I don't get _sad_. Mad. Yes, but sad is a weak emotion."

"Oh. Why are you mad?"

"Why do you care?" I gave the snarkiest look I knew to give.

"Well... you have no one to play with... I wanted to know-"

"I have friends!" I stood up and he jumped back.

"Then why are you all alone?"

"I'm... I'm not a-alone..." I trailed off. We looked at each other silently for a moment. His eyes suddenly flickered and a small smile appeared on his freckled face. He was kinda cute. In an innocent little kid way.

"Want to see something cool?" I shrugged. It was better than arguing. He motioned for me to follow and we made our way down the hill. Instead however, we didn't head to the forest or the village. He lead me to another cliff edge. There, in the melting snow patches and dead grass were tiny budding flowers. They had thick green stems and white, soft petals that drooped slightly.

"Wow. Flowers don't come this early." He grinned.

"I know. I found them. Fishlegs says they are Snow Drops. He read it in a book." I bent down and gently touched the delicate flower.

"How did the snow not kill it?" He shrugged and bent down with me.

"It's a strong flower." I smiled.

"They're pretty." He nodded in agreement.

"Hey... um. Do you want to play tag around the village?" He smiled and his soft eyes lit up.

"Yeah."

* * *

 **Year 18**

 **Astrid's P.O.V**

The flower festival. It was the big feast to celebrate the start of spring. And I had to wear a formal outfit. Damn.

Heather grinned as she pulled the stupid dress tighter. It was navy blue with white threads sewed into the neck line. It had a brown belt and white furs draping down from the belt to my shins.

"Heather. This dress won't get any tighter." She smiled and spun me around so she could get a better look.

"Beautiful. Now for the flower crown. What flower did you pick again?" She are asked putting on her own crown of red tulips.

"Snow Drops."

"What are those?"

"These small white flowers. They're delicate, but strong. They can survive under the harshest of winter conditions. And they still remain pretty." Heather smiled and picked up the pile, weaving them into a braided crown.

"Okay!" She finished quickly and placed it on my head in replace of my normal headband.

"Let's go! Hiccup is going to pass out when he sees you!" I chuckled nervously as she pushed me out of the comfort of my home.

 **...**

"Wow." I whipped around in the crowded great hall. Hiccup. He wasn't wearing his normal armor, instead a long red tunic with a brown belt and grey pants. He had a crown of leaved and twigs, like all the other men.

He looked shocked.

"Hiccup?" He didn't say anything as he touched the little flowers on my head. He grinned.

"I remember when I found these." I grinned. It was when I fell in love with him. Even if I didn't know it yet.

"Yeah. They're my favorite."

"Tough, but beautiful... just like you." He said the last part a little shyly, but it was loud enough for my face to turn pink and my stomach to feel all giddy. I didn't care that people were watching. I didn't care that he was caught off guard. I didn't care, because I loved him. I smiled and stepped forward, kissing him firmly on the lips.

It took him a second to realize what was going on, but he responded, wrapping his arms around me.

Claps erupted from around. I didn't hear it though. All I heard was my heard beating in my chest. I felt something tickle my nose. I guess Hiccup did do, because we both opened our eyes and wrinkled our noses. I looked up.

A Snow Drop had fallen lose form my head piece, it's fragrant petals brushing against the tips of our noses.

* * *

 **Year 30**

 **Hiccup's P.O.V**

I smiled down at my tiny baby girl. She face full of freckles, and her chubby legs ready to take her on an adventure. She giggled and screamed for me to chase her. Finally the thaw had happened and she could go outside again. She jumped down the step and into the lawn. She wobbled and swayed, but moved her best.

Toothless cooed and followed and watched her every move. He was over protective of what he thought was his daughter.

I heard a happy chirp and a high pitched squeal.

"Mommy! Stomfy!"

"Hey baby girl!" Astrid called, landing with Stormfly who bounded off to play with Toothless. Astrid tossed her in the air and kissed her on the nose, before letting the eager toddler run loose.

Astrid pulled off her saddle back as I came up to her, kissing her on the cheek.

"How was the mission?"

"Not bad. The new recruits are doing well." I smiled at her as she turned to watch our giggling toddler run in the grass, pretending she was a dragon.

"I'm a dwagon! Roar!" She laughed and stomped right over to those simple little white flowers. She lifted her knee high, aiming her foot over the flower. She smiled devilishly ready to stomp down and let all hell break loose.

"Hilde S. Haddock you crush that flower, I crush you." Astrid snapped. Hilde looked up and put her foot down. She knew her mother wouldn't actually crush her, but she'd rather not take that chance. I wouldn't either.

"These flowers are nice. They're warriors."

"Like you!" Hilde giggled pointing at Astrid.

"Yes. They are very tough, but we do not break them. They are the first flower we see. They are a gift from the gods." Astrid smiled fondly at Hilde who was on all fours looking closely at the flowers. I came up from behind and sat down. She crawled into my lap and giggled.

Astrid picked one of the flowers and tucked it behind Hilde's ear.

* * *

 **Year 82**

 **Hiccup's P.O.V**

I wheezed slightly, making my way up the hill. It felt a lot steeper than it once was. My rusted foot clicked and chrunched into the small patches of stubborn snow, refusing to be melted by the sun. My eyes ached, my body longing to take a small break.

Finally... I reached the top. I shuffled my feet, they did not move like did anymore. I squinted slightly as light became clear from the shadows of the seaside cliff. A fiery, sunset in the distance, colors dancing on the horizon, slowly being taken over by the night. A group of Nadder flew across the sun gracefully. I smiled through my thick gray beard and soaked in the sunlight. I had barely seen it in months from the ever lasting winter. It was beautiful.

Almost as beautiful as that sunset on the edge. The very sunset that seemed to clear all the fog and uncertainty about my future.

my smile fell and bent down, my weak knees sinking into the muddy ground. I reached out with shaky, pale hands.

Man. These hands had done so much. Riding Toothless. Working in the blacksmith. Hugging Astrid. Punched Snotlout on a few occasions. Now they were riddled with pain and scars.

I took a shallow, shaky breath. It felt like I had swallowed a rock. It was always so hard coming here.

I reached out and placed the small, white flowers against the rock that laid here. Always looking at the vast ocean. The petals swayed in the breeze, but were shielded from rough sea winds.

Those beautiful flowers. That happened to be the strongest of them all. Just like my Astrid. I swallowed and traced my hand over the smooth carvings in the rock. I didn't even needed to look at the stone to feel the Nadder. I could hear it's chirps in my head.

I looked up at the darkening sky, and couldn't help but smile. Stars looked down at me and danced. Almost in a mocking way. They were so painless. So care free. They twinkled showing off the gates of Valhalla.

And I knew... that Astrid was up there, smiling down at me...waiting for me to join her.

* * *

 **Sorry the last one was short and sad. I needed a bittersweet ending. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed! Snow Drops are a real flower that come from Eastern Europe and they happen to be my favorite. Until next time,**

 **-Daisy**


	20. Again

**Heyo!** **Guess who's back?! Did you miss me? I know y'all did! ;)**

 **Here is a super short series of chapters based on different types of kisses. I found the idea on Pinterest. (i.e The best app of all time) Anyway, I'm not going to keep you, Let's get on with it!**

 **One last thing, all requests are being written, I just need some little fluffy stuff to fill in for now. Thanks!**

 **Also, let me know if you want inbetween scenes of the next few chapters, I'm focusing these on just the kiss. I want the background to be what you come up with.**

* * *

 **Chapter 20: Again**

 **Type: Post break-up kiss: _The kiss that catches both of you off guard, but says I miss you, I'm sorry, and please love me again all at once without any words needed to be spoken._**

 **Astrid has been gone from home for 8 months after leaving to aid Defenders of the Wing in a war against an enemy. Hiccup is back Leading Berk, both of them regretting the fight they had the night before Astrid left. With the war moving towards more violence, neither of them know if they will ever see each other again.**

 **Hiccup's P.O.V**

I stumbled into the house beyond exhausted from working. Toothless dragged his feet across the wood floors until he was half way up the stairs to his bed. He gazed down at my tired expression and grunted. I was so tired from doing all this extra work for the last 8 months. I didn't have my Astrid here to help me.

I ran my hands through my knotted hair and groaned. I counted the little scars on the back of my hand. 16. Toothless gurgled from the staircase.

"In a minute bud." My voice trailed off into the stupid silence that I hated so much. I loathed the idea of having to come upstairs, stare at a cold empty bed, and then have to lie down and sleep. In an empty bed. Alone.

Toothless stomped his foot impatiently. I groaned again and stood, limping my way up those creaky stairs. I had dropped a mace on my good foot earlier that day. I rubbed my eyes and stood motionless in front of my bed. It wasn't supposed to be my bed. It _was our_ bed.

I didn't even bother to pull off my armor as I sat on the edge of the bed, my head buried in my hands. Those same words pounded through my head. The last words I said to her. The last words she said to me.

 _"You promised! You said it would always be you and me! You said that I was free to make my choices! That we didn't need to follow such traditions! You're nothing but a liar!"_

 _"I said that hoping you wouldn't go make some rash decision again! I don't understand how you are supposed to be my partner in battle!"_

 _"Ugh! I don't understand how I could possibly love such an ingroant man!"_

 _"I take it back then! I **hate** you!"_

 _"Well fine! I never loved you anyway!"_

Tears welled up in my eyes. That was 8 months ago, but I could hear those words ringing in my ears non-stop. Now, months later, I hadn't even received a letter. For all I know... Astrid could be dead.

The thought mad eat heart beat rapidly, the rock in my throat keeping me from crying. I fell onto my back with a sigh. The only way I got to sleep was with thoughts about her returning home safe.

 **...**

"Chief!" I shot upwards to see Snotlout in my face. I yealped and stood rubbing my eyes.

"Snotlout? Wha-what are you doing here?" He shoved a letter in my hand. Snotlout looked at me and gulped.

"Its from Mala..." He trailed off, his voice shaky. My hands trembled as I opened the letter.

 _Dearest Chief,_

 _The war has been escalating for a month now. I fear we cannot win this. We have lost many on the battle field. And many of our faithful warriors have disappeared. We fear that they have been kidnapped and are now prisoners of war. Amongst the missing... is Astrid. We do not know if she has been taken or is..._

 _Please send a note back when you get this. I am so sorry, we are doing everything we can._

 _Mała_

I gasped. My fingers were shaking and tears threatened to spill. My breath caught in my throat as my lungs closed off.

"Hiccup? What is it?" I couldn't even get the words out. I had my betrothed. I had lost my general. My partner in battle. I had lost Astrid. _My_ Astrid.

 **...**

The thick clouds stung my eyes and every open wound on my body as I pushed my dragon faster.

"Come on Stormfly! A little longer!" I shouldn't have left the battle, but I had been a prisoner. I had watched three people I shared a cell with executed. I had escaped. Barely. I was so close to walking to that stage with a gag and chained up, to be slaughtered. My last words to Hiccup screamed at me. I now think that's the only reason I somehow got away.

Those couldn't be. Wouldn't be. My last words to the man I loved more than the moon loved the sun. I had to get back to him. Anyway I was injured. I would not have been able to fight much longer. A good sprained ankle and a large gash in my shoulder bone.

I flew for long over two days until I recognized a small chain of islands in the distance. Berk. I pushed my poor dragon harder, but she was exhausted and injured and hungry. But she wanted to be home too.

The stars twinkled above as I swiftly landed in front of Hiccup's house. Stormfly moaned in relief. I walked up to the door and exhaled a shaky breath. What if Hiccup didn't want to see me? What if he meant what he said. Tears welled up in my eyes. I bit my lip and knocked.

 **...**

A knock was at my door. Who in Thor's name was out this late? Oh gods... another terror mail about Astrid? I crept towards the door my heart beating out of my chest. I gulped and opened the door.

A shrill cry of happiness erupted as a pair of strong arms flung around me so fast that I almost didn't have time to process who it was. But I knew that hug and warm feeling from anywhere. Astrid was home.

I gripped her back and head and swayed, nuzzling my head into her wild hair. Reluctantly, she let go.

"Hiccup... I-"

I didn't let her speak. I had waited 8 months for this. I lurched forward crashed my lips against hers, melting in the feeling I had lost hope in ever experiencing again. I didn't let go to breathe. I poured every emotion into that kiss, because I was never going to let go again.

* * *

 **Thats it! It was short, I know but I liked it that way as this should be centered on the kiss. Please let me know what you thought, and if you would like to see more! Thanks! Until next time,**

 **-Daisy**


	21. Remember

**Hi! Welcome back! I am finished with school for a while and will be writing almost every day! I am super pumped and ready to write all these requests! If you have any please request! Enjoy!**

 **Guest:** **What if Astrid was captured by dragon hunters and they tortured her and she hit her head really hard and was knocked out cold. Then hiccup rescued her but when she woke up and she had lost her memory of the last 10 years and all she remembered was her life before the red death. She didn't remember betrothing hiccup or befriending dragons.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Nothing in this story is scientifically or medically accurate. Can't you just have fun for once, and not take things so literal? Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 21: Remember**

 **Astrid's P.O.V**

I struggled to balance on my knees. They screamed in pain from pressing against the cobbled ground. I adjusted trying to give my achy knees some relief, but the chain rattled through the cell, their short links keeping me from any other positions. The only sound was the _drip drip_ of water droplets leaking through the cracks of the poorly made cell.

I squinted, looking past the bars that held me in this hell, trying to make out shadows from the dying fire light of a torch. Men. They were there. Right outside, their voices hushed to whispers, but their axes glowing from the faint torch. It took everything inside me not to spit the blood that pooled in my mouth on them as they passed.

One of them - I didn't know names, but I knew the fat, greedy faces. Each and everyone of them - Came into my confinement. He brushed the keys across the bars and chortled. He was taunting me. I held my head up high and grinned.

I don't know if it was from the loss of blood or purely for my enjoyment of seeing his expression, but I suddenly felt unbreakable. Like he was the one chained and not me. He looked at me up and down confused. I couldn't help but grin even more.

"What do you think you're doing?" He snarled with a raspy voice, and blackened teeth.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I spoke smugly. He growled and threw open the cell door, stomping over to me. I puffed out my chest and flashed him a mocking smirk. He grunted and with a swift blow, kicked me in the stomach. I doubled over biting my lip, doing my best to keep from yelling. I felt spit drip on my chin, before a lurching feeling in the bottomless pit that was my stomach. I jerked back as I vomited. It added to the already disgusting floor. Not much came out however. I hadn't eaten in a while. Couldn't count when I did last. My stomach now resulted in a constant, nagging pain, that I could just add to the list of ways they were trying to break me.

"That'll teach you." I lifted my chin and laughed. It was rough and sore, something that stuck in the back of my throat like a cough.

"You really are dumber than you look." I sneered. I furrowed my eyebrows. I was not going out without a fight.

"Why you-" a plasma plant cut his speech off, as the sound echoed through the halls. Screams and roars rang like a chorus. The man stumbled back at the sudden commotion. That's when a Night Fury appeared. Toothless.

Toothless opened his mouth, revealing a deep purple as he snarled, his nose scrunched and his eyes narrow. Suddenly, the man grabbed my hair pullin my head back voilently. I grunted. He chuckled and held a mace at my head.

"Toothless no!" A panicked voice shrieked. Hiccup.

"Hiccup!" I'm okay!" I shouted. He stopped dead and gasped at the sight of me. I must've been pretty roughed up.

"Let her go. Please." Hiccup pleaded, his hand outstretched. His chest quickened and sadness was hidden behind the rage in this eyes. He was not afraid to kill this man. And that scared me.

The man chortled. "I'd rather die working for Johann, than give in to you" he growled. He raised the mace in the air.

Hiccup gasped.

I gasped.

Toothless snarled and reeled his head back to fire.

 _Bang!_

Darkness.

 **...**

 **Hiccup's P.O.V**

I grasped her frail hand hopping for her finally wake. Astrid was pale and bruised up. Her head was wrapped in bandages, the bleeding long stopped. Now I waited. My metal leg tapped impatiently as Stormfly paced the room. Her whines hopeless. Toothless watched from the corner of my hut, his green eyes vivid with sadness. He had killed a man. Straight up shot him in the heart, to save mine.

I don't think Toothless felt as bad about killing him, as he did about not saving Astrid. I didn't blame him for anything. He did what he could. If anything, I blamed myself.

I watched his little shifts in positions, trying to get comfortable. I wonder if he understood the relationship between Astrid and I. Of course I talked on and on about her to him. He was incredibly smart, so he must have had a basic understanding that we were... what would dragons call it? Mates?

I was jerked from my thoughts as Astrid groaned in confusion. She put a hand to her head with an achy grunt. Her eyes were dark from the heavy bags underneath them. Slowly she opened her eyes.

"Stoick?" She muttered softly, her vision blurred. She squinted, getting used to the light and perhaps confusion?

"Ast? It's okay. It just me." I squeezed her hand lightly, to let her know I was with her. She opened her eyes wider and screamed.

Astrid bolted upright and threw her pillow at me.

"You do you think you are? You talking fishbone!" She screeched. I jumped back in such surprise, my eyes widened.

"Astrid? It's me, Hiccup?" She snorted.

"Yeah I know! Why where you holding my hand you Perv!" I held my hands up. She gasped and frantically looked about the room. She pulled her knees to her chest, her norstrails flared.

"Wh-what are you talking about!? We hold hands all the time!" I trailed off. I felt a sharp pinch in the chest. She couldn't remember us holding hands? My eyes widened in realization. The mace to the head caused her to lose her memory...

"What's all this? Is Astrid awake?" Snotlout asked. Walking in with the twins on his heels.

"What in the name of Thor?" She asked glancing around.

"Where the hell am I?!" She demanded. Astrid kicked off the blankets and lifted herself out of bed. I grabbed her arm and turned her towards me.

"Easy Ast." She ripped her arm away and glared at me. She opened her mouth to speak, but it came out as a blood curdling scream.

"Night Fury! Get down!" Everyone jumped in surprise, including Snotlout, who had never been so confused in his life. She shoved me down and grabbed a dagger from her boot. Toothless bounced forward with a cheerful gurgle.

"Astrid! No" I jumped up and threw my self in front of her, blocking Toothless from her sharpened dagger.

"Hiccup! Get out of the way! You are going to get yourself kill-..." she trailed off looking at Toothless, than at me. She backed away, her eyes widened with fear. She gulped, turned, and ran.

She ran out my hut, but stopped in her tracks. She peered over the edge of the ramp. She stumbled back, hyperventilating. This was not Berk.

"Where am I?" She shouted, scaring Fishlegs.

"Astrid... you are on the edge. Home." Fishlegs whispered. The twins gazed at her, mortified. Snotlout attempted to approach, but she pushed him back with a glare.

"What's happening?" She was breathing heavy. She asked nervously like a pleading whisper. It reminded me of when she was blinded, by a storm. I had hoped never to feel that fear from Astrid, but here I was, feeling it radiate of her like heat from the sun.

We all said nothing, just watched in horror. I felt my mouth go dry. This was not Astrid. This was not her.

"Astrid... I- There is a lot to explain,You have to give me a chance to explain.

"I am not listening to ANYTHING you have to say!

"Then I won't speak. Just let me show you. Please, Astrid." She bit her lip, glancing to the ocean far below.

A sudden flash back hit me hard. We had exchanged those exact same words when I put her that tree. I ran a hand through my knotted hair, frustratedly.

"I'm dead. I knew it." She huffed. I shook my head and reach a hand out, before pulling it away again. I wanted to reach out. But I couldn't.

"You're not. Please Ast. Let me explain." She glanced at me nervously, but didn't look me in the cautiously stepped forward and spoke.

"Maybe we can get past events to jog her memory." He shrugged.

"I-it could work." I felt a panic arise in me. What if I couldn't get my Astrid back?

She turned again and clenched her hands into fists.

"Memory?!" I nodded.

"We're going to help you get it back." She looked like she was going to shoot back a nasty response, but held it in. It was her most logical explanation at the moment.

"Fine. But if this doesn't work, I will personally tie you to a tree." I nodded, completely believing it.

"What should we start with?" Snotlout asked, he grinned coming up with some prank to get Astrid to like him.

"We could start with the hair! No, no, outfit choices! We cannot have her walking around in something that hides her eye color! I will not allow it!" Tuffnut shouted, snapping his fingers.

"How about a fur cape?"

"A great idea sister Nut! The fur made from a polar bear!" Tuff growled like a bear and ran off to form his plans.

"Oh gods..." I mumbled.

"Ugh. Those muttonheads." I couldn't help but smile as she crossed her arms and leaned on one foot.

"At least one thing hasn't changed."

 **...**

"Okay Ast. Let's start with dragons." She grunted.

"Please. I know how to kill a dragon." She rolled her eyes. I stood up in shook.

"No. We don't kill dragons anymore. You have a deadly Nadder. Her name is Stormfly!"

"You must have hit yourself in the head with a mace." She glared. The irony.

"No Ast. I can prove it." I whistled for Stormfly who flew into the clubhouse gracefully and landed. She tucked her wings in and chirped at her rider. She gasped and stood. She looked like could kill me. Or Stormfly. Maybe both.

"What the? Oh Gods! I-I, What?" She sputtered, trying to find the words. She scanned the room for a weapon, but seemed mostly surprised by the Nadder calm, happy behavior.

"Anything coming back?"

"No! This dragon was in the killing arena just a week ago!" I groaned. "It almost killed you, but not without... taking your leg first?"

"No! That was the Red Death! This is Stormfly, your dragon! You love her! You ride her!" She crossed her arms and looked at me like I was crazy. I pinched the bridge of my nose. I had to think. Something to jog her memory. She cocked her head trying to figure me out.

"Dragon Hunters? Dagur! Toothless? Virgo Grimborn? Garf!?" By now I was shouting, spewing every possible key words from our past adventures.

"Alivn and the outcasts?! Heather, your best friend? The edge? The dragon eye?! The red death? Our first flight!?" Tears formed in my eyes, staring into her expressionless face. It was completely blank.

"Our first kiss?!" I shouted. She bit her lip and shook her head. I pounded my fist on the table. Where was Astrid when I needed her? My voice of reason was gone.

This girl in front of me, was not Astrid. Astrid was as stubborn as a mountain, yet more caring than the summer breeze. She was meaner than a storm, yet as smart as the sun. I bit back the tears that threatened to spill. I tried to swallow, the sob stuck in my throat as is I had swallowed a rock.

This Astrid, was still Astrid... in a way, right? I had had the biggest crush on her as a kid. I mean what wasn't there to like. She was pretty, tough, and smart. But that was a different Astrid. I liked that Astrid, but I _loved_ this Astrid _._

"Hiccup... I-" she paused, unsure of what to say.

"I'm sorry. I don't- these words. They don't have any meaning." A tear fell down my cheek.

Astrid was my world. I first showed it to her four years ago, that night on Toothless. I had to resort to putting her in a tree, to make her listen to me... Wait.

Astrid didn't listen to me. She was too stubborn. I stood, there was only one thing left to try.

"Okay... Then let me show you."

 **...**

Toothless bounced in excitement. He was going for a ride! Astrid looked at him nervously.

"Its okay Ast. He won't hurt you." She huffed a heavy breath and slowly climbed on. I nudged Toothless.

"Easy now bud." He gurgled and lifted his wings. Slowly he flew, close to the ocean as I directed him. He grunted in annoyance as this was not what he had in mind.

"Anything?" I called back to an emotionless Astrid. She gripped my _shoulders_.

"Am I supposed to feel something other than you are a traitor of our people." She snapped. Toothless exhaled. He slowed to barely a glide. He rolled his eyes.

"Toothless... what are you doing?" He slowed almost to a complete stop. With a sudden burst of power Toothless shot upwards, giving me no choice but to fly with him. The both of us started to scream, as I felt Astrid almost leave the seat. Toothless climbed I to the clouds where the air was thin.

"Toothless!" He roared and shot a plasma blast into the distance, before turning... and diving... with several barrel rolls.

I felt my stomach lurch and Astrid shriek as we fell from the sky. Toothless let out a roar of shear joy before dumping us in the water. He shot upwards again. Astrid screamed finally getting her flailing arms in control enough to hug my waist. Well... it was more like a death grip.

"Toothless!" I sputtered, trying to control my stupid dragon. In the back of my mind, Toothless knew what to do more than I did.

"Oh Odins ghost!" Astrid screamed as Toothless weaved through sea stacks, and turned voilently.

"Okay. Okay. Get him to settle down! I rather ride Stormfly!" My eyes widened.

"Stormfly?!"

"Uh, Yeah. She's my dragon." Toothless suddenly jerked to a stop, spreading his wings, he glided with the breeze.

"Astrid! You're remembering!" I glanced back at her confused face. She still didn't remember everything. Toothless glided up through the thick clouds. Astrid say to the edge of the saddle, brushing her fingers through the wispy clouds.

Then she laughed! Toothless flew into the setting sun. A vibrant painting of orange and deep purple, as fainted stars made their way through in the incoming darkness. Toothless flapped his wings, speeding up slightly.

Slowly I felt Astrid's hands wrap around my waist, gently. Her chin rested on my shoulder. I tried my best to not grin. I had to subdue the urge to turn around and kiss her. She let out a light chuckle.

"Your shoulder is still bony." I chuckled. I shook my head and whipped around.

"Astrid. You-"

"Remember? I think so..."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed! Testing is done, and I'm free for the summer! Please review and request! Until next time,**

 **-Daisy**


	22. When Heather Found Out

**Hi! Here is another requested one-shot. This takes place at the end of season 4, before Shellshocked pt 1. The gang is at Defenders of the Wing island, formulating a plan to stop Viggo, and Hiccstrid gets caught by someone. He he.**

 **This is also in the view of Toothless about his riders new relationship.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 22: When Heather Found Out**

 **Toothless's P.O.V**

I watched from my perch above the healing ward watching the ships sail in. I fixed my position as ships loaded with humans, good humans I presumed, sailed into the docks to where defenders greeted them happily. I drew my attention to the riders all gathered down by the docks smiling and laughing. I grunted, watching over them. So many people made me nervous. So many bad humans can hide better among the crowds.

Two riders I didn't see was Hiccup... and his mate. I think they were mates. They both had an odd scent that pooled off them whenever they were together. This smell, as I'm learning is love. I am unfamiliar with the word, but Hiccup has said it to me. About his mate. I assumed it went both ways since the smell was just as strong coming from her. Although they never declared this word to each other. I wondered why.

A prick of panic stirred in my stomach as I jumped down. I didn't see them and with the events that occurred only months ago, I hated when Hiccup left my sight. It was harder to protect him. I sniffed the air for Hiccup. I wasn't the best tracker in the world. I had great hearing, but my nose lacked that special ability to stay on target. But I knew a dragon who was good at this.

I bounded up to Stormfly, who also appeared to be searching for her rider.

 _"Stormfly!"_

 _"Toothless?"_ She raised her head, nostrils flared and claws scratching the ground in worry.

 _"Can you find Hiccup?"_

 _"Your rider? Sure. I just need the scent."_ I nodded and thought. I bounced forward, arching my back.

" _My saddle!"_ She sniffed it and stood straight up. She motioned towards the woods, before bounding off with me on her heels. She flapped her wings and raised into the air, gliding over the tree line. I ran from the ground, following her hovering shadow.

We raced up a steep hill to a clearing overlooking the ocean. Although the incoming ships to their dock posts were far, you could hear their horns, echoing over the ocean. She chirped from above and dived down to me.

 _"They're at the top of this hill!"_

I pounded the ground as I weaved around trees, until I got to a clearing. I sighed, relaxing happily. Hiccup and his mate sat on the hill, side by side talking in soft whispers. Their voices sounded serious. I crept up softly, curiosity getting the best of me.

"Hiccup. Can you hear yourself? You're going to ware yourself into the ground. I hate seeing you like this."

"Astrid, he doesn't rest, and I can't either." She sighed, looking up at him sadly.

"Hiccup... This- This isn't you." She stared into his eyes, searching for something. She bit her lip in the silence. Her blue eyes widened as she realized what she was looking for, was gone.

"You've lost that light." He cocked his head. I mimicked his movement.

"Your eyes. You've lost that light. That's what I always liked about you." She paused, looking out into the ocean.

"Even through the toughest of times, you never lost that light, that joy, the ability to laugh. But now... it's gone." Her voice trailed off, as she looked down at their dangling feet. Hiccup sighed. Slowly, almost cautiously, he reached out resting his hand over hers.

I inched forward. Stormfly sat next to me.

"You're right. I know that I've become obsessed. I just want him gone." She nodded and glanced at their hands.

"I do too, but... I... I just want my Hiccup back." He gave her a tiny smile. That familiar scent came off him as he slowly inched his face towards hers. He want in to put his lips on her cheek, but she turned quickly, and crashed her lips into his. I snorted behind them in disgust.

They both pulled apart quickly and stared at me. Hiccup laughed.

"There you are bud!" He laughed, but I didn't move. I grumbled instead, scolding him for leaving my sight. Astrid laughed and rubbed Stormfly's nose, as Stormy begged for attention.

"We should probably head back." Hiccup nodded and grabbed my saddle, to swing on. At the last second, I pulled away, causing Hiccup to fall. He raised his head from the ground and glared at me. Astrid chuckled from behind, smacking her hand over her mouth to try to stop her laughter. I chortled at my rider, as he stood.

"Useless reptile." He muttered as he climbed on. I smacked him with my ear flap as we took to the sky.

 **...**

 **Heather's P.O.V**

I stood at the head of the table, hands on hips, waiting for the twins and Snotlout to finish their stupid argument. I groaned and made count in my head of everyone who was here. Hiccup and Astrid were exchanging a silent conversation with their eyes. I studied them trying to figure them out. I groaned, wishing they would just get together already.

Finally, people got back on track to planning out attacks against Viggo. Our dragons dozed in the corner for most of the night. By midnight, everyone had tuned out, and Hiccup declared that everyone needed some sleep. The twins and Snotlout were out of there so fast, I barely had time to process what Hiccup had said.

Fishlegs said goodnight to me and hurried off to his sleeping arrangements. Everyone else cleared out... including Hiccup and Astrid. Astrid and I were sharing the same guest hut, but when I got there, she was gone. How odd.

I walked across the road to where I checked on Hiccup's and Fishleg's sleeping arrangements. Fishlegs was under a mountain of blankets, snoring soundly, but Hiccup's bed sat empty. So did Toothless's. I left the village center and turned to the path up to the volcano. Windshear was chasing a dragon around, playing. It was Stormfly. Something wasn't adding up.

"Stormfly! Come here girl!" Stormfly raised her head and chirped as she rushed over to me. She nuzzled my shoulder to get me to pet her.

"Hey girl! Can I borrow you?" She bounced around as I climbed on her. I was glad she trusted me.

"Windshear, stay here girl. I'll be right back." My dragon huffed in disagreement, but laid down anyway.

"Alright Stormy. Find Astrid!" Without a second Later, Stormfly shot into the sky. She twirled gracefully as she sniffed the air, in search of her rider. She chirped as she's picked up the scent.

"Down there!" She turned and dived, landing in the forest, hiding behind a line of trees. I slid off her and tipped towards a clearing. I gasped and ducked down. I peeked thought the bushes to smirk at what I saw.

Hiccup and Astrid sat at the edge of te cliff peacefully. Hiccup's prosthetic swayed off the cliffs edge, his other leg folded into his chest. Astrid sat at his side - very closely- I might add, her head on his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her, supporting her back and she curled up closer.

It was very clear what was going on. I wanted to hug and laugh with Astrid, but all at the same time, smack her for not telling me. I had a million questions run through my head, but didn't jump out to ask. I crept back and climbed on Stormfly.

"Let's leave them be." She chirped softly as we flew back.

 **...**

The door of our hut swung open, and right there, I sprang on Astrid.

"Where have you been?" I asked smugly. She, surprised, blushed and tucked hair behind her ear.

"Just for a walk." She said with a shrug. I put my hands on my hips and raised my eyebrows.

"Alone?" She gulped.

"Yeah. To clear my head and stuff."

"And stuff?" She nodded and pushed past me. I cleared my throat.

"I noticed Hiccup wasn't in his hut either. Did you see him on your walk?" She shook her head. I groaned at her incessant stubbornness.

"Astrid... I know you're lying. You're not good at it you know." She whipped around, wide eyed. I rolled mine.

"I saw you two." She looked at me shocked, causing me to chuckle.

"What? Uh-umm how?- I mean y-you did? Errr..." she sputtered. At the same time however, I could see her thinking fondly about the two of them.

"Its okay. I'll keep your secret. But you have to tell me everything." Astrid smiled a little.

"Everything?" I nodded and laughed sitting on her bed. She sat down across from me.

"Everything!"

* * *

 **I hope it was okay! I kinda had two stories in one one-shot, but why not? Please send me requests! Thanks! Until next time,**

 **-Daisy**


	23. Green Gustav

**Hi! Here is another requested one-shot that I think you have all been waiting for...**

 **HiccstridHumor: Well I have another idea; Dreamworks seems to have forgotten about Gustav's little crush on Astrid, so I was thinking you could write something about Gustav discovering Hiccstrid becoming a thing!**  
 **I know this is isn't that specific but I haven't got a clue on how he's going to find out, so, I'll just leave that to you... he he he... he**

 **Thank you HiccstridHumor for the wonderful suggestion! I love the idea, and have wondered about it myself.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 23: Green Gustav**

Hiccup and Astrid entered the great hall to see the gang sitting and eating breakfast. Just like old times, Hiccup thought. He let go of Astrid's hand and greeted the gang happily. Their mouths were stuffed with food, Ruff and Tuff reporting thier wacko story of the day. Astrid smiled and headed in that direction, when Gustav cut her off.

"Sooooo, Astrid. How you doing babe?" He asked flirtatiously. Astrid groaned and pushed past him. He stepped back in front. Gustav was almost taller than her now. His teenage growth spurts causing him to be long and lanky.

"So I heard you came back to Berk for me. How sweet. You know, I've been working out and-"

"Oh Thor help me." She rolled her eyes. "Gustav I am not going to date you!" He shrugged.

"Well not now of course! I want to give you time to settle in, but I'll be back in no time sweetheart. Anything your heart desires." He raised his eyebrows and smirked. She groaned and marched away from him.

"What was that about?" Snotlout asked with a mouthful of bread. Astrid sat down next to Hiccup and slammed her palm on the table.

"That muttonhead is flirting again. Ugh!" Fishlegs blinked trying to process her statement.

"Um Astrid, doesn't he know your betrothed?" She shrugged.

"I guess not. What's the point though? He clearly didn't hear about it when Stoick was shouting throughout town about the whole thing. And he doesn't listen-" Snotlout nearly choked from laughing so hard. Astrid rolled her eyes.

"Oh that was priceless! You should have seen how red the two of you were!" He and the twins laughed so hard they shook the table.

Astrid stood up with a growl of anger, not at the gang, but at Gustav. How dare he think of her as some little damsel! Hiccup looked uncomfortable as Tuffnut called him Hiccup the tomato. Astrid eyed the door way, as an invitation for the two to leave. Hiccup nodded and jumped from his seat quickly rushing out of the great hall.

"Astrid!" He called trying to catch up. He stopped abruptly however has Gustav once again stopped Astrid. Hiccup stood back, trying to decide if he should intervene.

"Hey babe. Have you thought about us since we last talked?" She folded her arms and glared.

"Uh since the last 15 mins, no. Gustav, I am betrothed!" He looked shocked for a second.

"What? To who!" He demanded. He looked completely oblivious to the idea that Astrid didn't like him.

"Hiccup!" She snapped, before shoving past him and whistling for Stormfly. Hiccup, who was watching the situation, called for Toothless and followed the Deadly Nadder.

Gusatv grumbled. "Looks like I've got some competition Fanghook." His dragon chortled behind him, knowing that Gustav had no chance.

 **...**

Later that afternoon, Hiccup and Astrid sat by the waters edge, barefoot, toes digging in the sand. They watched peacefully as their dragons played in the water.

Hiccup sighed contently at the well deserved alone time he finally had with Astrid. She laid down in the sand, digging her feet until they were hidden in the sand. Hiccup leaned back turned his head to look at her. While she closed her eyes, basking in the sun, she grinned knowing Hiccup was looking at her. Her opened her eyes slowly, letting them adapt to the sunlight.

"I didn't know how much I needed this until I got here." She sighed. Hiccup chuckled and found her fingers. He gently wrapped his hand around hers, fully relaxing. He looked up into the brilliant clear blue sky. Suddenly a snarl came from behind them as a large dragon landed.

"Hey babe! Ready for our date?" Gustav beamed as he climbed off Fanghook. Astrid sat up and groaned.

"Seriously? Can I not get a single hour alone with her?" Hiccup grumbled under his breath as he stood and turned.

"Gustav, what the hell?!" Astrid spat. She wanted to tower over him like she once could, but it was hard staring him right in the face.

"I should be the one asking you that! What are you doing with this fish stick alone?" Astrid clenched her fists with pure rage.

"Whoa! Whoa!" Hiccup jumped in front of her, and held her waist. He turned to Gustav.

"Gustav, I'm sorry but what are you talking about? Look, you need to leave. Now." Hiccup grunted the 'now' as Astrid tried to push past him.

"No way! I can't leave _my girlfriend_ with your slimy, unpredictable hands!" Gustav's voice cracked and Hiccup's eyes narrowed.

"Your just a walking fish bone! Astrid deserves a real Viking like me!" With that, Hiccup's glare dropped as he let go of Astrid. Astrid looked at him in surprise as he held his hands in the air.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Hiccup said with a shrug. Gustav rolled his eyes and stepped forward to kiss Astrid. Instead, Astrid pulled him by his shirt, reeled her arm back, and punched him.

Gustav stumbled back in shock and pain as Astrid cracked her knuckles with a smirk.

"You're one to talk about being a fish stick!" Astrid spat, leaving the exasperated boy to watch her take off on her dragon, Hiccup right behind her.

* * *

 **Soooo... sorry this was so short! I must've started the story 20 times, but I never knew where to go. It wasn't my best, but the request was great. One of my starters for this story, turned into another one-shot, which I will be posting. Thanks, and until next time,**

 **-Daisy**


	24. Free Once Again

**Hello! Here is another one-shot. This is just some mindless Hiccstrid fluff before the next one-shot, which will be a knife to the heart. *Evil laughter***

 **Anyway, Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 24: Free Once Again**

Astrid yawned as she took in the sweet morning air. She skipped down the stone steps of her parents house and over to Stormfly's pen. Stormfly bounced around, excited for the day. It was their first day back on Berk.

Astrid stretched as the memories of the long ride home flooded back to her. They had gotten in late last night and she remembered only wanting to sleep. She strapped Stormfly's saddle and climbed on. Stormfly burst off and immediately took to the air.

"Ahh! This is pretty great, huh?" Stormfly chirped in agreement. Stormfly twirled and spun happily, as Astrid laughed. She was free. No more painstakingly long planning. No more battles. No more surprises that made her heart stop momentarily. No more death!

While Astrid was a warrior, she hated seeing death, and the smell of it. Things had gotten violent. A lot of people died. And she was responsible for a lot of it. A shiver went down her back at the thought, but shoved the thought away as Stormfly dived.

Stormfly stopped at the oceans current, slowing to a peaceful glide, dipping her talons into the ocean beneath. Astrid sighed contently and leaned back. She closed her eyes and let the gentle winds blow through her hair that came loose from her braid.

Her dragon chirped, but then came another, familiar roar. A strong gust of wind whipped past her, causing her to open her eyes. A shadow flew over her, blocking the sun. Toothless cooed.

"Well good morning milady." Hiccup laughed as he gave her a lopsided grin. She looked up from her laying position on her back, to see Toothless flying upside down, with Hiccup's head hovering just inches above her. She laughed.

"Morning you!" She grinned and sat up. Toothless twirled until he was flying side by side with Stormfly.

"You're awfully chiper! Did you get enough sleep?" Astrid chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"Just happy to be home... and free." Hiccup smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Care for a little race?" Astrid laughed and nudged Stormfly, causing her to speed off.

"Sure!" She yelled, leaving Hiccup and Toothless long behind.

"Hey! Not fair! Come on bud!" Toothless came flying like an arrow, shooting through the sky as a black blur. He pounded his wings soaring upwards. Stormfly who was far ahead, squwaked tauntingly.

"Catch her bud!" Toothless's eyes narrowed as he boosted forward. Wind whipped past so fast, Hiccup squinted and tightened his grip on the saddle. Toothless beat his wings, flying up. Hiccup pushed Toothless faster, as Astrid's laugh rang through the air.

Toothless spread his talons. Steadied his speed. And with a quick boost of power, snatched Astrid right off Stormfly. Stormfly stopped in surprise and confusion.

"Hiccup! Not cool!" He looked over and laughed as Astrid struggled to get out of the Night Fury's grip.

"I can drop you if you'd like." He said smugly. She looked down at the hundreds of feet below them. She then looked up giving him a challenging glare. Hiccup patted Toothless and he released his talons.

Astrid screamed with thrill as she plummeted towards the ocean. Suddenly a black blur flew underneath her, catching her swiftly.

"Why hello milady." Hiccup smirked. Astrid's eyes narrowed as she reeled back her arm and punching him the shoulder.

"Ow!" He rubbed the spot where she had hit him as Toothless, followed by Stormfly landed on a sea stack.

"Drop me again and I swear I'll kill you." She spoke amused by his pain. He laughed and slid off Toothless.

"Yeah I know. You still love me though." She rolled her eyes and punched him again. This time much lighter.

"You're right about one thing." She laughed. Astrid took a second to catch her breath, but was caught off guard as Hiccup kissed her quickly. His arm went around her waist as he held her. As they parted, Astrid rested her hands on his chest and blushed slightly.

"If you think that makes up for it, then you're mistak-" he cut her off, kissing her again swiftly. She grinned and looked up at him. The look on his face made her all giddy.

"Sorry." She laughed, running her thumb over his armor. "That's not good enough." He laughed as he kissed the corner of her lips. He could feel her smile against him in a way that made his heart swell. He pecked her on the nose then on the lips again.

She started to laugh, pressing her forehead against his chest. He couldn't help but chuckle with her.

"You've sure have guts to kiss me after that little stunt you pulled." Hiccup pulled her closer, his breath tickling her nose. He shrugged.

"Not that I'm complaining." She whispered. He leaned in to kiss her again, but she ducked, squirming out of his hold.

"You're going to have to work harder than that!" She called, springing to her feet. Hiccup looked at her surprised that she was no longer there, than smirked. He launched forward causing her to dash the other direction. Their laughter echoed to the horizon.

"Opps! Sorry! Too slow!" Astrid shouted over shoulder as once again, she ducked away from Hiccup. They ran circles around Toothless who chortled at his breathless rider. Hiccup sprang around in a defense position giving her smirk. She grinned back at him, raising her eye brow slightly. Hiccup shook his head and jumped forward. He landed on his knees in the spot Astrid had previously been.

"What the-" Astrid pecked his cheek and ran the other direction.

"That's cute." She mocked. His eyes narrowed, his head formulating a plan. She dashed around Stormfly, using the dragons legs as a shield. She peered around to see that he had disappeared.

Hiccup suddenly grabbed her waist from behind, raising her into the air. She screamed with laughter at the sudden shock.

"Gotcha!" He then pulled her over his shoulder. She squirmed, but it was no use.

"Hiccup! Okay! You win! Put me down!" She said breathlessly. He laughed and gently laid her in the grass. She took a second to catch her breath, taking in the cool grass. Hiccup leaned over her. She motioned him to come closer, and foolishly enough he did. At the last second, Astrid pulled his arm, making him fall to the ground. She turned over, and propped herself on his chest. He laughed, his hair sprawled out in the grass. She rested her hands on his chest and simply smiled.

"I win." She stated.

"I think it's the other way around." He whispered back, not at all meaning their game of tag. She smacked his shoulder and blushed.

"You dork."

"Yeah but-" He was cut off my her lips. She kissed firmly, yet her lips were so soft. Did she know what that did to him? It caused a chill to go down his back. His heart could've burst right through his chest. He melted into her kiss, gently wrapping his arms around her.

Reluctantly, she parted from him, their noses touching ever so slightly.

"I love you." She whispered. The words coming out of her mouth made her stomach flip flop, as it did the same to Hiccup. He ran his hand over her spine.

"I love you too." She knew that he did, but the words caused goosebumps on her arms. He kissed her on the tip of her nose and sat up. Astrid stood and held out her hand for him.

"We should probably get going. We don't want people do think..." Hiccup nodded, reluctantly letting go of her hand. He never wanted this moment to end, but he knew what the village would think if they were gone too long. He knew what would happen.

He nodded and let go of her, climbing on Toothless. Stormfly bounced eagerly for the flight.

"Race back to Berk?" She smiled and nodded.

"Sure! But don't snatch me again, or I really will kill you."

"Hey, it's only payback!" He shouted as Stormfly lifted her talons off the ground.

"For what?" Astrid asked, puzzled by his statement.

"For snatching my heart Hofferson!" She snorted and rolled her eyes.

"You are such a dork!" She called, even though the statement made her all giddy.

"Maybe! But a loveable dork nonetheless." He shouted, as Toothless shot past them.

"Nonetheless." She whispered to herself with a fond smile.

* * *

 **That's the chapter! Just cute stuff! Next chapter however... hehehe. Tell me what you think! Until next time,**

 **-Daisy**


	25. Behind Your Eyes

**Hey everyone and welcome to the 25th chapter of Hiccstrid On The Edge! I am going to finish everyone's requests for sure, but** **please let me know if you want more chapters after that! Leave me ideas!** **This heart wrencher of a chapter is from a friend of mine. (Will be rated 'T')**

 **\- A chapter where Hiccup and Astrid are captured together and are forced to watch each other be tortured and while they are in the same cell, they can't touch or they will be punished.**

 **Okay so I love it. It's intense I know, but I will leave it on a cliffhanger to let you chose what happenes.** **If you want a part two of this, please let me know and tell me if you want it a happy or sad ending!**

 **You all thought This Is It (chapter 7 & 8) was bad... just wait.**

* * *

 **Chapter 25: Behind Your Eyes**

 **Hiccup's P.O.V**

The human body is amazing. It can endure so much pain, yet still have the ability to show affection. It can be burned and scarred, and thrown around like a sack of corn. But through it all, it can heal. It becomes stronger with each beating. The body can show so much about a person, however, it is not the gateway to what's on the other side.

Humans cry. A common fact, although it is yet to be deciphered how or exactly, to the root, why. But the tiny droplets of water are much less an emotion, and more of a portal. An entrance to what hides behind. To the root of why. Tears are the gateway to what hides behind eyes. True emotion, directly connected to the brain.

The human brain is even more astounding. It can be abused, tossed around, and can have all known morals flipped around in an instant. Yet, it can still tell right from wrong. Still find the positive in the gloomy reality. And it can recognize and express love through so much hate. The brain and the heart think separately with almost every decision. It is only on one occasion do they think alike. They alone can guide one through separate problems. But together, it seeks only one thing. Even at the most desperate times, the mind truly only desires one thing. Love.

And through all the secrets about ourselves that humans are still in the dark from, this I know for sure.

 _Astrid's warm body curled up, her nose pressed against the center of my chest. I could feel her soft breath tickle my skin, sending little waves of chills up my back. I scooted down, until we were both submerged by the thick wool blankets that shielded us from the blizzards outside._

 _My poor hut shook on its stilts from the beating winds and thrashing clumps of snow that coated our vision in a blur of white. But inside, we were warm. Her leggings rubbed gently against my pants, in her attempt to squirm upward to meet me face to face. The tiniest smile tugged at her lips. Her fingers ran across the thick layer of muscle that lined from my stomach to my chest._

 _"Who knew a talking fishbone could have such muscle?" She whispered, she voice barely a breath. A sweet laugh escaped her throat, it too hushed from the roaring storm outside. I responded with kissing her nose. Her thumb brushed against my skin. The touch was like electricity. It sparked at her finger tips, and spread like wildfire through my veins. No feeling silk or satin, furs or scales, could compare to the skin on skin contact that left you fighting for more._

My eyes opened the _thump, thump_ in my ears started to fade as screams became clear. It was screams of pain. Not physically however. It was shrieks of fear and emotional pain. Both sounds were distinctly different. Another thing I have recently learned about the human body.

"No! No! Leave him alone please!" The words were broken into bits from heavy breathing and more screams. I now realized that the new shrieks were going from me.

I almost couldn't feel the pain that now engraved into my malnurished stomach, as the howls of pleading echoed right through me.

"Enough! Ready to talk yet?" A sinister voice spoke clearly, almost nonchalantly, but you could hear the irritation that burned into his voice. His men turned, their blackened, toothless grins almost sounding as sickening as they looked.

I felt a dry sob stick in my throat as I became dizzy once more, the darkness swirling.

"Not on your life." I huffed out. My chest heaved, breathing becoming more and more of a struggle. I flinched, trying to squeeze my hands through the rough ropes that cut my circulation.

"Looks like it's on your life. Or... hers." He chuckled. He was actually enjoying this! His head turned and the men turned, lashing the whip against the ground for effect. My head bolted upright.

"No! No you stay away from her! You want me, not her! Do your worst to me!" I bellowed, not sure where the strength was coming from. I later realized that it was my heart and head thinking as one.

Two men grabbed her arms, tugging her roughly out of our cell. She gasped in pain and shock. Her lasting amount of strength was used to fight the men that grabbed her waist so tightly she couldn't wiggle free. One of them eyed the other with a disrespecting, nasty grin and sparked fear of what they might just do to her. So help me if they put a hand on her! One of the men raised his eyebrows and glanced down at her his thoughts goin beyond just whipping. They ripped off her shirt. I screamed.

"No! Please take me not her! Nooooo!" My voice was silenced by a smack and an earth shattering scream. While I could not see her clearly, I could hear her.

"No! Stop!" I pleaded. Begged. But it was ignored with another's _smack_! Astrid screamed again and I could see her in the shadows as they hit her with steaming hot whip. Again and again.

I burst forward, ripping the rope to shreads as the chain holding my leg strained as I came forward in attempts to shield Astrid from the bloodied whip. Strength like that, both mind and body only came once. But that unison between heart and mind, destroyed all consequences.

The man chuckled. "Oh Hiccup..." he hissed. His nose was the only feature on his face not shadowed by the light. It then came to me who he was. Johann.

"Your love will get you killed." He spat. He motioned for the men to release our ropes, allowing us free... well free within our confinement. He knew. He knew my love for Astrid. And Astrid's love for me. He used it against us in a form beyond brutal.

Astrid lurched forward trying to grasp me. Touch me in anyway possible, just to express that she would protect me. Just to express that she also needed to be protected, even if such a thing would never come out of her lips. Johann hissed again, smacking the whip against the bars from his elevated viewing spot. We were in our custom made torture arena. The true torture wasn't supposed to be the things that caused blood and burns.

"Touch him, and you will learn exactly what is worse than death!" She froze and tried to contain her anger. Or perhaps fear. Fear that fueled her raging fire. Johann turned and strode out, his footsteps echoing softly. As soon and his men left, following him like lost puppies, Astrid collapsed. She stretched forward, until her chain was tight. Her body was weak and thin. She shivered with fear and pain and cold. They had ripped her shirt to shreads, whipping her body raw and bloody. Her undergarment still clung to her chest tightly, the white wrapped cloth splattered with blood.

"Hiccup." She wheezed out. I let a groan leave my lips, as my strength to tough it out disappeared. I sat up groggily and crawled over to her. My chain clinked together as it too became tight. On our knees, Astrid's trembling fingers wrapped around mine.

 _"You need help." She chuckled her head hidden beneath the covers. I lifted the blankets causing a rush of cold air to swarm in. She squealed with laughter as my hands tickled her torso._

 _"You need to quit being so beautiful." She blushed and rolled her eyes at my dorkness._

 _"Dork." She whispered as my hand traveled up her side, her pale skin getting gosse bumps from my touch._

 _"Yeah but I'm your dork." She smiled in response and leaned in until our lips just barely touched. It was the kind of kiss that left you longing for more, but left you in a daze. She pulled away, her eyes bluer than the ocean. I wasn't done. I crashed my lips into hers, her body jumping slightly at the surprise. Her hand ran through my mess of tangled hair. My hand softly tightening my grip on her waist._

Her hands visibly shook as she tenderly placed her finger on my raw skin screaming in pain as the cold air stung the open wounds. Tears welled up in her eyes as I failed to hide my wince.

"What have t-those m-monsters done to you?" She whispered in a trembling voice, that hurt me more than any lash to the chest. She had been through twice the pain as blood owed from her sides and her skin blistered with white burns. I took her fingers, now damp with my blood, and placed the over my heart. Maybe it was because I wanted her that I was still living, breathing to protect her. Maybe it was because I wasnted to make sure I still had my Astrid to protect.

"I'm sorry." I puffed out in a husky voice. She shook her head furrowed her eyebrows. She muffled a please don't as she bushed her thumb against the one patch of skin on my chest that wasn't red.

She sighed and tried her best not to cry. I had never seen her so vulnerable, but they were so close to breaking us. She exhaled shakily and spoke tremulously.

"My mother told me a story. Long ago, before I could understand what love was." She paused, looking me in the eyes. She was searching behind them, looking for a silent answer to her silent question.

"About the sun and moon." Astrid's voice lowered to a calming whisper. I wanted to close my eyes and listen to her peaceful voice. As an escape from the hell we were living in. Maybe that was why she was telling me a story. To ease the pain for both of us. Maybe she was telling it to mean so much more. I nodded for her to continue, the growing giddiness of it meaning so much more.

She but he really lip and glanced around the darkness of our moldy, crumbling cell. Again she breathed, which was a difficult task now, and continued.

"The sun and the moon revolved around the lives of Vikings in every island. While both lived in coexistence, the moon was always overlooked. Everyone loved the sun. He would let their crops grow, and would bring light, happiness, and warmth to the lands. With the sun, days never ended and people were so happy."

She stopped. A single tear rolled down her cheek. I reached forward, wiping it away with my thumb. I whispered for her to continue, shoving my painful groan down my throat again. She glanced around again, nervous that they might find us touching each other again. Last time...

"The moon, however was never seen, as the sun would shine too brightly. But the moon soon fell in love with the sun. She loved that he created life. However, she felt that he would never care for someone who meant nothing to the world. Little did she know, that he loved her. He loved that she was quiet and represented hope that remained unspoken." Her voice quivered and I wondered if in some way, she meant us.

"The sun soon grew sad, as he could not see his beautiful moon as she sat in the background watching, as he brought life to the world." I squeezed her frozen fingers.

 _"You're freezing." I whispered as I clutched her fingers in my hands. She chuckled and slid further under our mountain of blankets. She curled up into my chest, her face nuzzled into my neck. I kissed the top of her head and slowly unraveled her messily weaved hair. It soon came loose in waves between my fingers. I fait her hand press softly against my stomach, in attempt to warm them up. I brushed my hand down her arm sending a shiver across her body._

 _"You're not making it much better." She laughed lightly, kissing the tip of my chin._

"He decided that he did not want to be the spotlight, as he wanted his moon to shine through. But she was not as outgoing as he was and came to the life altering decision."

She gulped and leaned her forehead against mine.

"The sun decided that he had to die everyday just to let the moon breathe." A little gasp hitched in my throat. It caused my heart to deflate and burst all at once. I knew that behind her eyes and gently story, that she loved me more than anything, it also meant she was willing to sacrifice herself so I could live. My body ached, not with pain, but with longingness. She slowly started up again.

"The moon was grateful. She now was able to hold the spotlight, lighting the night ever so slightly, just enough to light the path of those who dreamed. And every night, from the million broken pieces of the sun, he would watch his beautiful moon shine, slowly being put back together one star at a time to set the day once again. By their love, he would die every night just to see her rise. And by their love, the stars would come together to fix him again each morning."

Her voice was hushed my her silent sobs, her chest heaving for air, ribs cracking under the pressure. My face became wet with tears of my own as I looked up and into her eyes. Those eyes. At night, they reflected entire galaxies and carried a light, 100 times the sun. I looked at her. That light was dimmed to a melting candle. _Even at the most desperate times, the mind truly only desires one thing. Love._

Sobs shook my body as she was just out of my grasp from holding. I wanted to be free again. I wanted to see her smile and laugh. I wanted to kiss her as if the world was ending. I wanted to share my bed, never to be cold again. Johann did this on purpose. He did this to destroy our moon and sun. He did this to destroy our hope and the light that we shared.

But like the sun and moon, our shattered pieces would always mold back into love.

* * *

 **Look at Hiccup throwing some philosophy at the beginning! Anyway, sorry it's so violently depressing, but I wanted some Hiccstrid angst that left you handing on a branch. Let me know if you want a part 2! Until next time,**

 **-Daisy**


	26. Sun and Moon

**Heyo! Welcome to a part to of Behind Your Eyes! Wow did I get a lot of reviews to do a happy ending for this part two. I kinda was hoping for the opposite, because all my stories end happily, but why not keep it up? This will jump from different perspectives as I want you to see this from Astrid's eyes, and possibly the other riders.**

 **Let me know if you want a part 3, a post Behind Your Eyes one-shot. Alright here it is, but before here are two warnings:**

 **It's going to get worse before it get better.**

 **This is rated 'T' to be safe. With that being said, I hinted in the last chapter that some hunters may do more than torture Astrid. I will bring that up further, but indirectly. While they will attempt this, it will fail. Just thought I'd make that clear.**

 **Thanks! Review and Request!**

 **When it gets to Hiccup's P.O.V, listen to Stoick's Ship from Httyd 2**

* * *

 **Chapter 26: Sun And Moon (Behind Your Eyes Part 2)**

 **Astrid's P.O.V**

There was a story. An old tale passed down for generations. Mother to child and so forth. A story about the sun and the moon. A story about how the sun loved the moon so much, he died every night just to let her breathe. The meaning stuck out like a sore thumb, showing that love wasn't kissing and holding hands, something humans have often underestimated it to be, but was so much more. It was the true sacrifice and willingness to put love above all else. To put that person above safety and well being of oneself. Just so they can breathe. Even if it meant death.

As a little girl, one with near destructive amounts of energy and a strict plan for an ambitious life, I never fully took in what the story spoke of. As a child, the only love you received was that of your parents. That love was different. And as I child I never understood the meaning that came with the tale. Even as a young adult did I not fully comprehend what love really was, until recently. It was then did I realize the true price of it all. A price I was more than willing to pay.

My body shook violently as I started to go under hypothermia. My hands became numb and even if I could reach Hiccup, I wouldn't be able to feel him. My shirt had been ripped clean off, the scraps of it scattered over the damp cobble. My undergarment clung to my chest still, although the cloth slowly began to fray and unravel. The embarrassment of it had long faded as I had more to worry about.

I grunted again. My eyesight began to fail me as my stomach turned viciously for the third time in the last half hour. With a painful gasp, a hunter kicked me in the stomach, causing me to double over, from my already weak position. I felt it again, the swirling contents of my stomach rising up, until they escaped my mouth with a vile taste. It landed onto the stone floor, spreading in between little cracks in the rock. I tried not to look at the blackened foul material that was once inside me, but it was the only way not to look back at my chest and stomach.

It was raw and bloody. Several dents lined my skin, as blood slowly oozed from the rips. White hot bubbles blistered around the edges, leaving a consistent burn. My skin screamed for help as another sharp boot came to contact with it. It turned to a deep purple from the bruises and my fractured rib that dug into my organs. I groaned, this time rolling over, trying to miss the spot I had vomited. Well... spots. My insides burned and tasted of salt encrusted sea bass - yes, that bad- the tissue threatening to tear.

The cell door suddenly slammed as another's hunter came from behind. He eyed the other with a devilish smile, and suddenly a new fear set in. With a flick of his head, the other pulled my arms sharply, dragging me around the corner. Hiccup bellowed in painful screams watching in horror as I disappeared from his view. I knew he could see our shadows painted on the stone walls. Johann designed it this way.

"Hold her down." One said. I gasped as he gripped my hand behind my head. I tried to kick, but it was no use. My eyes widened as he began to unbuckle his belt. My breath quickened. _No no no! This was not going to happen!_ He bent over, his face inches from my own. My eyes widened with fear. I gulped, the pain in my body from all my wounds searing with a shrieking ache. He began to pull down his pants, but I was able to wiggle free just enough. I folded my leg, smirked and kicked him. He doubled over in pain, as I had just kicked him where the sun didn't shine. With the force of my kick, he wasn't going to be able to pull that stunt again.

"You son of a half troll! Leave her alone!" The hunter grunted turning to the broken voice. Hiccup. He was chained to the wall forced to watch my torture. He grunted and pulled against the restraints, but it was no use. He looked at me, tears reflecting the light long gone from his eyes. He bit his lip and furrowed his brow. He glanced back at the hunter, with the same determination that I felt rise up in me, more than the need to vomit the same black clumps. He was too weak. They were too strong. I let out a tiny cough, trying to get my lungs working hard enough so I could speak. In that moment, I saw the life leave his eyes, even if he wasn't dead yet.

"No." I mouthed as his eyes formed a glare. The hunters stomped towards Hiccup, fists curled. He struggled against his restraints, his chest rising and falling quicker as panic took over. I felt my face get hot with a searing rage. I would not let them hurt him. Like the sun, I was willing to do what ever it took, to keep Hiccup alive.

"No! You piece of shit!" I spat in my rash decision. "You came to beat me up, then why don't you get on with it! Like the boss told you! You are one of his dogs, aren't you?" The words flowed out of my mouth easier than I expected. And for some reason, I felt proud of these words. With a deep breath and screaming pain, I stood.

He snarled and turned towards me. I puffed out my chest and balled up my hands into fists. I was not going down without a fight. His large, rough hands suddenly seized my throat as I gasped for air. I felt my body get dragged off the ground as he jerked his hands wrapping them tighter around my raw neck. He stared into my eyes, but all I saw was darkness as he grinned. I scrambled, kicking and flailing to get free, but he squeezed harder. I tried to breathe, but my lungs couldn't work. I felt the blood drain from my lips, and my head grow heavy. Hiccup screamed from behind. Words, I couldn't comprehend as I felt the world spin and become faded.

"Hic-cup." I gasped through blue lips.

"Enough!" I felt my body collapse to the ground with a sharp thud.

 **...**

 **Hiccup's P.O.V**

"No! Oh gods, Astrid!" No response. I hollered and began to violently struggle. I whipped my head back, shaking the thick chains, as they creaked and croaked in disagreement.

"Shut him up!" Sneered Johann. The man who hands had just been wrapped around Astrid's neck, slapped over my mouth. I spit a mixture of saliva and blood on his hand. He gagged in disgust and reeled back to punch me.

"Enough! Leave them alone for a bit. That is the real pain." He hissed. The hunters grumbled, unclocking my chains and left me alone. "And don't think about touching your beloved. Well... she was your beloved." I screamed every curse word I knew at him as his footsteps became quieter. He was gone. Astrid was gone.

I collapsed to the ground. "No no no. Please." Sobs overtook my already exhausted body as I looked at Astrid. Her body was contorted and motionless. The tears and burns on her stomach looking alien. I crawled over on one knee, dragging my slowly breaking down body over. My prosthetic was across the room broken in two. I reached out, barely able to touch her frozen hand.

"No no no. Oh gods. Please Astrid, I can't lose you." I whispered through the tears. They left clean streaks on my cheeks through the dirt and blood. I begged for her to wake up. I pleaded with the gods not to take her. Nothing. They had taken her from me. And I wasn't afraid to rip them in two with my bare hands.

"Please Ast. You're m-my light. My s-sun... I-I-I need you. I can't live through this. Not without you." My head spun from concussions, and I wasn't seeing right. But I could see her. This... This body was not Astrid. Not the one I fell in love with. _She was gone._ I wasn't strong enough. I couldn't save her and now I waited. Waited for a welcoming death to come.

I grunted through the agonizing pain to gather her in my arms. I wasn't allowed to touch her, but now, I didn't care. _She was gone_. And I didn't care if they killed me too. I cried. It was that simple. It was then did I realize she gave the true sacrifice so I could breathe. And it was then did I realize that eyes couldn't be the gateway to the mind, if there was no light to be found.

"I would die everyday just to hear you again. Just to see your smile. T-that laugh." I mumbled. _She was gone_. Exhaustion overtook me as I slowly collapsed onto the cold floor next to Astrid's lifeless body. I squeezed her hand. I hoped to never wake up.

...

"Blast the wall Hookfang!"

"Oh Thor! We've found them!"

"Odin's ghost..."

 **...**

 **General P.O.V**

Snotlout felt his lunch churn in his stomach at the rotten smells under his nose. He stared at the top lifeless bodies laying before him. He gasped and felt such fear and emotional shock that he simply stood there. Frozen in place. Fishlegs gasped a raging squeak as what he saw before him wasn't his friends. Stoick shoved past, he too shocked at the crumpled bodies that laid on the floor. Hiccup laid protectively around Astrid in his restless unconscious state. Astrid however was motionless.

Except...

Except for the tiny shallow breath she managed to suck in every now and again.

"Hiccup! Oh Thor No!" Stoick voice boomed, shaking Snotlout and the twins from the dry sob that left them glued to the floor. Stoick slid to his knees and reached out. He quickly pulled back. The state of his son and his betrothed were near death. He was afraid Hiccup might break.

"We have to get them to Berk! To Gothi!" Fishlegs squealed. He was already in tears to see two of his best friends so close to death. Hiccup slowly opened his eyes. He groaned out in pain trying to clear his vision at the faces in front of him. He squinted, but only one thing went through his mind. Astrid.

He was delirious, mainly from pain and grief that overtook his weak body. He mumbled 'no' over and over, as if he couldn't wake from his dream. His nightmare. He pulled his arms tighter around Astrid keeping her away from the oddly kind looking face gazing down at him. Kind.

 _And the brain can recognize and express love through so much hate._

Slowly, his arms unraveled as he slipped away again. Stoick inhaled shakily and gently brushed Astrid's bloody, dirty hair from her face.

"We have to hurry!"

 **...**

Gothi's Eyes widened in her state of shock. 'How could they be alive?' She wrote in the sand. Quickly, she motioned for Astrid's contorted form to be placed in her hut, and directed Hiccup back to the chiefs home. Snotlout pushed through the group his face tight with anger.

"No! They. Stay. Together." Gothi shook her head explaining to him that Astrid's injuries required different healing. And that it wasn't appropriate. But Snotlout didn't budge as he folded his arms.

"No! The only reason they are still alive is because they had each other! Now, Thor knows what they've been through, but _when_ the first one wakes they are going to be freaking out! And Thor knows they never listen for what's best for themselves! So put Astrid in Hiccup's room!" Snotlout shouted, tears welling in his eyes. He tried to keep his stare away from Astrid's lifeless form. Her raw slash's across her chest and stomach. The black bruises scattering her arms and legs. The white bubbling burns. The yellow puss that slowly formed from infection. Not to mention the black stuff that stained her undergarment.

Gothi nodded, having Astrid get settled into a bed next to Hiccup's. Snotlout knew one thing: they were alive because they had each other. It was once like a story his mother told him. About the moon and the sun. And how the sun was willing to do anything it took to let his moon breathe.

Snotlout's gaze was drawn to Hiccup as he inhaled sharply. He clearly had some broken ribs. Whip lashes coating his back... and a shallow cut made from a dagger. He had been stabbed in the stomach just in the right spot to cause pain, but not serious damage. Snotlout sneered with anger. Oh when he got his hands on Johann.

The gang was forced to leave, but they waited inpatiently outside. By nightfall there was still no word. They paced and sat anxiously, fearing the worst but hoping for the best. Then Tuffnut lost it. Not like his usual tantrums that ended in eye rolls, but a single, silent tear that dropped of his jaw.

"It could have been us." Ruff whispered to her brother, making him tear up with the horrid thought. Snotlout stopped his incessant pacing and looked at them sadly.

"It was us. They are us." His voice was meek. Snotlout didn't know how to feel. He was angry no doubt. But his head throbbed in fear for their lives. Sadness. Relief. It was too much for the normally emotionally dead Viking. Fishlegs was holding his head in his hands, mumbling to himself.

"Fishlegs?" He lifted his head his lip trembling as he spoke. It was the one question they all needed the answer to. But no one was brave enough to ask. And nobody wanted to know.

"What if one of them doesn't make it?" His voice was hushed and choked as he swallowed down a sob. Tuff winced trying his best not think about it. Snotlout opened his mouth. Than closed it. He had no answer. He had no idea. He only knew that they had to survive. _They just have too!_

"Boys. And Ruff." Stoick's voice was nothing but a weak whisper. Something no one had ever heard. He paused, his eyes soft.

"Hiccup is expected to live." Everyone smiled and stood, the tension relaxing, but only slightly. Toothless, who had been scratching at the door crying for his rider, lifted his head happily, recognizing those words.

"A-and A-Astrid?" Snotlout squeaked out. They all stared nervously at Stoick, but his shoulders sank instead.

"We... we don't know." Fishlegs breath caught in his throat, the answer to his question slowly forming an answer.

 **...**

 **Hiccup's P.O.V**

The first thing I noticed was that the pain had dulled. It was still there no doubt, but it was less. My ribs were sore and my entire back felt raw still. The next thing was the light. Light?

I struggled to open my eyes, fear washing over me to the reality of the nightmare I was living in. But as vision cleared from its foggy state, I realized I was home. In my bedroom, in my warm bed! I almost laughed, if it wasn't the pressure on my chest. I was on my stomach.

I was alive! My heart suddenly sank, and my head pounded with the flooded memories. I had lost Astrid. All pain seemed to be forgotten as I sat up, ready to spring out of bed. It was my head and heart thinking as one.

 _They alone can guide one through separate problems. But together, it seeks only one thing. Even at the most desperate times, the mind truly only desires one thing. Love._

Through the searing pain coming from my back, that was now wrapped up tightly, I stood. My eyesight still clouded, as my head begged for me to take it easy. I glanced around the room. There. On another bed laying under a sheet, was Astrid. Her eyes were closed, but her face was clean and calm.

I limbed over, gasping for air, but I made it. I sat on the stool next to her bedside. Her undergarment was new and clean. The grueling wounds starting to heal. Her bruises started to fade along with the the burns as they became patchy scars. How long had I been out? Maybe a week. Maybe two. I didn't care at that moment as I watched Astrid breathe!

"Oh thank Thor!" I whispered louder than I planned. I grabbed her fingers and intertwined them with mine. I reached over through all my screaming wounds and kissed her forehead. Happy tears began to spill. As I had gotten through it. We had gotten through it. And we _always_ would.

A sudden groan escaped her lips. My eyes widened with joy as she opened her eyes and stared at me. She reached up slowly resting her hand on my cheek. I leaned in and closed my eyes, feeling her warm hand against my jaw. She sighed softly, her thumb brushing against the tiny hairs that prickled my jaw line.

"Hiccup-"

"I thought I lost you." I whispered through my tears. A tiny smile tugged at the corners of her lips. And she too began to cry.

"Me too." She whispered, her voice trembling. She inhaled sharply, still struggling to get air in. I was too, as I soon realized. I winced but ignored it further.

I looked into those ocean blue eyes. They were fill with such love. Such happiness. They reflected the sunlight that leaked through the windows. _Tears are the gateway to what hides behind eyes. True emotion, directly connected to the brain._

She smiled and gently pulled me down until my forehead pressed against hers and our tear streaks merged together. We smiled softly through the pain, the warmth that radiated off our bodies, melting away the horrid week we hand gone through. I wanted to curl up with her and fall asleep, her head nuzzled under my chin and our arms tangled.

"There will always be a Hiccup and Astrid." I whispered on choked words. And I meant it. Johann was going to need to do a lot more to break us. Astrid let a tiny groan escape her lips, but blew it off as she spoke.

"Just like there will always be a sun and moon."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed! Sorry it was soooo long and not as detailed as I liked. I hope this was the ending you were all hoping for. Let me know if you want a part 3. I am also thinking about writing a series of separate one-shots in the httyd universe from Toothless's P.O.V. Let me know if you want that! Review and request! Until next time,**

 **-Daisy**


	27. Pieces Of Stars

**Hello and welcome to another part of Behind Your Eyes! So I figured that after the terrible stuff I put our favorite couple through, I'd put them through some more pain! This is going to be a post one-shot, about 5 months after the whole... fiasco.**

 **Y'all thought the emotional pain was over... just get ready for their PTSD! *laughs evilly***

 **If you want any part twos of any story or any spin off's on my one-shots, let me know!**

* * *

 **Chapter 27: Pieces of Stars**

 **Hiccup's P.O.V**

The mind is the most powerful part of the human body. It controls everything. Every movement and every thought that pops into the brain. Whether the decision is life altering or just a matter of fish or yak, it is all the brain. It is the sorter of emotions. As a baby, each emotion is defined. Sad or angry. Happy or tired. It is the minds first recognition of human emotions between itself and others. The mind however, ages.

It too learns and grows with the body. It too feels pain... and that impacts everything one knows. It changes morals. Flips sudden movements, or common sounds as triggers. Triggers to the pain the mind has gone through. As humans, we do not always recognize this. It is considered a weakness. When it is really the mind trying to trash a memory that it doesn't want.

You can never really rid of a memory. Especially when it's glued in your brain forever.

 _Two men grabbed her arms, tugging her roughly out of our cell. She gasped in pain and shock. Her lasting amount of strength was used to fight the men that grabbed her waist so tightly she couldn't wiggle free. One of them eyed the other with a disrespecting, nasty grin and sparked fear of what they might just do to her. So help me if they put a hand on her! One of the men raised his eyebrows and glanced down at her his thoughts goin beyond just whipping. They ripped off her shirt. I screamed._

 _"No! Please take me not her! Nooooo!" My voice was silenced by a smack and an earth shattering scream. While I could not see her clearly, I could hear her._

 _"No! Stop!" I pleaded. Begged. But it was ignored with another's s_ _mack! Astrid screamed again and I could see her in the shadows as they hit her with steaming hot whip. Again and again._

I gasped for air as I burst upright. A soundless scream escaped my lips, my chest quickening in fear. I glanced around the pitch black room, shadows of weapons and blueprints on the wall causing me to hyperventilate as they looked just like the molded cobble that surrounded me in that cell. The room started to swirl, it closing in on me as it contacted. The memory of that rotten smell swelling in my nose. I ran my clammy fingers through my sweaty hair.

"Oh gods." I mumbled as my stomach churned as images of Astrid's contorted body suddenly flashed before my eyes. Her screams echoed through my head. I painted and gripped my chest. My heart beated through my chest, my own screams ringing from wall to wall. Only no one else could hear them. The walls creaked as they came closer. Flashes of Astrid's dead body. Her pained shadows. Their despicable grins.

"Nooo!" This time a real scream erupted from my mouth as I flung out of bed. Toothless shot up and gurgled at me nervously. I gagged, collapsing to my knees, hurling my dinner back up. I panted harshly, and weakly wiped the sticky sweat from my forehead. I was drenched in my own sweat. My shirt soaked and my hair stuck to my face. Toothless came around my side nudging my cheek with a soft coo.

"Its...It's okay bud." I gasped for air from my tight chest. Astrid's screams slowly faded away from my mind as I suddenly was drawn to the dull pain coated over my chest and back. While the lashes were long healed, I still winced at the thought, the raw, agonizing feeling burned into my memory. Slowly, I lifted up my shirt. The scars lined my stomach and wrapped to my back. I huffed and wheezed, catching my breath, allowing my eyes to adjust. But I could still hear the echoing footsteps of Johann and his men, entering our chamber to break us.

Slowly, with Toothless's help, I stood with a soft groan. I quietly made my way to the door as I swung it open to leave my room. There was just no way I could breathe inside it. It was a confinement. Amd that was torture on its own. Toothless gurgled sadly.

"No, I know bud. But I have to check on her." He cooed softly with a slight nod of understatement. Slowly we made our way down the creaky stairs, and out the front door, stopping often, so I could steady myself? The old wood groaned under our weight, it tired from years of work. It wouldn't have mattered how loud we were though. My father could sleep like the dead.

The chilled night air stung my cheeks and nipped my finger tips, as the patchy sky began to let clumps of snow float towards the earth. I took in the cool breeze exhaling my warm breath trying to get rid of my problems. It didn't work, but I suppose is was worth the try. I inhaled again, the frozen atmosphere eating away at my lungs.

I hobbled down the hill towards the small Viking hut tucked away by the edge of the woods. Shadows of the trees shielded the little house from the terrors that hid within. It's roof was painted brilliant blues, but the color long lost in the night.

"Toothless. Boost me up." I whispered. My dragon huffed in disapproval as he wanted me to go back to bed. I had to check on Astrid first. He tucked his head under my feet as he hoisted me into the air with a grunt. I stumbled, catching my balance and grasped Astrid's windowsill, peering into the pitch black room. Empty. Even Stormfly's bed was cold.

My breath hitched in my throat. Oh gods, where was she?! Had she been kidnapped? I gulped and climbed down a panic arising in my stomach. A pit grew at the bottom of stomach as it trampled and swallowed all reasonable explanations. The foul feeling made me dizzy and sick with worry. "Toothless, find her." He snorted and bounced, trying to get me on faster... if that was possible.

He took to the air. The wind whipped past me burning my skin from the cold. Small snow clumps swayed as they gently flowed from the sky. I gulped trying to get me breathing to steady, but my chest heaved, tears of fear springing to my eyes. Toothless jerked as he came to a slow glide over the cove. He soared down, his wings cutting through the thick fall air.

There. Sitting on a pile of large flat rocks, resting by the waters edge was Astrid. Her knees folded and pressed to her chest as it rose and fell, labored. Her arms wrapped around her whole body, rocking herself back on her heels. Her golden hair fell loosely in waves, covering her tear streaked face. Her hair reflected the pale moon that faded behind the dense clouds.

Pieces of stars broke through the patched clouds, sparkling freely, showing off the pearly gates to Valhalla. It was the broken pieces of the sun. Watching his pale moon shine.

Toothless landed with a thud and I slid off him, trying to hold in my relived sigh. I stepped towards her shadowed figure cautiously. I almost wanted to leave her be. But if she was going through what I was, then she shouldn't be alone.

With my usual _step click,_ I climbed the rocks and sat next to her. She wore nothing but her thin red shirt and leggings. She didn't say a word, didn't breathe, didn't move. I wanted to hug her. Just feel the warmth of her body. Even the touch of our numb hands. I craved the warmth of her in my arms, but didn't move. I wasn't sure what to do, other than sit there as a lifeless shadow. I curled into the same position as her, tears threatening my eyes once more. We sat there for a while, our heads tucked in knees, just in silence. Our breathing barely recognizable. Ever so slowly she lifted her head.

"The sun is broken." She whispered hoarsely. Her tears had tiny specks of the stars shimmering in them as they remained still above. Snow fell, coating her hair and balancing on her nose. Even through the bitter cold, she refused to shiver.

"Not really... just... lost." I mumbled back. A tear slid down her blushed cheek, leaving a salty residue that hid behind the soft flakes that gathered on her cheeks and stuck to her eyelashes.

"It was so real. It's plaguing me." She whispered shakily. Her lips were perfectly outlined in her shadow. My hands trembled, and not just from the cold. I sighed in agreement, angry images of our hell still burning in front of us. Slowly, I reached my shaky hand to brush against hers. She flinched, squeezing her eyes shut in pained memory. I had barely caught her frozen finger tips. I pulled away, my lip quivering trying to find my Astrid somewhere in the empty void in front of me.

During the day, life was good. The sun chased the bad away. People laughed and talked and were just happy. We were all happy. I realized that it was just a mask. A mask to hide the lonely, never ending nights that plagued our minds with horrors beyond disbelief. Nightmares that mirrored actual events. Sounds that would rewind in our heads, only us hearing our invisible screams.

For so long the two of us hid behind that mask. It was better than accepting the reality that was once our true hell. We didn't talk about it. Acknowledge it even. It was the strongest way to deal with it. That's what we all thought. Now I realized that strength wasn't the best way.

"Astrid?" I mumbled, my voice shaking and my heart pumping in my ears. She for the first time turned to me. And then I saw it. The tiniest flicker of light that has been dimmed for so long. And then I lost it.

Tears flowed down my cheeks like a waterfall. I struggles to keep my breath steady as I pinched my eyes shut. Shutting it all out. And through the cold and bitter breeze was the warmth I desired more than anything. Astrid's strong arms wrapped around mine in a gentle embrace. Our legs unfolded as we took each other in our arms. My head fell forward into her chest as her fingers clung to my hair, gently moving, making sure I was real. Her head fell on mine, her tears damping my hair. She rocked slowly, trying to steady herself as well, but all I could feel was her chest heaving for a real breath.

We must've sat there for an hour. Just crying and rocking smoothing the pain that long haunted us. I heard two soft coo's as our dragons formed a tight circle around us in attempts of support and comfort.

"Hiccup?" I lifted my head, the muscle cramping from its postion. I gave a little nod, encouraging her to continue.

"Are we broken?" I bit my lip. Hard. I didn't know the answer. I didn't know how to react. Just sitting there looking at her beautiful eyes wasn't helping with her question. But it answered mine.

"No. we're not. Just... lost." A tiniest smile tugged at her lips in a relaxed sigh that was music to my ears. I leaned back, Toothless's body there to support me. Astrid crawled between my legs and rested into my chest. Her arms wrapped around me, as we clung together. I kissed the top of her head, the snowflakes making her hair wet. I kissed her again. And again. For some reason it gave me comfort. Her head nuzzled under mine. I felt so free. Just to be able to touch her again. That cell had pulled us apart. And I wouldn't let it anymore.

Astrid looked up at the sky, blinking snow out of her eyes, as the clouds began to clear, giving way to the glistening stars. The moon sat high above us like a spotlight.

"Hiccup?" Her voice was soft but firm.

"Y-yes?" I felt nervous suddenly. I never knew what was coming and that gave me anxiety.

"We aren't going to be lost anymore. We aren't broken pieces anymore." I nodded at her simple statement that put me at ease. We had found each other.

Slowly, we drifted off into an empty sleep, the nightmares fleeing from our dreams.

 **...**

 **10 years later...**

A shrieking cry erupted in the night, ringing through the house and cutting the silent night like a knife. I bolted upright, waking from my restless sleep, with a panic settling into my chest. I tossed the blankets off and stumbled out of bed, my head swirling with crazy thoughts of the noise. One though in particular scared me half to death. The shrilled sound set off a faded memory of that cell and how Astrid's screams rang through them, the blood curdling sound bouncing off walls.

I attached my prosthetic and stumbled out our bedroom groggily. I swung the wooden door open and into the little room made up into a nursery. In the crib, standing on the edge of the little bed bouncing up and down, their mouths gaped open as they screamed, was Sol and Mani.

"Shh. Hey, it's okay. It's alright." Mani babbled over and over angrily as I lifted him and swung him into my arms. He started to calm as I held the toddler on my shoulder, swaying softly. He soon slowed down, and pulled away from his little grip around my neck.

"Daaa." Sol babbled, lifting her little arms for me. I scooped her up and held the two of them in my arms as their tears slowly dried and screams reduced to soft coos.

"See? You guys are okay. Daddy's got you." The two of them stared at me impatiently, clearly not ready to sleep again. I sighed.

"Look. Mommy isn't home. She's very busy and it's very late. Can you try to sleep?" I whispered. Astrid was out on a late patrol with the twins, on a look out east of the archipelago. She wouldn't be home until much later. I eyed the twins, mainly looking at Sol. She gave me her usual trouble maker grin and shook her head.

"No." She stared me down with her big green eyes and face full of freckles. She may have had my looks, but she had Astrid's expressions as she stubbornly crossed her arms. I looked at Mani who gazed at me shyly. His blue eyes were identical to Astrid's, but his hair was darker, more of a dirty blonde. I exhaled a soft groan. I hadn't had a good night sleep in two years, but you know, why start now?

"How about a story then?" They bobbed their heads up and down, Sol's little braids bouncing on her shoulders.

"Alright." I sighed happily. I turned and sat down on the large chair on the other side of the room. Both toddlers settled onto my lap and leaned into my chest. Mani pulled at my shirt, finding something to hold on to and became wide eyes at the large scar over my stomach. He looked up at me with a worried look, which I shook off with a smile. He smiled back, showing off the tiny white teeth that slowly broke their way through his gums. Sol snuggled closer with a content sigh.

"I'll tell you a story. A story I heard long ago. A story about the sun and moon."

* * *

 **Alrighty! I hoped you all enjoyed that, especially the snippet at the end. I thought it was necessary! Please send me reviews and requests! Btw, "Sol" means sun, and "Mani" means moon. If you want any part twos of any story or any spin off's on my one-shots, let me know! Anyway, thanks for reading! Until next time,**

 **-Daisy**


	28. Hiccstrid

**Hello! Welcome back to another chapter! I have a request that I've been very excited to do! Let's get right into it!**

 **Guest: Could you do one with Snotlout walking in on Astrid and Hiccup mid-kiss? And maybe him going to tell the others? There has to be a reason he gagged himself.** **(Dawn of Destructionm Season 5)**

 **Sure thing! The next few will be light hearted and fun with the twins and Snotlip... whoops I meant Snotlout. This will be short as I am working on a new story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 28: Hiccstrid**

 **(I know, simple title. But that's what Snotlout calls them)**

 **Snotlout's P.O.V**

That dumb volcano was going to be the death of me.

It sputtered and shook, and was a constant annoyance. It's low rumble from the base of it, shook my hut, rocking it on its stilts. A large _clunk_ came from outside, tearing me from my restless sleep. It was my 'S.' It had fallen from the trama of the volcano. Hookfang whined from his sleeping spot, pacing in circles.

"Hookfang. Go to bed!" I turned over, tugging the blanket closer over me. Still the night air, leaked through the wood, causing me to shiver. I groaned and sat up, another series of _pops_ and _bangs_ went off, my bed shaking violently.

"Ughhhh." I rubbed my eyes and tossed myself out of bed. "Come one Hooky, Let's go for a flight. Maybe that will calm you panicked butt down." The dragon huffed a breath of smoke at me, causing my lungs to sputter with coughs. I glared at him, but another crash caused my face to soften at my clearly distressed dragon.

"Its okay Fangster." I chuckled and pressed my hand against his nose. He looked at me with a soft hum rumbling in his throat. I smiled and patted his nose. "Come on."

Hookfang lit himself up, the soft glow the only thing to be seen for miles through the night. I rubbed my cold hands together, letting myself relax in his warmth. We flew for an hour, scouting the island, weaving around sea stacks and racing the night terrors.

Hookfang finally landed with a thud near Hiccup's hut the loud bangs from the volcano silencing his landing. I scratched his neck and inspected his saddle, since Hookfang was quite particular in how is saddle was. I could see the underneath start to burn away from his heat. His saddle had to be replaced every few months due to the intense flames he produced. I un buckled it and pulled it off him and brushing away the ash.

"I'm sure Hiccup's up. There is no way anyone can sleep through this volcano." Hookfang grumbled in disapproval, but as usual I ignored him, and quietly opened Hiccup's hut. I scanned the the dark room, only to see a dim light upstairs. I cocked my head in curiosity and slowly climbed the stairs, leaving Hookfang's frayed saddle at the door.

On my hands and knees I climbed his steep wooden steps. If I had just waltzed up, I could give the scrawny boy a heart attack. And he was better to us alive. I peered up at his bed and shot back down, gasping in disgust at what I saw.

Hiccup was sitting on the edge of his bed. His shirt off and wrapped bandages around his side. On her knees, was Astrid her arms wrapped around Hiccup's neck, in a full-on kiss with him. His hands were gently running up and down her sides and spine and they seemed to sink in on each other. I nearly gagged and stumbled back down and out of his hut, completely flabbergasted.

Hookfang grunted, as if asking my what was wrong.

"Ugh. There's no way I can ever unsee that!" I tried to shake the image from my head as I guided Hookfang back to our hut, doing my best not to barf. I groaned again in disgust and tried to settle back into a restful sleep.

But my mind went elsewhere.

I sighed and suddenly felt jealous. Not like my usual jealousy that seemed childish in everyone else's eyes. This was the tiny pit that had been stuck in my chest since Hiccup befriended Toothless. How come his life just became so luxurious after Toothless? He got praised, friends, glory, girls, and even an entire village. I mean he had everything. Unlimited dragon knowledge. A flaming sword. Amazing inventions and an amazing dragon. Not to mention Astrid. And there was no better woman in the archipelago than her.

I just didn't understand it. Sure, I could be a jerk, egotistical, and lazy. But deep inside... if I was being honest with myself, was my only way not to be stuck in his shadow as a nobody. Even this, still showed me to be just a dragon rider. Hookfang must've sensed my dilemmas as he rested his head over my chest with a content sigh. I rubbed his warm scales.

"At least I go you." I smiled.

 **...**

Hiccup stumbled down his stairs, still half asleep. His chest throbbed from his injuries, but the bandaging from Astrid had helped. Maybe that kiss had helped too. He yawned, still rubbing his eyes, when he tripped over something on the ground. He opened his eyes groggily and looked at the frayed, slightly burned object on the ground.

Hookfang's saddle.

* * *

 **So... this was supposed to be funny, but here I am, making it depressing! Oh well, guess you'll just have to live with it. I will get to some funnier, more light hearted ones later. But I am working on a new story... it's angsty and sad, but it has Hiccstrid! Until next time,**

 **-Daisy**


	29. The Announcement

**CHello! Sorry it's been so long! I've been crazy busy and if I'm being totally honest... I kinda lost my Hiccstrid mojo. So when I have been writing, it's for Supernatural... Destiel has been keeping me up at night! Anyway, I will finish up requests including this one! So be on the look out! After that, I will be taking a bit of a break.**

 **a few notes before I let you get into it.**

 **The Elevator** **is coming back! I needed to think things out a bit more!**

 **If you follow any of my non httyd stories, they will be finished up hopefully sooner than later!**

 **Also! I am on AO3 now! I will not stop posting here, if anything I will post on here more frequently! But if you want to go check me out there, it's the same username! My Supernatural stories are the only ones up right now, but I will post that 3 part one-shot I did a few chapters back, as it's own seprate thing!**

 **Review please! Enjoy!**

 **This request is by** **Rookie08B! A few chapters back a mentioned Stoick going around announcing Hiccup and Astrid's betrothal, and I have been asked to write that! This will be short, so I am sorry, but it will be light hearted as the next one will be angsty. (I know, I know, I write lots of angsty one-shots. Sue me.)**

* * *

 **Chapter 29: The Announcement**

 **Hiccup's P.O.V**

Oh gods...

This was really happening. I stood in front the large wooden door, scratches and scorched marks scattered the oak frame. Dragons. Mostly Toothless when he's excited... or on dragon nip. I never realized how daunting this door seemed before. Even now, after gaining a little muscle, it was near impossible to open. The rough edges would scratch the floors and the hinges would creak from rust. Us Vikings were not known for our architectural skills.

That door was the only only thing standing between me and Dad. Gods he was probably just minding his business relaxed and un alarmed. (As much as Stoic the Vast could get.) And Thor the news I was about to spring on him. There could be two reactions. A 50/50 chance. And griminced at the thought of it going the bad way. The reassuring squeeze of Astrid's hand did nothing to calm my nerves.

I don't know exactly why I thought he would be mad. I was just filling my head with worst case senecios. He had given me the pendent that Astrid now wore under her shirt. But he had given it to me long before we had left to go to the edge. He wanted me to go out and find a wife, possibly in hopes for me to come back, settle down and become chief. Which I understood why he gave it to me. I just never imagined actually using it. But here I was.

"Hiccup? We just gonna stand here... or?" I gulped with a slight nod. How could Astrid seem so calm? I mean I completely went against tradition. I didn't ask her father or my own about the marriage. I thought it was more important for Astrid to make the decision first. It would affect her the most after all. With one last breath of chilled air, I pushed open the door. It seemed much heavier than usual.

"Hiccup!" The booming voice was unmistakable as a large pair of arms wrapped around me in a bone crushing hug. It didn't matter that I couldn't breathe. I hadn't been able to breathe beforehand.

"Uh... Hiya Dad." He beamed down at me and gave a welcoming to Astrid, who had long ago let go of my hand. My fingers twitched for the feeling of her hand against mine.

"Son! I didn't know you'd be back! Everything's alright, right?" I nodded stiffly.

"Uh... yeah. Everything's good. Great actually." He smiled proudly which was rare. I stood there awkwardly for a minute sighing in the uncomfortable silence. Astrid cleared her throat and came around next to me. She gave me a slight elbow. I winced, although it didn't hurt. "Umm... Dad. I've got something to tell you." My father blinked and turned towards me, leaning against the table.

"Oh? Well out with it then." I chuckled nervously. Thor it was seriously hot in here. Astrid very visibly rolled her eyes. She was going to tell him if I didn't.

"Astrid and I... are betrothed." I spat the words out quickly.

I will admit that I didn't see my fathers first reaction. My eyes had been squeezed shut. But the warmth of Astrid's hand finding mine allowed me to somewhat relax.

"...by the gods." My father whispered. Then- "AH-HA THAT'S MY BOY!" I jumped at his sudden eruption that made the whole house shake. He swept Astrid and I in another bone crushing hug, laughing. "Congratulations! Astrid welcome to the family! About time son!" Other things were shouted, but I was a little overwhelmed.

He put Astrid and I down, leaving us out of breath. We glanced at each other, relived. He then tossed the door open like it was the lightest thing in the world. He threw his hands into the air and bellowed out into the fall air. It could've shaken the whole island.

"HICCUP'S BETROTHED!" I thought it was over. That pressure on my chest released until he shouted to the world. Oh Thor help me.

"Oh sweet Thor in a thunderstorm." Astrid muttered, a deep red rushing up her neck. A blush that matched mine. The next few minutes were an absolute nightmare. Because one time wasn't enough, Stoick barged down to the plaza hollering how his son was to be married.

And the people. They suddenly dropped everything and stampeded towards us. They slammed us with cheers and questions and advice. Oh I had had enough. My head swirled from all the people. The noise. Tuffnut screaming about he should be the best man! I couldn't take it! And worst... My father shouting it over and over. Because the whole village had definitely not heard the news yet. Can you sense my sarcasm?

Gobber was bellowing how a talking fish one landed the girl of his dreams, then breaking into song. Poor Toothless covered his ears. But the worst part was how they stormed Astrid.

"What was like marrying the future chief? When will you be married? When will you come back and settle down? Will you have children? Surely you'll have children, it's your job! How many kids?" Astrid looked like she was about to flip her lid, but it was so much chaos that she couldn't focus. I couldn't either. I felt dizzy.

I found her hand, squeezed and whistled for Toothless. Glided over the crowd, allowing me to grasp his saddle and throw myself onto him. Gripping Astrid's hand, she jumped on. With a click of Toothless's saddle we took off. She whistled to an eager Stormfly, who soared towards Toothless, who was rapidly taking to the clouds. She stood on his back and with a quick count, jumped off him.

She landed on Stormfly gracefully and followed Toothless's black blur until we were completely disappeared in the shelter of the clouds. The ringing in our ears steadily fading. I glanced at her blushed cheeks and groaned loudly. She did the same.

"That. Was a complete nightmare." I hissed pinching the bridge of my nose. Astrid chuckled, but it was an anxious one. Oh how we both didn't want to go back down there.

"We really shouldn't have expected anything less." She huffed and she was right. But I was still a ball of rage... and embarrassment.

"Oh gods... that was so embarrassing!" I groaned again. She feel back against Stormfly as the dragons soared slowly and peacefully.

"It really was." She agreed. "I don't want to go back down to that storm." I nodded.

"Can we just stay up here forever." I suggested leaning back against Toothless's smooth scales. He cooked in response. Astrid snorted.

"If only." Astrid stood up and steered Stormfly towards me. She patted Toothless's neck as she leaned against him. It was amazing how balanced she was. The way Stormfly was positioned so perfectly that both dragons could fly flawlessly but she could stand and hold onto Toothless's saddle. She was just amazing. In many more ways than one.

"I still love you though." She whispered through the whisps of cool breezes. I sat up and leaned over her.

"I know." I leaned forward under our lips sealed together. The embarrassment had melted away as our pink cheeks were now red from the cold air. Her loose strands of hair tickled my cheek as it blew in the wind. I rested my hand on her cheek and relaxed.

I reluctantly parted as she had to steady herself again. She smiled, her pink lips curling softly. It made my heart skip a beat.

"You wouldn't want to go to the cove would you? It would keep us away from everyone." She grinned and sat back on Stormfly. I smirked back as that familiar competitive and frankly, devilish smile tugged the corners of he really lips. Stormfly chirped excitedly as she could feel what was coming next. Toothless folded his wings slightly and narrowed his eyes.

"Race ya!" She hollered but she had already left my behind in the sea of clouds. I grinned as she whipped around mockingly. I sent her a playful glare and patted Toothless.

"Let's go Bud!"

* * *

 **So... not my best work, I'll admit. I needed to get back into the swing of Hiccstrid as I've taken a break. Let me know what you thought! More one-shots should hopefully come soon! Thanks! Until next time,**

 **-Daisy**


	30. Bonding Experience

**Hello! I rise again bitches! Welcome back to another Hiccstrid on the Edge! I've been gone for so long but I have a good reason I promise! I've been writing a book, one I hope to publish! I am getting to requests (about time too). So here is one from Vikingsvalkarie with an interesting idea, and a great read for the 30th chapter!**

 **ALSO. I saw httyd 3 and it was amazing! So this one takes place right before it! Enjoy**

 **Vikingsvalkarie: You should do one where Valka and Astrid get into a fight. And HiccupHaddockLover to break it up and how much the would hurt him that would be nice to read.**

 **Reviews please!**

* * *

 **Chapter 30**

 **Hiccup's P.O.V**

Everything was finally perfect. My people were happy, Berk was being rebuilt my architecture being taken to new heights -quite literally.- The dragons were settling in throughout the island and for once, everything was peaceful... well, as peaceful as Vikings got. Maybe I was dealing with a lot of stress, but it didn't matter. I had the future to focus on.

Toothless was the first to notice the tension. The strange stares and twitch in their lips when I mentioned their names. I, of course was too oblivious to catch it, too caught up in the business of Berk. But Toothless could see it. Thinking back, Toothless could see it in me too.

It wasn't until a week later did I see it too. Toothless had nudged my arm urgently drawing my attention away from my work, causing me to pause my very one-sided conversation with Astrid. First thing that was wrong; I was the one in the one-sided conversation.

That never happened. I mean _never_ happened. Even when I did go on one of my rants, she always responded with a solution that always seemed to work. But here I was talking away about my mom, work and everything else, while Astrid sat quietly fiddling with the edge of the blanket on my bed. She didn't smile, but wasn't frowning, just an odd knit of her brows as she sat deep in thought, not really listening to me... or was she? Was it something I had said? Why were women so confusing?!

"Hey Ast?"

"Hmm?" It took her a minute to respond, and her face didn't perk up when I called her name.

"You okay?"

"Yeah fine." That meant she was _not_ _fine_. I had had that much figured out in my young, naive life. Toothless gurgled in complaint but she didn't budge. "I've got to head out." She spoke suddenly, bouncing off the bed and leaning out my large window. "Night." She didn't wait for my response as she threw her legs over the edge and pushed her hands off the window. For a split second her figure disappeared into the shadows of the night, but then the familiar squawk of a dragon and rush of wind through my window from a powerful pair of wings and she was gone. I sighed and didn't turn back to my work.

"Night, I guess."

 **...**

"Hiccup dear! Could you help me a second?" I was awoken from my chair from my mothers call. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and glanced about the room to notice Toothless missing from his spot. Another restless night of a bad sleep. I slept, just not soundly. I shook off the small longing to return to bed and stood, stumbling down stairs to Mom making a mess in the kitchen as she struggled to make... something, but I was pretty sure it wasn't edible.

"What's up?"

"Oh! I'm trying make some sweet bread, but I, well don't really know how to." She laughed at herself and stared at the mess of flour over her hands. I smiled at her and nodded, but a knock at the door stopped me. There was no time to respond but the door burst open like it always did at dawns early light.

"Morning babe." She sauntered into the room, Stormfly on her heels and a dagger swinging between her fingers. A sudden idea popped into my head and at the time, it seemed like the perfect one.

"Hey mom. You know who's really good at making sweet bread? Astrid. She's memorized a recipe from a Berserker friend of ours. She can help!" Point one, Hiccup. Now my two favorite people could have some proper get-to-know-you time. Astrid stared up at me with an expression I couldn't quite place. Mom wore a slightly forced smile and nodded anyway, making room at the counter for Astrid. "Great!" I clapped my hands together and toss open the door, where Toothless was already waiting.

"Hiccup, I d-"

"Love you too! I've got some things to take care of, if you've got time later could you over see the new dragon defenders? Thanks, bye!"

 **Astrid's P.O.V**

I don't dislike Valka. I barely know the woman, it's just... something. I worry about Hiccup. All the time. He tried his best not to show it, but I could see how stressed he was. How grief and guilt still plagued his sleep and how he was thinner from the meals he "didn't have time for." Yeah right.

I smiled at Valka and moved around the quaint kitchen to gather a few supplies to make the recipe.

"So Astrid. Tell me about yourself?" _Really_? I knew she was just trying to start a conversation, but I had stuff to get to. I wanted to do this, for Hiccup.

"Um... I don't know. What do you want to know?" She paused, thinking of herself for a moment, as I poured in flour and maple sugar into a bowl.

"How did you and Hiccup meet?"

"We just met. I didn't like him at first. Then, he showed me that dragons weren't monsters."

"Dragons aren't monsters." I held back the urge to roll my eyes.

"Yeah I know. But times were different. Hiccup and I became close friends, then we decided to form a courtship." She nodded and I mixed all the ingredients together, Stormfly whining behind me for a lick of maple syrup.

"Oh." She sounded... well I couldn't place it. Almost upset.

"Oh? What?"

"Nothing. I just thought this may have been an arranged marriage."

"Why would you think that?" I could feel my temper being tested as I kneaded the bread harder and harder.

"It's just... It appears that way."

"I'm sorry, but I'm confused. What do you mean? Do you think I'm not in this 100%?"

"I'm sorry. I just made an assumption. It didn't seem like you had Hiccup in your bes..." she paused. She was going down the wrong path. I stopped messing with the dough. And adjusted Stormfly's saddle and tugged her towards the door.

"There you go. You have your bread. Now if you excuse me, I have important work that needs to be done."

"Astrid, I was not trying to infer anything." That's it. I blew my top.

"Really? Because I'm pretty sure you did. _You_ have no right to judge. Especially you."

"Huh. Seems to me you're inferring something too!" She said this calmly but I could see the rage reflecting in her eyes. It was the exact same way with Hiccup.

"Maybe I am." With that, I ushered Stormfly up into the air and shot off to the other side of the island to throw my axe for a while.

 **...**

"What the hell happened?!" Hiccup bellowed as he found me the darkening hours down at the cove. I snapped my wrist and the axe went flying towards another helpless tree a good four inch groove now where me blade was.

"Where do I begin?" I huffed out. Then I turned a deep red and spat bitterly. "But don't blame this all on me. I lost my head, I'll admit that! But she shouldn't be in the clear either." There was a long silence. Stormfly brought my axe back to me and shot a tail spike, mimicking my throws.

"I already talked to her." I scoffed.

"Then why the big entrance?"

"Because I want to hear it from you."

"You know what happened. Look, I'm sorry, but I won't apologize for her comments made towards me? I mean, h-how could she think that I wasn't in this relationship for-"

"Ast. I don't know who you're proving this to. Me, or her. It's alright. Everyone is just tired, and still in mourning of those we lost. I know I haven't been really... here lately." I sighed and dropped my axe to ground, it's metal clinking against the rock. I rested my hands on Hiccups shoulders and got him to look at me.

"I know. That's okay. Val and I, we are just two very capable women who are worried about you. This was knew for both of us. It'll take time." He smiled and me and then did something that wasn't really like him. He grasped me tightly and just leaned his weight on me and just stood there, hugging his arms around me trying to let go of his bone crushing stress. I gently pull s us to the ground and sat in the tall grass with Hiccup's face buried in my neck. I didn't realize how much I needed that hug until he let go.

"You know," I smiled a little after he looked at me, his hair a mess of knots. "I never did have to win over your dad. So, this is also new." Hiccup started to laugh his stupid charming, lopsided grin appearing on his face, an expression I hadn't seen in a while.

"Yeah. I had to win over my own father." I burst into a fit of laughter as we fell back into the grass and stared at the dim stars reappearing for the night, before more clouds took over and the rainy season set in.

"You know what? I think things will finally stay like this. Our home being built to its glory again, a dragon utopia, the dragon riders. Yeah I think I'll have life stay just like this for a while." I glanced at him and rested my head in his chest.

"Yeah I think I'd like that."

* * *

 **Hoped it was okay! Not my best, but like I said, ive been kept busy! i will return to The Elevator and do some more one-shots soon and definately get on it this summer. until next time,**

 **-Daisy**


	31. Pawn, Not a Chieftain

**Heyo! Welcome back to another Hiccstrid on the Edge! This chapter is a little differnet then my others as I did not actually write this. ShortAndSnarky is actually the writer of this, but it is based on a request I recieved. I helped edit this chapter and I will be writing the part two if you all want one. SO big thanks to the wonderful ShortAndSnarky and go visit their page for some awesome fanfics and leave reviews and requests for more httyd one-shots!**

 **As you know, requests are currently closed for me, but if you have ideas, I'd still love to hear them, and will pass them on to ShortAndSnarky! Thanks to** **W0lv35-0f-L16h7!**

 **...**

 **W0lv35-0f-L16h7:aww! this last bit was super sweet! the pain was so real! and i noticed what you did with the names before the authors note told me :). well played, daisy. see you next time!**

 **hey, do you think you could make a one shot of Hiccup and Grimmel having a conversation, and Astrid getting injured (again, i don't understand my obsession with angst!). Like in the httyd 3 trailer it says "I will never give [toothless] up" then grimmel shoots an arrow then says 'then i will destroy everything you loved' or something along those lines. Make it as dramatic as possible!**

 **~WA3**

 **Thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 31: Pawn, Not a Chieftain**

Hiccup threw open the door to his hut, exhausted. The dragon hunter ship raids took more out of him then he let on. He'd hoped after years of teaching other tribes to live in harmony with dragons, fewer hunters would remain active. But here he was, chief, all grown up, but no closer to creating his dragon utopia. Just when he thought he and the riders were almost finished with the hunters, a new contender had arrived.

Now, there was a new player in the game. Grimmel, they called him. Hiccup had never heard of him, but he couldn't be harder to best then Viggo. Oddly, Hiccup missed him. In a weird way, Viggo had been his mentor, pressing Hiccup to be a better warrior, rider, chief. To smarter and quicker than his opponents. Viggo, who turned a game into war, went through life as though it was all one grand game of Maces and Talons. Viggo taught Hiccup to play the board, not the piece.

But now, all Hiccup wanted to do was curl up in his bed with Toothless at his side.

"Hey bud, what do you say we head to bed? We can deal with Grimmel in the morning." Toothless fixed Hiccup with his puppy dog eyes and happily bounded towards the stairs. Hiccup's palm had just grazed the railing when he saw dust trickle down from the ceiling. A second later, more dust fell. A low grumble rose up from the depths of Toothless's chest as his teeth unsheathed and nostrils flared.

Hiccup pulled out his Dragon Blade, igniting it with a sharp click. Flames erupted from it, illuminating the tired creases in his face and striking green of his eyes. He always felt safer when he could feel its heat and see its flickering glow. "Who's there?" he called out, placing a hand on Toothless. The only answer he received was the creaking of wood. Hiccup stepped closer to the door and exhaled nervously. Toothless dug his claws into the wood, tail sweeping across the floor, sensing for vibrations.

Suddenly, the door burst open. Toothless opened his mouth to reveal a blinding blue light, ready to fire a plasma blast.

"No, bud! Wait!" Hiccup cried when he recognized the slender figure standing in the door. Her shadow swayed slightly, an illusion given off by the flickering flame. Toothless raised his ear flaps, listening for the familiar chirps of a Nadder to come bounding from behind the figure, head spikes raised in her joy, hitting the door frame as she entered. There was nothing but stale silence that lasted for mere milliseconds. "Astrid?" Hiccup exclaimed. "What's-"

Hiccup watched Astrid's eyes roll back into her head as her body crumbled to the ground. His eyes -glazed over from exhaustion, delaying his reaction time took him a second to grasp what happened- widened by the sudden shock, fear rippling through his body. "Astrid!" Hiccup surged forward in full panic mode to gather her in his arms when he heard the _click_ of a crossbow. An arrow shot out from the darkness and struck the wall with an ear-splitting crack.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," came a low, menacing voice. Another figure entered the room and pulled down his hood, revealing hair the color of dirty snow and pitless, soulless eyes drained of all color. His tall, willowy frame caused him to duck slightly as he crossed the threshold. He fixed Hiccup with his dead eyes and gave him a mocking bow.

"Ah, the boy-chief I've heard so much about." Toothless curled his upper lid, wrinkling his muzzle, revealing sharp, dagger-like teeth. Another menacing growl erupted, rising up his throat in a sound that boomed like thunder. The man made a disapproving noise, scoffing in return. He pulled out his crossbow, idly examined its markings and blood stains on the arrow he pulled out of the wall before pointing towards the floor, towards Astrid's head. "Be a little more welcoming to guests, my little Nightfury. We wouldn't want blood on the floor now, would we? Blood is terrible on the floor, you know. Gets everywhere. Hard to wash off, too." He spoke in the tone a parent would use when scolding a child, as if Toothless were beneath him, a stupid creature who could only comprehend the most rudimentary of things. His eyes were fixated the dragon.

"What do you want?" Hiccup spat out, but he couldn't hide the shakiness of his breath as his eyes never left Astrid's lifeless body.

"Such terrible manners," said the man mockingly, a sadistic smile tugging at his dry lips. "Didn't your father ever teach you or your pet to welcome guests? Then again, he wasn't around long enough to teach you those sort of things, I suppose," he said in a softly accented purr. Something sinister flashed across his face, an expression that made Hiccup's face flush with anger and caused a knot to twist in his stomach. Hiccup narrowed his eyes, his blood boiling, expression livid.

"You're Grimmel, aren't you?" The man began to make his way towards Stoic's chair, never moving his crossbow from Astrid's direction. He gave Hiccup a lazy smile and gestured to the chair.

"May I?" Without waiting for an answer, he sank into the chair, lounging. "Now where were we? Ah, yes, what do I want? Well, to answer you simply, Chief Hiccup, I want you to surrender your Night Fury and the rest of the dragons on Berk." Hiccup took a step closer to Grimmel, propelled by rage.

"Never." Grimmel figured his crossbow, unimpressed. Hiccup heard a _zing_ as an arrow shot past his face and embedded itself into Toothless' side. Toothless's legs gave out beneath, slamming his heavy body to the floor the same way Astrid had.

"What did you do to him?" Hiccup nearly screamed in rage. Grimmel nonchalantly reloaded his bow and pointed it back at Astrid.

"The same thing I did to your sweet little fiance. Well… she isn't that sweet, put up quite the fight indeed. In the end, she was just as weak as the rest. Don't worry, they'll sleep it off. Wouldn't want to hurt such pretty things," he said, motioning to Astrid. Hiccup felt sick, that knot condensing into an awful pit until he felt as if his airways were swelling shut.

"However," Grimmel said, examining his crossbow again. "I can make their positions much more permanent. I can do the same thing to the entire Isle of Berk if I choose." He stood, walking back to Astrid's side, dull grey eyes still fixed on Hiccup.

"Consider this your one and only warning. Surrender the Night Fury and the dragons, or I will destroy everything you love, starting with her." He pointed to Astrid, sliding his thumb across the trigger in emphasis. He licked his lips as if craving the pain he would induce. Something monstrous flickered in his eyes.

Hiccup had never felt so terrified in his entire life. When this man talked about destroying islands, being the harbinger of destruction and death, something came alive behind his eyes. Something in him was called to the blood and chaos. Nonetheless, Hiccup straightened his back, squared his shoulders and faced Grimmel, the way his father would when he confronted the enemy.

"I will never sell out my family, including the dragons. You think you can come into my house, threaten my dragon, my people, my home? I've dealt with worse!" Hiccup was almost yelling by the end of his sentence, his voice proud and strong. For a moment, all he could hear was the popping of the embers from the fire. Then, Grimmel laughed. A laugh full of sinister mirth, one that said he couldn't take Hiccup seriously. One that said that there wasn't an ounce of humanity or compassion beneath that smug look. As quickly as he had started laughing, he stopped, drawing himself up to his full height.

"Then your home will burn. And as you watch it fall to ash and ruin, you will know it was your fault." Grimmel let out a high pitched whistle, one that was returned by blood-curdling, disembodied roars. As if on cue, the roof burst into flames, its hot tongue licking the walls. The fire emulsified the house frame, charring it to blackened ash crumbling to the ground. Hiccup turned back to Grimmel, just in time to see the arrow leave the bow.

Just in time to see the arrow click from its position and enter Astrid's side, crimson red gushing out, rapidly darkening her shirt, saturating it with blood. Hiccup rushed to her side, trying to staunch the bleeding.

"Consider this your warning, Hiccup Haddock!" Hiccup looked up through the smoke and ash. Grimmel stood on top of a red and black dragon with horns protruding from its mouth. Part of the roof collapsed, cutting off Hiccup's view of Grimmel. The smoke clouded his sight, his breathing ragged as he struggled to break free from the inferno.

"Toothless!" Hiccup cried in desperation. "Please, bud, I need you!" A set of green eyes appeared in the gloom. Hiccup ripped the saddle strap off Toothless and tourniqueted it around Astrid's wound, praying to Thor and Odin it would hold until they could get her to Gothi. "Help me get her out!" Hiccup yelled above the cacophony of the collapsing roof and walls.

Toothless collected the front of Astrid's shirt in his mouth and Hiccup grabbed her legs. Working together, they managed to half pull, half drag Astrid out of the burning building. Hiccup fell down on the cool ground next to her, lungs trying to expel the smoke they inhaled. He heard familiar wing beats as the other riders landed next to him.

"Hiccup...what happened?" came Snotlout's voice, incredulous.

"Never mind how this happened, we need to get all three of them to Gothi, now!" came Fishleg's voice. Hiccup tried to move, to tell them about Grimmel, how he slithered into Hiccup's house and sat on his father's chair, hissing his threats. But Hiccup couldn't. He just stared up at the sky, paralyzed. From fear or exhaustion, Hiccup didn't know. He never would.

His eyes were drawn to the mountain of flames illuminating the serene hillside, watching his home, his father's home snap and crackle under the weight of unbearable suffering. The home he had grown up in reduced to nothing but an ash and rubble as a Zippleback doused the raging fire.

Looking up at the sky, with his betrothed and fearless dragon lying beside him, motionless, Hiccup had never felt more afraid, more lonely. However much he pretended, he still was a scared little boy playing chieftain. Playing the piece, protecting only those he cared about, letting the rest of the world go to Helheim.

For this round of Maces and Talons, Hiccup had lost.

And he would pay.

Dearly.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Reviews are always appreciated! Until Next time,**

 **-Daisy**


	32. The Arrow

**Heyo! Who's ready for another angsty, killer one-shot that I wrote in like three hours?! No seriously though, this was a great request and couldn't help but write up super fast (once I actually didn't get sidetracked with something whoops.) Anyway, shout out to** **pacificrimfanatic** **for requesting this Hiccup!Whump! One-shot! This takes places between blindsided and shellshocked. Hope you all enjoy! (I'm looking at you** **Tahliesque** **)**

 **Also I found that listening to "My Love Will Never Die" by AG and Claire Wyndham really sets the mood, but I do not own that song, obviously.**

 **Reviews always appreciated! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 32: The Arrow**

 **Astrid's P.O.V**

When the arrow was released from the twine that had once held it back, it barely made a sound. It was a soft whistle that only a Nadder could have heard. The string itself didn't make much noise, it bounced back to its rest position, vibrating from the stress that had been released. Nobody heard the arrow. Nobody saw it. How could they? The man behind the bow had been perched in the shadows nothing more than a part of the rock formation, nothing unlike the other towering stone structures that pierced the sky from the frozen waters below.

How do I know this about the arrow? It wasn't exactly science, I knew how it all worked, I had been the person behind the bow before, but thinking about the arrow, the way it cut through the air, it's silver tip gleaming in the afternoon sun as it flew past my eyes was the only thing I could focus on right now. The arrow fueled my raging inferno, and the man responsible? I would smile when I released an arrow of my own, carved from the spike of my very own dragon, it's toxin anticipating its target. No matter what happened, I would make sure it ended there.

But right now? Right now I had to keep my mind off things, but it was so hard when the same story played endlessly in my head with the same ending that I couldn't convince fate to change.

We had all been arguing when it happened. Nothing more than usual. Snotlout and Hiccup were arguing over which direction to go, since Hookfang burnt the map. The twins had been viciously pulling each other's hair, while Heather and I watched silently, not wanting to be part of the mess. I should've patrolled the area. I should've stood watch. I should've interrupted their stupid conversation and pulled them off the cliffs edge and just picked a gods damn direction. I should've done something.

But I didn't. I didn't, I didn't, I didn't.

The water was beautiful that afternoon, the sun making it glitter like a sea of crystals. Stormfly and Windshear chased each other through the sky, diving beneath the surface and rising again, their scales covered in the diamonds of water. They had no means to be worried, no fears, no signs of trouble. A group of Sculdrons swam around the rock formations, the silhouettes of the dragons weaving through the maze of rocks. The water was in enemy territory. Just barely however, so it was safe enough to pass through on our travels to other islands. There were no ships on the horizon that distributed the gentle sway of the waves. Everything seemed... peaceful.

I didn't see the silhouette, much larger than any Sculdron, or Sea Shocker. Maybe I should've, but I was too busy immersed in the words being spoken.

"I swear Snotlout, I will have Astrid throw you off this cliff."

"Aww man, your girlfriend has to do it for you, 'cuz your so weak." Hiccup groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. It was one of the cute little things that he did.

"Come on," I scoffed and whistled for my dragon. Stormfly chirped back shaking tiny shimmering droplets of water off herself and landed next to me. "Can we just go already? How about we go northwest. That between what you two have been mindlessly arguing about so let's just get on with it." I snapped, Stormfly nodding in agreement. It seemed to settle things pretty quickly. Why hadn't I said something a few minutes before?

The riders took off, Snotlout leading, boasting with pride. Hiccup threw his leg over Toothless and met up with Stormfly just seconds before she could pump her wings and soar to clouds.

"What would I do without you?" Hiccup gave his charming lopsided grin and I couldn't help but smile back, leaning down from the significant height difference of our dragons.

"Hmm... crash and burn." He chuckled lightly, a sound that was so pleasant to hear and waited for the riders to become closer to dots in the sky rather than actual dragons. Once we were alone he pulled himself up on his saddle, and I leaned down, gripping Stormfly's head spike for support and kissed him. His lips so warm and soft and easily moved with mine, but then it happened. It was so fast. Stormfly barely heard it in time to bounce out of the way, in her quick decision to protect me. Her nostrils flared and every spike on her body shot out in a warning mechanism. But the arrow was too fast. By the time she moved and alerted Toothless, the arrow was already there, just out of thin air, leaving Hiccup's lips cold and gasping for air. He slid limply off of Toothless, who shrieked with surprise, anger, fear. I screamed.

The riders heard me, I was sure of it. I saw the man, I could see his black eyes, before he plummeted into the ocean. Nothing was there, nothing but the dazzling sea of darkness, swirling and swallowing the truth in its depths.

"Hiccup!" I screamed, flinging myself off of Stormfly and over the pool of blood drowning the soft grass beneath his body. The arrow, several inches long with its jagged tip was hidden under the blood and flesh it had pierced. "Oh gods, Oh gods, Oh gods. Hiccup, look at me, look at me!" I was hyperventilating now, Toothless bellowing his loudest roar out to the other dragons that heard his cry and turned around, back to the cliff.

"Ast... I'm... I'm f-f-f-fine." He chuckled softly, as I pulled his body into my lap. I cupped his cheeks with my hands and shook my head. He brushed the hair out of my eyes with a bloody hand. He gasped and used his other hand to grip my own, blood oozing from his stomach and forming on the rim of his lips. He gagged on his words making them indecipherable. The color drained from his face and he gave a little cry in pain. His eyes squeezed shut.

"You're losing so much blood. Thor... okay this is going to hurt." I whispered hoarsely, gripping the wood of the arrow. He bit his lip so hard that the skin turned white and nodded stiffly. A tear slid down my cheek, as I pulled upward, yanking the arrow from the wound, it's sickly tip laughing at me. Hiccup screamed. Gods, I had never heard him scream like that before, it was so broken, so scared, so, so, so...

"Shh, it's going to be okay." I whispered, I pressed my hands against the wound, feeling the warmth of his blood running through my fingers and I pressed down, hoping to stop it. The riders landed with a thud on the cliff rushing towards Hiccup's body. But as I watched his expression changed from a crippling contort of his face to a soft creased, crestfallen look, my heart dropped to my stomach with dread.

"I know." He whispered back, pressing a hand calmly against my jaw. He was suddenly unnaturally calm. No screaming or gasping like seconds before. His green eyes weren't wide with panic and his hands didn't shake as the shock of it all sank in.

"Hiccup? Hiccup! Keep your eyes open! Hold on, hold on! Guys! Gothi, now! Gods, we need Gothi, please!" I was shouted, careful not to move to harshly with Hiccup in my arms. They gasped and ran towards us. Toothless growled at the water. I screamed something again, I couldn't recall what I said later, panic had taken over my brain, and everything felt cold and hot and dizzy and still all at the same time. Hiccup's cool hand steadied my rushing words and gritting teeth.

"It's okay Ast. It's okay." His words were barely a whisper, just the weakest escape of breath that carried the ghost of empty words with it. A tear dropped off my chin and onto his freckled cheeks. His eyes began to slide shut and I shouted something else, but I couldn't remember what. The riders were saying something. The dragons were grunting and roaring in fear and pain and sorrow. Hiccup's cold hand fell into the soft grass beneath us.

 **3 Weeks Later...**

It still played in my head. Every time I blinked. Which was approximately 28,000 times a day. Three weeks and he still laid lifeless before me. In his bed, sprawled out on his back, breathing slow and shallow. They bandaged him up. But with the loss of blood, there was nothing Gothi could do.

 _Coma_ she had written. _Don't know for how long._ What kind of medical expert was that? I remember screaming at the sand. I remember throwing things. I remember his voice trying to soothe me as he laid dying from one stupid arrow that should've hit me.

 _It's okay. It's okay Ast._ No it wasn't. It wasn't okay, not then, not now, not ever. It had been three weeks. Three weeks of a dangerous pain that tore me from piece to piece. I hadn't eaten, hadn't slept, and even when I was asked to leave Hiccup's side with his almost nonexistent breath and his pale complexion, I didn't. I was still, my eyes fixated on one spot on the wall, a single sketch of a young girl and her dragon playing in a creek by the edge. She was smiling. And if I listened closely, I could hear her laugh. And I could hear the laugh of the boy who painted the picture. It was all so perfect. So innocent, so happy. Where did it all go?

I didn't touch Hiccup. He looked so fragile, I couldn't bare to break him. His hands were too cold to the touch, I couldn't hold his hand. Not without seeing his grey eyes as he told me it would be okay. Not without feeling the memory of his hand in mine or holding the back of my head when he hugged me. What I was seeing, it was a shell. A shell of an empty body, and Hiccup was trapped inside.

I was still. Still enough to be mistaken for a statue. I didn't breathe heavily, didn't move, tried not to blink. I couldn't see it again. Maybe I too was shell. The outside was a young woman grieving for her best friend. The inside, a hurricane. I brewing storm that fueled my heartbeat and fed my head with dangerous ideas that I couldn't shake. I was going to end this.

For the first time all day, I moved as I clenched my fists. The ocean couldn't hide Ryker forever.

 **...**

I disappeared into the night. It was comforting, the swarming darkness that hugged me tight and hid me from my troubles for the moment. I had pressed my hand to Stormfly's head and told her I loved her and to keep watch. She had dug her talons into the wood and cooed in response. I had turned to Toothless and nodded softly at the Night Fury. He narrowed his eyes, glanced at his rider, than back at me. I had climbed out of the ceiling hatch and steadied myself on the roof, Toothless on my heels, spreading his great black wings in the night. Together, we took to the skyline.

Toothless flew fast. He bested his wings together, bouncing me in the saddle. I gripped the handle and pushed him faster. Sling over my shoulder, was the handcrafted bow my uncle had made me. In Toothless's saddle bag were several arrows. Each with a blue tip, a shed tail spike from Stormfly, carved and tied to the stem of the arrow.

There. Viggo's base. Toothless melted away into the clouds, well hidden from view from the hunter below. I smiled, knowing I could see them from their dragon skin tents and fire camps.

"Are you ready Toothless?" The dragon growled in response, shaking his head, ready for battle. I opened a bottle of Monstrous Nightmare gel and dipped the arrow inside. I reeled back my arm, pulling the sting of the bow with me until it touched my cheek. I aimed the arrow, and let go. As it shot down to the island below, Toothless let out the smallest of sparks, just large enough to light the arrow without destroying it. Men screamed below us. I had hit one of the main tents, sending it ablaze and all the treasures inside to burn.

"Plasma blast, now bud!" Toothless out an echoing roar, a powerful shriek that made the men cover their ears in pain. He shot down from the sky like one of the arrows, fired several times, then, with me maneuvering him, he soared to the clouds again. He flipped himself around again, lit another arrow, and I fired. I watched their camp burn.

"Back down to the ground Toothless. I'm not finished." I reeled back with another arrow at the ready as Toothless dived, dodging hunters arrows and nets designed to snatch him from the sky. "Now!" I screamed as Toothless arched his back sending me into the air. With one quick glance, I released, and watched the arrow slide easily into Viggo's shoulder. He grunted and cursed at Toothless, but stared blankly as he saw who was riding the Night Fury. Toothless swept closer to the ground send several blasts towards the camp.

"See you in Valhalla." I sneered, sending one final arrow at his head. Something large and blue blocked him though and exploded in the air, like a massive electric rock.

"What the hell?!" I pulled Toothless away from the island, happy to be watching it burn, but I watched the ocean grow darker below me. It's glistening crystals swallowed but the fire reflected on the water's surface. Something, I couldn't tell what, had protected Viggo. Something had shot out from the water. I steered Toothless away from the base.

As we made the trek home, I fired arrow at random, bored with the night and too lost in thought to do anything else. Toothless and I had made a mindless game out of it; I would shoot an arrow and he'd find it with his echolocation and destroy it before it hit the water. There was nothing to do other than worry about Hiccup's dying light, his body disintegrating into dust, a fragment of a memory left behind and swallowed by the ocean, leaving its secrets to drown with his soul.

A tear escaped. I hadn't meant for it to, but it did and Toothless cooed back, his own eyes sunken with the same crestfallen expression.

Berk appeared on the horizon. It seemed so distant, as if it was another world. A world I had to go back into against my will. I was so immersed in the idea of hiding that I didn't see Hookfang racing towards me with a screech. Snotlout brought him to a halt, his eyes wide with alert.

"Astrid!"

"What?"

"It's Hiccup..."

* * *

 **Uh-oh! What's gonna happen? (Evil laughter) I guess it's up for you to decide. Sorry, not sorry. Thanks for this wonderful request, I had a lot of fun writing it! All other requests will be gotten to this summer! Yay! Review please! Until next time,**

 **-Daisy**


End file.
